New Beginnings
by jesslong614
Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually misses him. PDLD
1. Chapter 1- It all begins

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually misses him.

Author Note: This is my first Gilmore Girls multi-chapter story. Everything that is familiar does not belong to me.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

I can't believe I just did it. I did it. For years, I have told myself and everyone that I was saving myself. For who? I'm not sure but it should not have been with a married man. I messed up everything. This isn't how my summer before my sophomore year of Yale was supposed to start.

I need to talk to my mom. She would know what to do. I don't want to bother her during the trial run of the Inn, but she would understand. Wouldn't she?

I grab a few CDs that I originally came home for and raced back to the Dragonfly. I saw Kirk running naked down the driveway and Luke running after him. What was happening tonight? Was it a full moon?

I made my way up the front porch and found my mom putting on her jacket. "Mom!"

"What's wrong Rory?" It's like she has a sixth sense.

"I need to talk to you about something…like right now." We needed to find a private area.

We went to our room and I started pacing.

"Rory, honey, what's wrong?" I could see the worry on her face.

"I slept with Dean. I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened."

"You what? Why? How? When?"

"Dean showed up while I was getting CDs and he said he missed and loved me and next thing I know…well it was over faster than it started."

"Oh honey. That's huge. It was your first time. It was supposed to be with someone better, someone single."

"I already feel bad about it Mom. I came to you because I thought you would understand and could help me figure out what to do."

"Well let's just sleep on it and we will sort this all out once all our guests are gone. Don't worry we will figure something out."

"Thanks Mom. I think I will just go to bed. I don't feel like talking to people."

"Ok Hun. I've got to check on everyone and make sure things are ok." Just as she was almost out of the room, she said, "Make sure you take a hot shower it will help you relax and make you feel better."

I nodded before gathering up my things to take a shower. I let the hot water run over me and cleanse me. As my muscles started to relax I let my mind wander to Dean. He said he loved me and I fell for it. If he loved me he never would have married Lindsey. I never should have slept with him. That was a HUGE mistake. We can all just forget this ever happened and move on with our lives. I will be going back to Yale soon so I won't have to see him that often. What will I do until then though?

As the water turned cool I shut off the water and dried off. I put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. I grabbed the Dragonfly stationery and pen and made my way over to the bed. I needed to make a Pro/Con list of some possible options. On the first page, I wrote JUST FORGET ABOUT IT across the top of the page. Underneath it I wrote Pro on the left and Con on the right. Let's see pro- NO DRAMA! That was a big one, especially since there was a lot of gossip in a small town like Stars Hollow. Lindsey won't know, well that is really a pro and con.

I made several notes before I heard the lock on the door unlock.

"What do you have there?"

"Pro/Con lists" I replied while picking up all the papers.

"Do you want to talk about it now or tomorrow morning?" I could tell she wanted to talk about it now but I needed sleep. Who knew losing your virginity could be so exhausting?

"Morning please. I'm tired and need time to process this."

"Okay Hun, just know I am here if you need to talk"

"Thanks Mom. I love you."

"I love you too."

After what felt like hours of tossing and turning I finally drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I was alone in the room. There was a note on my pillow saying "Don't forget lunch with Grandma at 1 pm. See you downstairs. I have coffee and lots of it!" I groaned. Lunch with Grandma. I looked at the clock 12:15. Guess I need to get ready and plaster a fake "society" smile on my face. I don't want Grandma to suspect anything.

I made it downstairs by 12:45 and went to the kitchen for coffee.

"Fruit of my loins!" My mother needed to be cut off from caffeine.

"How many cups of coffee have you already had?" She was way too hyper.

"Just three." So six.

"Why are you so boisterous?"

"You are using awfully big words for no coffee today." She handed me a huge mug filled to the brim with coffee.

"Well you did pay for me to attend a very fancy school to extend my vocabulary. So back to you-what's got you in this mood?"

"Luke kissed me!" She was glowing and smiling from ear to ear.

"What? When? Wow that's amazing mom! I'm so happy for you!" I was a tad bit jealous of her. She was happy and my life was falling apart.

Just as she was about to respond Michel came into the kitchen, "Your lovely Mother is here for lunch."

"Let's get this over with so we can enjoy the rest of the day." My mom was a bit over dramatic but for once I wasn't looking forward to seeing my Grandmother.

After we finished our lunch of Sookie's famous risotto, we all sat in an awkward silence. Grandma was the one to break the silence.

"I don't see any reason to keep this from you girls anymore-your grandfather and I have separated." You could see the sadness on her face, the pain in her eyes.

"Yeah we know Mom."

"Well Rory didn't." Uh oh.

"Well I didn't know know." How were we supposed to just come out and say we know you haven't been home except Friday night dinners?

"Well as a new start to my new life I am going to Europe tonight. You know Rory, my offer still stands."

"What offer Grandma?"

"My offer to escort you around Europe. You really should do it the correct way. This will be a nice vacation to relax and de-stress before you go back to Yale and have to study all the time. Please say you will come with me."

Wow she was really putting me on the spot.

"You know, I think this is a good idea. This is such a great opportunity and you did really like the museums." So much for me and my mom hanging out this summer.

On the other hand, this could be good. I wouldn't have to see Dean or Lindsey. I really did enjoy Europe. "Okay Grandma I'll go."

"Oh excellent Rory! Well I better go call my travel agent. I'll pick you up at 7." With that Grandma got up, gave us both a hug, and left.

"Mom I can't pack for a whole summer!"

"Relax. You go home and start and I will be there in a few hours. I'll bring snacks."

"Ok Mom thanks."

She showed up a few hours later with some leftovers from Sookie.

"Surprisingly I am already almost packed. It wasn't that hard once I started. I just need to figure out which books I am going to bring in my carry on." I already had a dozen in my luggage and six laid out for my carry on.

"Well I know you probably already packed several in your luggage so I would say 2-3 in your carry on. I want you to enjoy Europe and see some things that we didn't get to last time. Also, I need you to do me a favor." She was giving me a mischievous look.

"What favor? It better be something legal."

"Oh, it's legal. I want you to find a guy and hook up with him and move on from Dean. They say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone."

"Mom I can't do that! I need to focus on my future."

"Exactly. Focus on your future with someone else. Just give it some thought okay?"

"Ok Mom." This wasn't me. I've never been that type of girl. Could I really do it? I know I need to move on but couldn't I just eat a gallon of ice cream and watch sappy movies?

Outside we hear a car pull up and honk. It's not just a car it's a limo.

"I figured we should go in style." Emily said after she got out of the limo.

"Are you packed and ready, Rory? Tonight starts our adventure together." The driver loaded all my bags into the trunk.

"You got everything, right?" Mom said as I slid into the limo.

"Yep I'm all set." She slid in after me.

"Lorelai, what do you think you are doing?" Grandma sounded a bit peeved.

"You didn't honestly think I was letting my child go to Europe and not see her off at the airport."

"I guess the limo driver could bring you back home." Grandma was annoyed.

"Oh, no need. I'll have Luke pick me up."

"Fine." Grandma checked to make sure she had her passport, flight tickets, and other necessary documents.

We made it to the airport in record time although it seemed to take hours. We rode in silence. Grandma was annoyed that Mom had accompanied us to the airport.

We got checked in and made it to the TSA check in. Grandma went ahead after showing the agent her boarding pass. I was right behind her.

"Say your goodbyes now. Only people with tickets are allowed to pass the gate. Am I right?" The agent nodded. "See? I'm right." She went to the line for the x-ray machine.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Mom asked.

"Yeah."

"Here take this for snacks and trashy magazines." She handed me some cash

"Mom I don't need this… but thanks." Grandma yelled for me to hurry.

"I guess I need to go." This was harder than I thought it was going to be.

"Bye then. Remember what I told you. Love you mini me." She smiled and gave me a wink.

"I will and I love you too Mom." I waved as I grabbed a basket to put my belongings in before stepping through the x-ray machine.

I looked back one last time and gave my mom a smile and a wave. I was ready to start this new adventure. I can't wait to see what's in store and I just may do what my mom advised. All I knew was that I was going to return as a new woman- that I was sure of.


	2. Chapter 2- London part 1

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually _misses _him.

Author Note: Anything familiar I do not own.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

London! Our plane touched down in London and we were staying here for four nights. Well three more nights. I didn't really consider tonight to count since it was already dinner time. I wouldn't get any exploring done tonight. Nope tonight was going to be a nice dinner with Grandma and then hanging around the hotel.

The limo was waiting for us with our baggage when we made it through the customs line. Being with my grandma had its perks. I knew this experience was going to be different than the one with my mom. Don't get me wrong, I loved being able to experience Europe with my mom for our first time. It's just this experience will be different-five star hotels, proper teas, and private tours. Not bad, just different.

We pulled up to the hotel. Was this even a hotel? The sign said Four Seasons. It looked like a very upscale Emily approved place. Once we went inside, we were immediately shown to our room. It was enormous. There was a common area with living room, kitchenette, and dining table. There were two bedrooms each with its own bathroom. The bedrooms also had their own separate entry door. 'This will come in handy in case I stay out late' I thought. Our bags were placed in our rooms. I followed mine and told the bellhop that I would unpack my own bags. I started to unpack some clothes, toiletries, chargers, and a few books.

After I was done I went to find out what our plans were.

"Grandma I was wondering what the plans were for the evening."

"Oh, I was going to have some food delivered, read a bit, then go to bed early. I'm worn out from the long flight. Unless, of course, if there is something you want to do?"

"Oh, no that's fine. I was thinking about checking out the pool and going for a swim to loosen up some muscles." I didn't remember the flight being so long and exhausting last time. Maybe it had something to do with my insomnia and the thoughts of Dean. I just needed to forget and move on.

"Please have some dinner first. It's been a while since we've had a meal." She grabbed the in room dining menu and ordered us a meal. From the sounds of it we would be getting a four-course meal. If I was going to be eating like this all the time I would have to work out sometime.

After dinner, she said goodnight and I went to change into my bathing suit. I looked all over for it. I know I packed it. It was my only bathing suit. I found a separate zippered mesh bag inside my big suitcase. I opened it and saw a letter with my name on it. I read it.

_Rory,_

_I know you just LOVE your one piece but you need to live a little. Take a little risk. I took the liberty to buy you several new bathing suits. I know they will look fabulous on you. Take some pictures of you in them._

_Love you my mini-me._

I went back to the bag. These were not bathing suits. These were scraps of fabric held together by string. I groaned. There's no way I was going to be able to wear these. These was like bra and panties and who would parade around in that? When did she have time to slip this in? It must have been when she was helping me zip everything up.

I picked up the top one. It was a teal crocheted bikini top and matching hipster bottoms. The bottoms started right below my hip bones. It showed way more than I normally would but even I have to admit the color and style flattered my figure. I took a quick picture of me in the full-length bathroom mirror and threw on a tank top and shorts. I slipped my feet into some sandals. I put the room key in my back pocket and headed to the pool.

I grabbed a pool towel and put everything on a lounge chair. I slowly made my way into the water. It was surprisingly warm. I walked around for a few minutes enjoying the way the water felt. I decided to swim a few laps. I remembered how to do all the different strokes. Breaststroke, butterfly, backstroke, and freestyle. I loved swimming underwater. No one knew this but I always used to picture myself as a mermaid. I was only a child but mermaids were always my deep secret. I collected several of them and hid them around my dorm room and bedroom at home.

As I was finishing up I heard a thick accent say, "My God mate I think it's a mermaid."

A second voice said, "Don't be ridiculous Finn. Everyone knows mermaids don't exist."

I looked towards the voices and my eyes locked with a set of piercing blue/green eyes. He had disheveled black hair, tanned skin, and a body any girl would swoon over. He was wearing simple black trunks.

There were two other guys, a blonde and a brunette. The blonde was eye catching. He had the bed hair thing pretty much figured out. He had brown eyes and a sexy smirk that would have anyone willing to follow him to the ends of the earth. It was a look that told you he was up to something. He had a body worth worshiping too. He was wearing light blue swim trunks.

The third guy was attractive too but not to the standards that the other two were. He had tidy brown hair and you can tell he was stuck up. He was fully dressed in khakis, a button up and sweater vest. You could tell he wasn't as carefree as the other two.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the blonde jumped in and drenched me. It's a good thing I was already wet. Before I could say something to him, the other one, Finn I'm assuming from their conversation, jumped in right after the blonde.

Before I could say anything, the blonde swam up to me. "I couldn't help but watch the way you swam. How long have you been swimming?"

"Is that the way you normally pick up the ladies?" I laughed. "I haven't been swimming in probably close to six or seven years. I just remember the lessons that my grandparents made me go to." Not like it was any of his business.

"Your grandparents? Do you live with them?" The blonde said as other guy swam up.

"You're being rude mate. She doesn't even know your name and we don't know hers." He turned to me and stretched out his hand towards mine, "Finnegan Riley Morgan the third but everyone calls me Finn."

I shook his hand then said, "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third but everyone calls me Rory." I faced the blonde boy.

"Logan Huntzberger." He replied. I shook his hand.

"No middle name?" Maybe he was just a private person and here I am questioning him.

"Elias." He looked embarrassed.

"Colin Andrew McCrae" the third answered.

"Nice to meet you guys." I was hopeful that I have made some friends, at least while we were still in London.

Logan interrupted my thoughts, "I know this may be weird to ask especially so soon after meeting but where are you from?"

"A very small town called Stars Hollow in Connecticut." I guess I should have just said U.S. or even Connecticut. "Where are you guys from?"

"Hartford except Finn he's from Australia but his family has places all over." Colin said while sitting down in a lounger.

"Are your Grandparents Richard and Emily Gilmore?" Logan smirked.

"Yes. I am actually on this European vacation with my grandma. How do you know them?" If they knew my grandparents I would have met at least one of them by now, right?

"Well Love, we are all a part of the Hartford elite." That explains it. I didn't ever attend functions so I would have never met them.

"My mom took me away from that world, although, I was a debutante just to make my grandma happy. I'm sorry I don't usually talk this much to strangers." My face flamed and I looked down.

"You were a deb?" Colin asked. I nodded.

"We all have had to be escorts several times. We only show up to events when we are forced to. We like to rebel as much as we can." Logan definitely seemed like the rebelling kind.

"So, Love, by your previous statement of 'European vacation' I am assuming you are planning on visiting other cities?" He gave me a smile.

"Yep that's the plan although I don't know when or where. I know we will be here for four nights then visiting another city. I know this vacation will be most of my summer break. I just don't know any specifics."

"Well Love, it just so happens that we are off gallivanting through Europe ourselves. We might be in the same places at the same time. I, for one, would love the honor to escort you around and show you all the hot spots." Finn was a smooth talker, I bet he has talked his way in and out of several situations-and beds! - with that sexy accent of his.

"Well if we are in the same city together I may take you guys up on that offer. The last time I was in Europe I was with my mom and we did the whole backpacking thing. It was so much fun but there's some things we didn't get to see so I'm hoping this trip I can see some of those things." They seemed like they knew how to have a good time and that's what I needed this summer.

"What are your plans tomorrow?" Colin seemed a bit intrigued.

"Something with my Grandma in the morning after breakfast, then I'll probably explore on my own until dinner. Then read in my room, swim, or something of that nature. I promised my Grandma the mornings if I could explore on my own during her naps." We discussed this for a bit on the airplane and on our way to the hotel.

"If you like to read I would recommend Foyle's on Charing Cross Road. It is one of the best places to find some books." Colin gave me a smile.

"That sounds great! I only brought fifteen books so I know I will need more." I kind of blushed at that confession.

"Fifteen? Love that's insane! You are on vacation, are you not?"

"Yes, but I figured I would have a lot of down time, and what better way to pass time than reading? Some people enjoy adventurous things. I like enjoying my time and relaxing with some sightseeing thrown in."

"Colin, she sounds just like you!" Logan laughed and pushed Finn under the water.

Finn came back up with a certain gleam in his eyes. He jumped towards Logan and dunked him.

I swam over to the edge to talk to Colin while they were horsing around.

"Tell me more about Foyle's." I was intrigued.

"Well it is a huge bookstore. There are over 200,000 different titles on four miles of shelves. It is 37,000 square feet of retail space, there are four floors. It is the largest bookstore to have opened in the UK so far this century. Besides books there are gifts, stationary, magazines, printed music, classical music, CDs and DVDs, a café, and an auditorium."

"Wow that sounds amazing! I will have to go there. It may take a few days to see it all." I was going to have to check the CDs for Lane.

"Would you like to see it the day after tomorrow?" Colin nervously asked.

"That would be great. Thanks."

"It's no problem. I must say it is rare that we meet people in our little circle that love to read." Colin was about to say something else when Finn came over to chat.

"Care to get us some bubbly mate? I can't possibly woo this lady while she's sober." He looked me in the eyes then gave me a wink.

"That sounds really good…well the drink part at least." I would be lying if I said Finn didn't intrigue me. Really all of them did. They seemed different from the Chilton society crowd. "Oh, and if you do go make sure you come back wearing some swim trunks. You seem too uptight sitting here fully clothed."

"Sounds like you want to see him in less clothes." Logan swan up on my other side.

"No…I uh…I didn't mean that. It's just that we are at a pool and it would be easier if we were all in the pool." I blushed and looked down.

"No need to blush Love. We've all seen Colin naked." The others laughed and I blushed some more.

Colin left to get the drinks and I took this opportunity to cool down. I lowered myself under the water and swam to the other side.

We were seeing who could hold their breath the longest underwater when Colin came back in. I swam up to the surface of the water. Who would have known that under all those clothes that Colin had such a ripped body? I know I was staring but I couldn't look away.

"Like what you see." Logan whispered in my ear.

I blushed. "Well it is distracting."

"Hey Colin, she thinks you're distracting." Logan yelled across the pool.

"Good to know." He replied with a grin.

"Yes! I win!" Finn yelled behind us. "What's going on?"

"Rory thinks Colin is distracting." Logan once again said.

"Well not just him. It's all of you. I AM allowed to appreciate God's work." I was slowly becoming more confident.

"Love I'd like to appreciate your body. God did a great job with it."

"Oh, Finn you big flirt." I swam over to Colin and grabbed the glass of champagne he offered to me.

The other guys followed. Logan raised his glass, "To new friends."

"To new friends!" Colin, Finn, and I said together. We clinked our glasses together.


	3. Chapter 3- London part 2

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually _misses _him.

Author Note: I only own the mistakes. Everything familiar belongs to ASP and CW.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

My alarm was buzzing. I groaned as I rolled over and slammed it off. I feel like I got hit by a truck. Last night's events came flooding back to me and I groaned again. I only had three glasses of champagne. I remember drinking and playing Marco Polo. After that the guys were nice enough to walk me back to the room before running back to the elevator and knocking on all the doors on their way.

Apparently, I managed to change into my pajamas and lay out some Tylenol and a glass of water. I quickly swallowed the pills and downed the entire glass of water. If I was going to be hanging out with those boys I would have to remember to hydrate. I had a feeling this was going to be one of the most exciting summers of my life.

I quickly showered and dressed and made my way out to the living room. Grandma had ordered breakfast and it looked and smelled incredible.

"Good morning Rory. How was your evening last night?" Grandma asked while grabbing a plate of eggs benedict. I grabbed a muffin, parfait, and a glass of orange juice.

"I went swimming and met some society boys from Hartford." Under no circumstance was I going to tell her I was drinking with strangers and got a little drunk.

"Oh, what are their names?" Grandma had a genuine smile.

"Logan Huntzberger, Colin McCrae, and Finn Morgan."

"Those are some great families Rory. Great connections." She gleamed with excitement.

"They seemed really nice and we got along so well. Colin is going to show me Foyle's Flagship." I waited to see Grandma's look.

"I believe his father, Andrew, is our lawyer. He's a very serious man who can't stay in a committed marriage. His children are very nice though."

"What about the other two? Do you know their families?" I was eager to find out more about these guys.

"The Huntzbergers are a very well-known family. Mitchum runs Huntzberger Publishing Group and Shira is in the DAR. No one can stand to be near her for a while but everyone fakes it because the Huntzbergers have a lot of power in society.

The Morgan's are semi-new to Hartford society. They are Australian and were very powerful in Australia. They moved here about five or six years ago and fit in perfectly. Finnegan Jr owns several resorts around the world and owns several elite hotel chains. Elizabeth isn't in the DAR but everyone just absolutely adores her. She attends the functions and contributes to planning events. We often have events in their Hartford Hotel and Spa. I'll take you there it is to die for. We will have a total relaxation weekend." She grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Sounds like a great weekend especially with the stress from school." A relaxing weekend sounded great.

After breakfast, we headed down to the lobby and out the door where there was a car waiting for us. The driver opened the door for us.

"Where are we going this morning Grandma?" I slid into the car. The interior was tan leather.

"I thought we could go to Buckingham Palace. The Queen is one of our very dear friends. One time when we came over to see Trix she told us she wanted to introduce us to someone special. We were nervous meeting the Queen at the time but soon the Queen became a friend of ours."

"Wow that is so awesome Grandma. So, will we get a private tour?" I wonder if they would let me take pictures. Mom would totally be jealous.

"Yes, and you can even take a few pictures but there are some restricted places."

We rode in comfortable silence the rest of the way each of us consumed with our own thoughts. I was trying to breathe and not be so nervous, but how many people can say that they met the Queen and got a private tour? I was a nervous wreck!

Four hours later after touring most of Buckingham Palace, taking many many pictures, and having a nice tea with biscuits we were on our way back to the hotel.

"Grandma, I can't thank you enough for bringing me here. Buckingham Palace is exquisite. Mom is definitely going to be jealous. And how cool is it that you are friends with the Queen?"

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it. For a moment, I thought you would think it was a bore."

"Never! I loved it! A private tour led by the Queen herself, now that is a once in a lifetime experience."

"Maybe we can do it again." Grandma smiled at me.

"That would be great. Next time I'll try not to be nervous. Oh, and I won't take as many pictures." I easily took hundreds of pictures

"That's ok. Everyone takes pictures. You should document your adventures." We remained quiet for the rest of the trip.

This was by far the best tour I have ever been on. Buckingham Palace was amazing. The Throne Room was exquisite. The staircases were majestic. The portraits were enormous. The guest bedrooms made my room feel like a supply closet. They were massive. Each one had a king size bed, a sitting lounge, a writing desk, a fireplace, a large bathroom, and a vast walk in closet. The closet was the size of my living room. The kitchen tour was very interesting. It astounded me the amount of food that the staff had to prepare every day. I would love to never have to cook and yet still eat whenever I was hungry. The gardens were well manicured. There were several flowers that I did not know what they were but were so beautiful that I had to take a picture to show Mom.

Once back in our room Grandma said, "I'm going to take a nap. I know you will probably explore on your own but please be careful. We can have an early dinner tonight if you would like."

"That would be great, Grandma. I was thinking of exploring the Tower of London for a bit. I have my phone on in case you need me. I will only be gone for a couple of hours." I gave her a hug before heading out to sight see on my own.

The Tower of London was exceptional. The Crown Jewels were extravagant. They were beautiful. I took several pictures just for mom. The torture tower was wildly fascinating. The chamber was underground and dark. It was a vast place and every torture device known to man was there. It was frightening to see the devices that destroyed so many human beings. There was a sadness in the air. To think of those humans tied, shackled, and imprisoned here left me feeling a bit off. I know it is a part of history, but history was barbaric, raw, and real.

After the tour, I needed a pick me up. I found a cute little café and got two large coffees to go. I immediately drank one and deposited the cup in the trash bin. I slowly drank the other as I made my way back to the hotel.

Grandma was awake when I got back. I told her all about my afternoon. She was excited for me and promised there was more to come, more exciting cities and more adventures.

We decided to eat in the hotel's restaurant this evening. I changed clothes and met Grandma in the living room. We took the elevator down to the restaurant and were immediately shown to a table in the back.

The waiter brought us a glass of water each. We ordered salad (Grandma made sure to order hers without walnuts), stuffed cucumber cups and beef wellington. After we finished we ordered trifle for dessert.

We decided to call it an early night. I wanted to relax in a hot bath. As I was going to call my mom, my phone rang.

"Hello mommy dearest." I answered without checking the caller ID because no one else would be calling me.

"Mini-me! I miss you!" Mom squealed.

"I miss you too Mom." I really did miss her, after all she was one of my best friends, but I was enjoying this trip so far.

"So, what are you doing?" She seemed like she wanted to ask something else.

"Soaking in the tub. What are you doing?"

"Drinking Luke's coffee." She gloated.

"Mean. Did you just call to rub it in?" I was teasing her but Luke's coffee was the best.

"You know it. You are the one that left me. Sooo… have you heard from you know who?" She asked in a whisper.

"No, and that is how I want it to be. We shouldn't even be talking about him especially since you are in Luke's." The town gossips would surely be listening.

We talked for the next half hour. I told her all about the Crown Jewels and the torture tower and she told me all about the latest town gossip which was that Lindsey was pregnant. Dean had told her when she was in Doose's Market. He said they were going to counseling to work on their marriage and he was nervous to become a dad at such a young age but was looking forward to it. It surprised me to say the least but good riddance. Adios. Au revoir. Arrivederci. This was good news, maybe even great news. We all could move on now. Especially me.

After we hung up I dried off and put on sweat pants and a shirt. I grabbed a book and got comfortable in bed. I fell asleep before I could finish reading the first chapter.


	4. Chapter 4- London part 3

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually _misses _him.

Author Note: I only own the mistakes. Everything familiar belongs to ASP and CW.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

I woke up feeling well rested. This was the most comfortable bed I have ever slept in. I could smell breakfast so I quickly got dressed and let my growling stomach lead the way.

I had eggs benedict and coffee while Grandma had tea with her eggs benedict. After eating, we headed down stairs to the car that was waiting for us.

We made small talk as we drove off to our destination. Being tourists with Mom was fun, but being tourists with Emily was quite an experience. Our driver pulled over into a side parking lot. I looked out the window and saw the London Tower Bridge. I grabbed my camera and got out of the car with Grandma following.

"This is amazing Grandma." Seriously, the view was spectacular.

"Glad you like it. I wasn't sure if you saw it the first time you were here. I am leaving no stone unturned. A girl your age should get to experience everything."

"We were so busy we didn't have time to come by it. Thank you for bringing me here Grandma."

"You're welcome." She replied with a huge smile on her face.

I took several pictures, some from different angles. I was glad she brought me here. After marveling at the sight for a few more minutes, we got back into the car and headed to another location.

Elizabeth Tower was just like the pictures. It stood tall and proud. Most people call Elizabeth Tower Big Ben however, Big Ben is the bell. It was named after Sir Benjamin Hall, First Commissioner for Works. We climbed up all three hundred thirty-four steps to the belfry. We stayed for a bit then made our way back down.

After privately touring Big Ben and the Elizabeth Tower, we headed to a little bistro for a quick bite to eat.

The bistro was cozy and light hearted. We were immediately shown to a table for two. Grandma ordered a glass of wine and I ordered a Strawberry Bellini. The waiter dropped the drinks off a moment later with two glasses of water. We ordered the English Garden Pea soup and a spring salad. We made small talk while we waited for it to come.

We ate and talked for a while, it was a very enjoyable lunch. We talked about our trip and some of the places we were going to visit. Grandma mentioned Paris, Venice, Florence, Rome, and Naples. I was surprised she had planned so many places to visit.

After paying the bill we walked out of the bistro I was walking ahead of grandma. I ran into someone while looking for a piece of gum in my purse. I nearly fell over but strong hands grabbed me.

"Oh I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I quickly apologized before popping a piece of gum in my mouth.

I saw those mesmerizing eyes and immediately knew who they belonged to.

"Rory, are you okay?" Grandma asked catching up to me.

"Uh yeah I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into Finn." I regained my balance and turned to face my grandma.

"Hi Mrs. Gilmore" Finn chimed in.

"Hello Finn." She offered him a polite smile then looked at the other two boys. "Colin, Logan." She gave them a polite smile.

I looked back at Finn, "what are you guys doing here?"

"We were exploring the area and saw you guys head in the bistro. We were actually going to see if you wanted to go to Foyle's Flagship since it is right around the corner."

Before I could reply Grandma said, "Go ahead. I am just going to go back to the hotel and take a nap. We can meet back up in time for dinner."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks! I have my cell on if you need me."

She looked at the boys, "You guys better protect her." They nodded as she got into the waiting car and we watched as it drove off.

We walked the few blocks to the bookstore and I was blown away. Colin was right, there were so many books. I could easily spend days in here. They stuck with me as I walked up and down each aisle.

"Ok I'm bored." Logan announced after only one hour of looking. Finn agreed.

"Let's go pay for these. I already have way more than I need." I looked at the dozen or so books that I had with me along with a postcard and a couple of CDs for Lane.

We made our way to the register. As I was about to pay Colin pulled out his shiny black card. "I'll get them."

"No that's ok." I had just met them and they were already buying me stuff?

"I invited you here. It's in the rule book that the guy always pays." Colin handed his card to the lady.

"I only just met you and plus that rule is for dating." I argued.

"Technically all society boys are taught at a very young age to always pay for a lady, no matter what." Colin rebutted.

"That's right love. If you want to hang out with us then you will have to get used to us paying." Finn winked and smiled at me.

"I just wasn't raised that way. My mom works very hard to provide for me and she raised me to be independent." I just wasn't used to society life.

Logan spoke up, "You can still be independent; we aren't chaining you to the stove."

We all laughed. Plus, we all knew society women didn't cook- they were trophy wives.

"Well in that case, thank you Colin."

"No problem." He said while we made our way outside.

There was a car already waiting for us. We got in and headed back to the hotel. They walked me to my room. I gave them all a hug, thanked Colin again for the books, CDs, and post card, and agreed to meet up with them after dinner for swimming and drinks.

Dinner was at L'Anima, a very upscale modern Italian restaurant. We took our time eating and talking. We were enjoying the ambiance.

"So, Rory what are your plans for tonight?"

"Swimming with the boys. If that is okay with you?" I hoped she was okay with me hanging out with them.

"Absolutely. Those are great connections to make. Great families. Maybe you can start attending functions with me there are usually a ton of kids your age."

"That sounds fun. I really do enjoy their company but what about Mom?" She would not approve of me hanging out with society boys and agreeing to go to society functions.

"What about her? If you want to go to a function then you can."

"She won't like it." Could I really fit in to the world that mom ran away from?

"Leave that to me. Don't worry about it. The first function I will invite both of you so she can see how well you fit in. She can even meet some of your friends." She paid the bill and we headed back to the hotel.

I changed into one of the swimsuits that mom packed for me. This one was a simple coral push up halter top and a ruched mini bikini bottom. This was way out of my comfort zone but I had to admit it looked good. I took a quick picture for my mom and threw on some shorts and a tank top. I slipped into a pair of flip flops and grabbed my towel.

I said goodnight to grandma and slipped the room key into my back pocket. I beat the boys to the pool so I decided to do a few laps. When I finished, I noticed I had an audience. The boys were lounging on the chairs. I swam over to them.

"You sure are good at swimming Love I could watch you all day."

"Could be the itty-bitty bikini that has your attention" Logan smirked.

"Have a good swim?" Colin asked. I was glad for the subject change.

"I was just wasting time waiting for you guys to get here." I playfully swam away from them.

The three of them jumped into the pool causing a huge tidal wave. We played around for a bit until Logan got out and poured us Champagne. We each grabbed a glass and toasted to new adventures.

I made sure I only had one glass before calling it a night. Once again, the guys walked me to my door. I jumped in the shower to get the chlorine out of my hair. I quickly threw on my pajamas and slid into the most comfortable bed ever, letting sleep take me.


	5. Chapter 5- London part 4

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually _misses _him.

Author Note: I only own the mistakes. Everything familiar belongs to ASP and CW.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

Waking up I felt groggy. Maybe I was overdoing it. After all, I was on vacation and should relax some. I got up and walked into the common area still wearing my pajamas.

"Rory are you feeling alright?" Grandma questioned.

"Just a little groggy. Coffee will help me feel better."

I poured me a cup downing it in two gulps. These cups were tiny compared to Luke's. I missed Luke's coffee. I poured another cup and grabbed a muffin.

"So Grandma, where are we flying to next?" I needed to try to plan my outfits.

"Paris. I need to go see a friend. She asked me to stop by so I will make plans to see her after we get there. Maybe the second or third day we are there, that way I can show you some sights beforehand."

"I hope everything is okay with her." I didn't know her but I knew Grandma cared about all her friends.

"Oh yes. She's fine. Her husband used to work with Richard but retired last year so I haven't seen her in awhile."

"Well then I hope you two have a great time catching up." That means I would have an entire day to myself. I should start planning which tours I wanted to see.

"You are more than welcome to join us or you can go exploring on your own. There is a ton to do and see in Paris."

"Thank you for the offer Grandma but I think I will just sight see. There is a lot that Mom and I didn't get to do." Mom and I had a great time but we tried seeing so much that I didn't get quality time at any of the museums that I had hoped to see.

"Just take your time and enjoy the sights. We can always change plans and stay longer in any city that you want." Grandma said.

"That would be great. I don't want to overdo it and be more exhausted after vacation than I was before this trip." Vacation was supposed to be relaxing.

"I will set up some shopping trips that way we can have relaxing days." Grandma said while grabbing a notepad.

"Thanks Grandma. What are the plans for today?" I was finished eating and drinking my coffee so I needed to get ready for the day.

"I was going to relax around here and get stuff packed that way I am all ready for tomorrow's flight."

"Good idea. I will pack some things. Then maybe go for a walk." I headed into my room and started packing some things. I will pack the rest tonight and tomorrow morning.

I got dressed in a cute summer dress. I slipped on some sandals and grabbed my purse and walked into the common area.

"I'm heading out Grandma." I yelled into her room.

She came out into the living room. "Here take this." She handed me a lot of cash.

"Grandma I can't take this. It's too much." I don't think I've ever had that much cash on me in my entire life.

"You will need to eat lunch and possibly dinner if you stay out all day. You might see some souvenirs you like." Grandma was being logical but I had enough money to cover some meals and souvenirs. "Do you have your phone?"

"I have enough money Grandma and yes I have my phone."

"You deserve to be spoiled. All grand kids get spoiled by their Grandparents. It's about time you let us spoil you."

Guilt tripping seemed to be the Gilmore way. "Thanks grandma. Call if you need anything."

I took the elevator to the lobby. I pushed my sunglasses on my face and stepped outside into the sunlight.

I didn't know where I was going, I just started walking. I would eventually reach something exciting.

I had only been walking for five minutes when I heard a car honking excessively. I turned around, prepared to say something when I saw the boys hanging out of the car.

I laughed and walked to them.

"What are you guys doing? I was about to tell the driver off or something."

They laughed.

"You are too sweet to yell at someone." Logan said.

"You guys don't really know me. I'll tell you some stories sometime." I had a few stories about Chilton and Tristan I could tell them.

"Where are you walking too?" Colin asked.

"Oh nowhere in particular. I was just hoping to find something interesting."

"We are plenty interesting love." Finn gave me a wink. He was a charmer.

I blushed. "Where are you guys heading?"

"Nowhere. We saw you leave the hotel and decided to follow you." At least Finn was honest.

"You were stalking me?" I laughed. "Well now we don't have any idea of what to do."

"We can just drive around and stop when you see something interesting." Logan told the driver the plan.

I hopped into the car and sat next to the window. Finn was sitting next to me and Colin and Logan were sitting on the other seat.

We started driving around. We talked about our families a bit.

Logan has an older sister named Honor. He is the only boy, meaning he is the heir to Huntzberger Publishing Group. Honor works for their father and will continue to until she gets married, then will become a society wife. Logan has no interest in the family business but when the time comes he will have to take it over.

Colin is the oldest of five, he has four younger sisters ages 14-21. He is actually a twin but his sister has no intentions of working, she wants to become the typical society wife leaving Colin as the heir of McCrae Law Firm. Like Grandma said before, his father cannot stay in a committed marriage. He has been getting married and divorced every year or two. I guess it's a good thing he is a lawyer. His twin is his only full sister. The other three all have different mothers but they are all close and have stayed in contact since the divorces. The siblings all get together for holidays at the McCrae house.

Finn is the only child. Unlike most society couples, his parents are deeply in love and did not marry because of family obligations or to get wealthy. They married young and built their empire to what it is now. He wants to get into the family business. He likes to travel with his father and visit the different businesses they own. He spends most holidays in Australia with his parents and Grandparents.

Colin and Logan have been friends since they were little. They went to the same boarding school- until Logan got kicked out. They remained friends and then met Finn a few years ago and welcomed him into their pack.

I gave them a very brief reader's digest version of my life. I talked about how my mom ran away from home when I was a baby. She raised me alone. My dad has been in and out of my life quite a bit- mostly out. I wasn't involved in society until I was sixteen. We live in a tiny quirky town that has a festival for every little thing.

I looked out the window and saw a huge building. "What building is that?"

Finn asked the driver to pull over. We climbed out before he answered my question. "This is the Royal Opera House. We can walk inside so you can take pictures."

"Do you guys mind? I would love to see inside."

The guys responded no. We made our way to the door. Logan talked to the person there and we were let in. It was spectacular. I took about a dozen of photos of just the entry foyer. We made our way into the theater. The Royal Ballet was practicing. I took a few photos quickly, not knowing if it was technically allowed.

"Wow this is amazing. I bet a show would be a once in a lifetime experience." Maybe Mom and I could come or Grandma and Grandpa. They would enjoy it.

"I'll bring you to the one back home in Sydney sometime. It's better than this one." Finn whispered in my ear. I didn't know he was standing behind me.

I turned around to reply but Logan cut me off.

"Change of plans. Honor is here checking on the business and has the yacht. I convinced her to let us take it for the day. If we go now we can grab lunch while it is refueling then take her out. I'll have Steven prepare dinner for us." Logan was still typing away on his phone.

"Great." Colin and Finn responded.

"I just need to run it past my Grandma. I'm not sure if she wanted to do dinner with me or not." I walked outside and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Grandma answered.

"Hey Grandma. I was calling because Logan invited me to go out on his yacht tonight. Colin and Finn will be there. His sister Honor came into town to deal with some business." I hoped she didn't mind.

"Sure Rory. That is fine. Have a good time."

"Thanks Grandma. I won't be out too late. I'll see you in the morning." I ended the call and went back inside to tell the guys.

"So, you in?" Logan asked.

"Yep. I just can't be out too late because I have a flight in the morning."

Finn frowned. "You're leaving already?"

"Yep. We are moving on to Paris tomorrow and will spend a few days there before moving on to another city. But don't worry you guys will have me for the rest of the day and night."

Finn perked up. "Then let's go." He looped his arm through mine and dragged me out of the Royal Opera House and led me to the car with Colin and Logan following.

We stopped for a quick lunch of sandwiches before heading to the marina.

I knew rich people had yachts but this one was impressive. I've never been on one before. There is a total of three bedrooms, two of which has a queen bed and a sofa in it. The third bedroom has two twin beds. There are also two bathrooms.

There are four lounge sofas. One at the front of the boat completely uncovered. This is a good tanning spot except I didn't bring a bathing suit. There is a lounge area at the back of the boat with a great platform to sit and let your feet sit in the water. There is another lounge area directly beside that one except this one is inside. This is also being used as the living room. There was a giant TV in the corner. Off the living room is the kitchen and another lounge area. The ships wheel and a double seat are here.

"Wow this is incredible. I just wish I had a bathing suit so I can lay out." I laughed because this didn't sound like me but all I wanted was to lay out in the front lounge. It was the best lounge area for spectacular views.

"Follow me." Logan demanded.

I followed him into the third bedroom. He opened the closet door and there hung hundreds of brand new bathing suits and cover ups all in varying sizes.

"My sister always keeps this stocked for her and her friends. You are more than welcome to pick one you like."

"Oh, uh thanks. I'll be sure to thank her if I meet her."

He left and made sure to close the door after him.

I found a simple black string bikini and quickly put it on. I threw on a black striped t-shirt cover up. It was the most conservative one although there were stripes of black see through mesh. I felt good in it. I looked at the tag. It said Chanel. This was probably one of the most expensive pieces of clothing I've ever worn.

I went across the hall to the bathroom. I relieved my bladder then made my way upstairs to find the guys.

I was not expecting to find a full on party underway. There had to be about ten people gathered in the back lounge and the kitchen. I smiled politely and made my way to the back where I saw the guys.

"Perfect timing. We are ready to set sail." Logan headed to the driver's seat with a leggy blonde attached to him.

I made my way to the front lounge and laid down. I put a pillow behind my head and pushed my sunglasses on my face. The sun was warm and relaxing.

A few minutes later I felt someone sit down on my left side.

I sat up and saw that it was Finn.

"What's up?"

"I came to entertain you and bring you a drink." Finn replied.

"Thanks for the drink." I didn't need entertaining.

"You're most welcome. You looked bored just laying here."

"It's called relaxing. I haven't been able to relax like this in a very long time." I can't remember the last time I just lounged around. Maybe spring break with Paris, Janet, and Glen. We did lounge a bit. It seems so long ago but really it's only been a few months.

"Nonsense! We will relax when we are dead. Now is the time to party!" Finn laughed making me join in.

"Well then lead me to the party." Finn helped me stand and lead me to the back of the boat where everyone was laughing, drinking, and dancing.

I was introduced to everyone. I didn't know anyone but they all seemed nice. I finished my drink and grabbed a bottle of water. I needed to stay hydrated and not be drunk this early in the day. I could tell the guys were used to drinking a lot.

I sat back and started people watching. Finn was talking to a couple of guys about whether this yacht could outrun the police. I really hope we don't test that. Colin was sitting very close with a brunette, and Logan was driving with the blonde in his lap and another blonde sitting in the seat beside him.

A guy came over to me and sat down next to me, our legs were touching. Didn't this guy know about personal space?

"Hi I'm Jordan. Apparently we are made for each other." Uh ok?

"Hi." I responded while trying to scoot away from him.

"Do you need another drink?"

"No thank you." I know not to take a drink from a guy. Not that I think Logan, Colin, and Finn would hang out with that type of guy.

"Why do you get a little crazy?"

"Yep that's it." I replied dryly. What was with this guy? Couldn't he take a hint?

"I'd like to see that." He gave me a smile.

I bet he would. Creep. I was starting to feel a little out of place. I'm not the party girl type. Maybe it was a mistake getting on the boat.

"Rory, darling why'd you leave me?" Finn came over.

"I uh, needed water and I didn't want to be an accessory in your little wild police chase. I didn't want to have to lie about knowing information. I wouldn't last in jail. Orange is SO not my color!" I laughed knowing this was a game but also slightly true. I was so glad he came over.

"Well we would just have to break you out. We couldn't leave one of our own behind." I'm glad he was playing along.

"Then we would have to take a jet and fly to a deserted island. We would need new identities, new passports." Jordan must have gotten bored because he got up and went to talk to another girl.

"Well lucky for you Love we each all have our own jet."

"That would come in handy for a quick getaway."

"We don't need new identities. We could live and prosper on the deserted island. We shall call it Finn-land."

"Finn there is already a Finland." I said while giggling.

"But that is with one n. Mine has two n's."

"Touché."

We laughed together. Once I caught my breath I noticed people were staring at us.

"No one has ever been able to keep up with my charades." Finn said between laughs.

"That was nothing. Just wait until you meet my mom." No one could keep up with Lorelai Gilmore the second.

"Meeting the mom already? Nice." Colin yelled from across the lounge.

I immediately blushed. "I uh. It um. I didn't mean it that way." Great just throw me overboard.

Finn chuckled. "It's ok love. Colin was just being an ass."

Finn stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"To the front of the boat."

I nodded and let him pull me along. Once we got to the front I noticed that no one was up here. We were moving along- not to fast but not slow either. The breeze felt amazing. I turned around and saw that Finn had taken his shirt off and was laying down with a pillow under his head.

"Are you going to stand there and stare all day or join me?" Finn winked.

"Oh, uh yeah." I took off the cover up and laid down next to him.

I let the warm sun soak to my bones. It relaxed me. I couldn't explain it but it rejuvenated me.

"This is nice." I murmured.

"Yes, it is. We will have to do it again."

"Mmhmm." I agreed. The sun was relaxing me to the point of sleep.

"Rory, do you have a boyfriend?"

My heart started pounding, my breath stopped. All the memories of Dean and why I was in Europe came flooding back to me.

"No." That one simple word was overflowing my body with emotions. No. Dean wasn't my boyfriend. He was Lindsey's husband. He was about to become a father.

Sensing the change in me Finn whispered, "Sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"Oh, you weren't. My ex is the reason why I decided to come to Europe with my Grandmother." He was technically my ex, we just weren't dating recently. It was easier to call him my ex then to say my now married ex-boyfriend.

"Well I'm glad you came." He reached over and grabbed my hand.

I laced my fingers with his. His hand was bigger but I felt protected in his grasp.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I hoped he didn't. After all he was holding my hand.

"No. We don't do girlfriends."

"You, Logan, and Colin?"

"Yes. The three of us have never had a girlfriend. We just go with the flow. Eventually, we know we will have to have a society approved wife, but until then we refuse to be tied down."

"That's pretty sad that you guys have to be with someone that society approves of." How miserable would that be? What if you fell in love with someone not in society?

"Well I don't HAVE to. My parents only want the best for me, but I know if I marry someone in society it will be easier for them and my family's businesses. Colin and Logan don't have a choice."

"Well that makes sense. It's just hard to think about being in a loveless marriage because of society. I can understand why my mom ran away."

"Sometimes society marriages end in love."

"I couldn't marry for society. There's no way that I could ever be in a loveless marriage." I was suddenly glad to have not grown up in my Grandmother's world. Although, it was very hard to picture Grandma and Grandpa forcing me to marry someone if I wasn't in love with him.

Finn looked my way. I looked at him. I could see thoughts running through his mind. I didn't know what they were but I could see he was thinking.

I was brought out of my thinking by a lot of yelling coming from the back of the boat. It was moving towards us.

I sat up and untwined my fingers from Finn's. I was surprisingly sad at the loss.

A group of people decided to come lounge out in the sun. Colin came over and told Finn that Logan wanted to talk to them both. He got up and followed Colin.

I was left alone.

One of Logan's blondes sat down in Finn's spot.

"Hi. I'm Diamond." I've never met a person named Diamond before. I thought that was a stripper name.

"Hi. I'm Rory." I shook her hand since she offered hers.

"I heard you're from Connecticut. I'm from New York."

"Yes, I'm from Connecticut- a small town about 30 minutes from Hartford actually."

And as they say the rest was history. Well not really. We did talk for quite some time. We talked about home and school and of course shopping and boys.

She goes to Princeton and is studying Ecology and Evolutionary Biology. Very ambitious. She is from society and is ok with becoming a society wife but wants a good education first. She met Logan last year and will occasionally hook up with him. From what she told me pretty much everyone in society has hookups, not boyfriends and girlfriends.

A couple of hours later, the sun was starting to set. It was getting a bit chilly so I threw my cover up back on and headed inside to get out of the breeze.

As I walked in I heard Logan telling Colin and Finn that we would be back in London in an hour. When did we turn around?

"Hungry Love?" Finn asked.

"Starving." I replied. I noticed Finn's eyes dark with hunger... but not from food.

He grabbed a tray and steered me to the couch.

"We have Hor d'oeuvres."

"Thanks." I replied while grabbing a salmon puff. The sexual tension was thick around us.

We ate for a few before he grabbed my hand and led me downstairs. He pulled me into one of the bedrooms. As soon as the door was closed he pushed me against the wall. His mouth was on mine before I could process what was happening.

This kiss ignited something in me. I kissed back just as passionately. I couldn't get enough of him. We were starting to get lost in each other when my senses finally came back.

I reluctantly pulled away. We were both out of breath.

"Finn I can't. Not here."

"Ok. I understand." What was that look? Disappointment?

"Believe me I want to. I just like a little more privacy. I don't want either of us to have to do a walk of shame- so to speak. Everyone will know what we are doing. I'm more of a private person." I've never wanted anything more than I wanted Finn to undress me and have his way with me.

"That's alright love. We just got carried away. I couldn't take not knowing what it felt like to kiss you." He kissed me again. This time it was a light kiss.

"Let's go back upstairs. We can find some private time later." I gave him a quick kiss before heading out the door.

He easily caught up to me while I was climbing the stairs. "I'm going to hold you to that." He whispered it so no one could hear.

"That was quick." Logan said while laughing.

"Nothing happened mate." He went and grabbed us some champagne.

"Sure." He gave me a wink.

"So instead of eating on the boat I made reservations at Sanxia Renjia. You like Chinese, right?" Logan asked me.

"I live off it." If they only knew how honest I was being.

I quickly went back downstairs and changed out of the bathing suit. Logan told me to grab a beach bag from the dresser drawer and take the suit with me.

A short time later we were back on shore.

I'm not even sure how I made polite conversation and ate dinner. Finn sat really close to me and kept rubbing his leg and sometimes his hand against my thigh. It was distracting. My body was on fire.

All too soon though, they were saying goodnight and goodbye to me at my hotel door.

I quickly changed into my pajamas and packed the rest of my things. Leaving out just the necessities for tomorrow.

I turned off the lights and climbed into bed. I needed to get some rest. Tomorrow is going to come early.

A quick knocking on my door distracted me.

I opened it quickly coming face to face with Finn. He pushed me back into the room and quietly closed the door.

Our mouths found each other in the dark. His arms wrapped around my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck. I moved us back until my legs hit the bed. Breathing was becoming harder.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. I need you. Even if it is only for tonight." Right now I needed him more than I needed air.

"It will be more than just tonight love we will see each other at functions, I'm sure."

"Finn, shut up and kiss me." I didn't want to waste time with talking.

He showered me with kisses. He kissed my jaw and neck. He lifted my shirt up over my head and I did the same to him. He cupped my breast rolling my nipple between his fingers. It sent a jolt of electricity to my core.

Somehow, he had gotten me out of my pants. I slid his pants and boxers down. I climbed up onto the bed. He followed. His weight was being supported by his arms. His erection was so close to where I needed it.

He slid it across my clit making my hips jerk. He kept sliding it back and forth. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Finn. I need you in me."

"As you wish." He quickly slid on a condom and pushed into me until our bodies were touching.

I rocked my hips letting him know I was ready. He thrusted into me and I met him thrust for thrust. Our bodies were starting to become slick with sweat.

I was reaching my peak. I was beginning to see stars.

"I'm not going to last much longer love." Finn picked up the pace. He slammed into me.

He reached between our bodies and rubbed my clit. He applied more pressure. I couldn't breathe.

Then he leaned down and sucked my nipple into his mouth. He gently bit down and I lost control. The orgasm rocked me and I was soaring.

He stiffened and I felt the warmth of his release.

We were still coming down from our high. I was trying hard to catch my breath. I couldn't think.

Finn slowly pulled out of me and went to clean up. I grabbed a bottle of water. My legs felt like jelly. Finn came back and pulled me into a hug. He gave me a long kiss before we needed to catch our breath again.

Maybe my mom was right. Hooking up with someone was the best way to get over Dean.

"You should probably go." I said regretting the words that slipped out.

"Yeah you have an early morning."

We both got dressed, each consumed with our own thoughts. I walked him to the door. He gave me a quick kiss then he was gone.

I climbed into bed and thought that this was the perfect one night stand.


	6. Chapter 6- Paris part 1

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually misses him.

Author Note: I only own the mistakes. Everything familiar belongs to ASP and CW.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

Waking up this morning I felt sated. I still can't believe I had a one night stand. If that's what all one night stands were like I could understand why so many people had them. It was electric.

I got dressed and brought all my luggage into the common area. Grandma was on the phone. I grabbed a plate of eggs benedict and a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee. I drank the coffee first. I was finishing breakfast when she got off the phone.

"Are you all ready? They will be up in a few minutes to grab our luggage."

"Yep I'm all done. I think I'm going to miss it here. I had a lot of fun." I was going to miss the guys and the fun adventures.

"We can always come back." Grandma answered the knock on the door.

We followed our luggage down to the waiting car and made our way to the airport. We didn't have to wait long before we were boarding the plane and on our way to Paris.

The flight was short, only one hour ten minutes. It didn't give me too much time to think about things- not that I really wanted to think. I wanted to just live and not worry about anything... at least for the summer. I would do plenty of thinking once school started back up.

We made it to our hotel well before check in time but we were allowed to check in early. We had the same type of room as in London. A common area with living room, kitchenette, and dining table and two separate bedrooms with their own bathroom and separate entrances. This was a five-star hotel. I've never stayed at a hotel this nice- it was nicer than the London one. I didn't even want to think about how much it was costing Grandma.

I followed my luggage into my room and started to unpack things. Grandma knocked on my door.

"Rory, I am going to send some things out to be cleaned. Would you like me to send your laundry as well?"

"Sure, Grandma that would be great. I will unpack it and bring it into the common area."

I finished unpacking and gathered my dirty clothes. I put them in my collapsible hamper and brought them out to the living room.

"Here they are Grandma. You know I don't mind doing them in the hotel laundry area. All my stuff can be washed. I don't have any dirty dry cleaning items."

"If you are sure. I don't want you to have to stay here and wait."

"Oh, I really don't have any plans. Relaxing for a few hours sound good. It will also give me a chance to call Mom since it's been a few days."

"Good idea. Tell her hi from me."

"I will." I went and grabbed my room key, my wallet and my phone.

I made my way to the laundry area. It was empty. Perfect. I started my laundry and sat in a chair to call my mom.

"Mini-me! I miss you!" She practically yelled it at me.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Mom? That's all you have to say? I miss you! Don't you miss me?" She was being over dramatic.

"Yes of course I miss you. What kind of question is that?"

"So, what are you up to? Where are you? Have you done anything naughty?"

"I am sitting in the hotel laundry area washing my clothes. We just got to Paris this morning. And yes." I knew that last answer was going to bug her.

"Yes to doing naughty things?" My mom sounded like a hyper three year old.

"Yes. You have no comments on me doing laundry or being in Paris?" I knew she wanted to know the details but I wanted to make her wait.

"Paris. How fun. Don't waste all day at the Eiffel Tower. Laundry. Well I'm surprised Grandma is making you do your own laundry. I expected her to send them off."

"She was going to send them off but I figured this is easier so why not. Plus, it gave me some alone time to call you and give you the naughty details."

"Tell Mommy!" She squealed like a little girl.

"Only if you let me tell you the whole story without any interruptions."

"Ok fine. Just tell Mommy!" She whined.

"Well I guess I should start at the beginning. My first night in London I went swimming and I met some boys that are from Hartford. They know Grandma and Grandpa so we talked and played in the pool. The next morning, I told Grandma about them and she told me more about them and their families. Well, I didn't see them that day because I stayed in and talked to you. The next day after me and Grandma had lunch I ran into Finn and they asked if I wanted to go to Foyle's Flagship and Grandma let me go. Mom, this bookstore is HUGE. I mean gigantic! So, after getting a dozen or so books, Colin paid for them claiming since he invited me it was his society duty as a male to pay for them. I ate dinner with Grandma and then went swimming with the boys. Speaking of swimming. Those are NOT bathing suits! They barely cover anything! So anyways, yesterday Grandma wanted to stay in and pack and get our trip more planned out so I went walking. The guys found me and took me to the Royal Opera House. We talked about their families a bit. Thanks to whatever Logan said, we could go inside and see the Royal Ballet practice. I was blown away by it. It was amazing. Finn promised to take me to the Sydney Opera House- he's Australian. Well, Logan's sister came into town and let them borrow the family yacht so we went out. They threw a little party and me and Finn ended up kissing. We really connected. At least I thought we did. Anyways, we ate Chinese for dinner and then I came back to the hotel. Finn ended up knocking on the door and we had sex. I told him to leave since I had to get up early. I didn't get his number or even his email." I was exhausted after talking that much.

"Wow that's a lot. I'll get to the other info later but I'm honestly surprised you had a one night stand. One night stands aren't supposed to exchange numbers or emails."

"Yeah I know. I just had a great time with them. They were a lot of fun. And I will probably be seeing them again at society functions." Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that.

"What society functions? Is my mother making you go to functions? Just because they are paying for Yale doesn't mean they have the right to dictate your social life." Mom was pissed.

"No Mom just calm down. I mentioned that I enjoyed hanging out with them. I would at least know people my age if we attended a function. It's not like she is trying to dictate my life." The washer finished so I put my clothes in the dryer.

"Rory, those functions are all the same. It's a breeding ground. It's all about status and trying to get their son or daughter paired up with a wealthy match."

"Not all families try to auction off their children." This was making me angry. All I wanted to do was talk to her and tell her what a great time I was having.

"Rory, they are. Every family in society wants their child to breed well and become as wealthy as they can. They want more wealth and to link the best families. You are a Gilmore and Hayden they will be auctioning you off so quick."

"Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't auction me off. They know I want to work and not be a trophy wife. They haven't done anything." They wouldn't stoop that low. They want the best for me.

"But they will. Remember the debutante ball? That was just the start of it."

"It didn't start anything. I was with Dean before, during, and after that. You are just harboring feelings from your childhood." Even when I try to forget Dean, I have constant reminders of him.

"It WAS the start. You might not see it now but one day when it is too late you will. I hate to say I told you so but that's what will happen."

"Fine whatever Mom. Look I've got to go. My laundry is done so I need to head back to the room."

"Fine have fun in denial land." She hung up quickly.

I put the laundry back in the hamper and headed to my room to fold it.

After folding and putting it away, I was still fuming. I needed to run or punch something. Maybe swimming will help.

I threw on the teal crocheted bathing suit and grabbed all the necessities before walking into the living room.

"Grandma I think I am going to go for a swim."

"Is everything ok?" I guess she could see through the façade.

"I got into a huge fight with mom. I need to go blow off some steam."

"Ok Rory. I'll come down in a little bit. I hear they have a great spa. Maybe I will sit in the sauna for a little while."

"Ok Grandma. Maybe I'll sit in there for a few minutes too. I'll see you in a bit." I left the room and headed to the pool.

After swimming for what felt like forever but was only thirty minutes, I walked into the sauna area. I dried off and grabbed a new towel. I took off my bathing suit and wrapped the dry towel around me. I stepped into the sauna and let the heat cleanse my pores. Grandma wasn't in here yet. That was odd. She should have beat me. After sitting here for ten minutes I got out, redressed, and made my way back to my room.

I entered through the common area. Grandma was on the phone so I decided to take a shower and get ready for dinner.

After showering, shaving, doing my make-up and hair I got dressed in a very cute flowy dress. I slipped on a pair of sparkly sandals and went to go find out what our dinner plans were.

"Oh, good you are ready." Grandma said when she noticed me.

"Yep. I was coming to see what our plans were. I'm starving." My stomach growled.

"I figured we could eat in the hotel's restaurant Le Cinq. I heard it is to die for. They treat you like royalty."

"Sounds fun. Let's go."

We headed downstairs to Le Cinq. Grandma was right. It was exquisite. There was a grand chandelier. We were immediately sat at an intimate table near the expansive floor to ceiling windows and doors that led outside. We could see the beautiful courtyard and the flowers in full bloom.

I looked around at the people sitting at the tables near us. They were all dressed really nice. Some women were even wearing fur coats. It summertime and they are wearing fur. Maybe it is a statement piece. Like a wealth thing.

A waiter immediately came to our table bringing two glasses of water. Grandma ordered a glass of red wine. I ordered a glass of white wine. It's not like I will be drinking champagne with anyone tonight. That thought made me a bit sad. I had such a great time in London. Ending the evenings with swimming, champagne, and fun guys was the best. I didn't have any of their emails or phone numbers. Maybe Grandma could get them for me.

Our drinks were delivered and we told the waiter our order. Grandma ordered a ceasar salad, roasted duck breast with a sun-dried cherry red port wine demi-glace sauce with asparagus, and crème brûlée for dessert. I ordered a salad with field greens, prosciutto, sun-dried cherries, and a cassis vinaigrette, seared seabass with crabmeat in a sherry butter sauce, and chocolate raspberry mousse for dessert.

After our entrees were delivered Grandma abruptly changed the subject.

"Rory, I need to tell you something." Uh-oh this didn't sound good.

"What is it Grandma?"

"Well two things. The first thing is that I called your mother. I wanted to get to the bottom of the argument. I know you are grown but I want you to have a great summer and your mom arguing with you is going to distract you from having the most fun you can."

"Was Mom mad?" I already knew the answer but I didn't know what else to say.

"A bit but you know her. She throws everything out of proportion. She somehow thinks I arranged for Logan, Colin, and Finn to be here to meet you, which is completely ridiculous. But don't you worry, I will handle this."

"Ok Grandma. I must say this food is delicious."

"I'm glad you are enjoying it."

We finished the entrees and our desserts were placed in front of us.

"Wait, didn't you say you had two things to tell me? That was just one." I wonder what it could be.

"Well with this argument with your Mom I didn't want you to be lonely tomorrow while I was meeting with my friend. So, I called a friend who made a call to someone and arranged something. I hope you aren't too upset. I was only trying to help."

"I'm not upset. I appreciate everything you have done Grandma. This is a trip of a lifetime and I can't thank you enough. I have had so much fun so far and I am looking forward to more." I don't know what she did but I know she did it from the goodness of her heart.

We finished dessert and headed out of the restaurant.

"So, Grandma, what did you arrange?"

"The surprise should be here in a little bit." She gave me a huge smile.

We found some open chairs in the lobby and sat down. Grandma grabbed the paper and started reading. Just as I was about to say something my surprise entered the hotel.

"Guys! No way!" I laughed and ran to them. I gave them each a huge hug before we made our way to my Grandma. People were giving me dirty looks but I didn't care. The guys were here!

"Grandma, you are the best! But, how did you do it?" I was surprised.

"I told you. I called a friend who called someone else." She smiled and got up. "I'm going to read and relax and make plans with my friend. Go and enjoy your night. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast." She headed to the elevator.

I turned back to the guys. "I'm so happy to see you guys!" I was smiling so much my face muscles were getting sore.

"Love, I am so glad to see you too." He pulled me into a hug and gave me a quick kiss to my lips.

"So, what are the plans for tonight?" I asked Logan since he seemed to be the one to always plan things.

"Clubbing. Paris has some great night clubs."

"Le Duplex is close by and has a little bit of everything. There is a bowling alley, several lounges with different music types, a casino, plenty of bars, and plenty of dance floors." Colin informed me.

"That sounds great. I just need to change. Give me ten minutes?"

"We need to change too." Logan said while we walked to the elevators.

"I will meet you guys back in the lobby in ten minutes." I got off the elevator and rushed to my room.

I threw on a simple black long sleeve scoop neck bodycon dress. I left my hair down but added smokey eyeshadow. I put on pale peach lipstick and slipped into a pair of black heels.

I threw my room key, cash, phone, and ID in a clutch. As a second thought I grabbed my lipstick so I would have it just in case. I took the elevator down to the lobby.

As expected, the guys were waiting on me.

Colin was wearing khakis with a white button up shirt with a brown sweater over it. This seemed to be his normal attire.

Logan was wearing blue jeans with a fitted black tee and a black leather jacket over it. He looked good and he knew it. His look reminded me of John Travolta in Grease.

Finn was wearing dark blue jeans with an emerald green long sleeve button up. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top couple of buttons were left unbuttoned. He looked incredible.

"Wow Rory, you look amazing." Logan was such the charmer. Colin nodded his approval.

Finn grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. He looked me up and down. "You look incredible, Love."

"So do you." I told him. "All of you do."

We went outside and got into the waiting car. The driver made his way through the streets until we were pulling up outside.

We got out and I looked around for a huge building. I saw the Arc de Triomphe but it couldn't be that. I saw what I thought was the entrance to a subway; however, this "subway entrance" was the entrance to Le Duplex.

The clubs, restaurant, bars, everything was underground. I couldn't wait to go down there.

The experience was unlike anything I have ever done before. We laughed, played a game of bowling, drank, and danced. Then we drank some more and danced even longer. I felt so free. I have never laughed this much in my entire life.

It was time to head back to the hotel. We got into the waiting car. A blonde was sitting on Logan's lap, kissing him. Colin had his arm wrapped around a girl. I was sitting next to Finn. He held my hand on his leg. Besides Logan's kissing, the ride back to the hotel was quiet.

Once we arrived, we all went our separate way. Finn looked unsure as to whether he was going back to his room so I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my room.

It wasn't long until we were a pile of sweaty, sated limbs. Finn pulled me close to him and covered us with the covers. I fell asleep with my head on his chest.


	7. Chapter 7- Paris part 2

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually misses him.

Author Note: I only own the mistakes. Everything familiar belongs to ASP and CW.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

I woke up to knocking on my door. The one that connects to the common area. I groaned. It had to be Grandma. I got out of bed and quickly threw on my robe. I opened the door.

"I'm sorry to wake you I just wanted to let you know I was heading out." Grandma said apologetically.

"Ok Grandma. I don't know what I will be doing today but I will have my phone."

"That's fine. Have fun today. There is plenty of breakfast stuff on the table in here."

She grabbed her purse and handed me more cash. "Just in case you find something you really want."

"Thanks Grandma."

With a quick "You're welcome" she was out the door.

I went into the kitchen and got the breakfast tray. I loaded it up with coffee, orange juice, Danishes, and croissants- both plain and chocolate.

I brought the tray into the room and set it on my end table. I didn't know what to do. Should I wake Finn up? Should I lay back down? Eat? Shower? Read?

As I was trying to figure it out Finn began to stir.

"What are you doing up Love? It's too early." He groaned at the bright sunlight.

"Grandma woke me up by knocking on the door to let me know she was going to her friend's house. I brought breakfast."

He eyed the breakfast then sat up. "So, what are your plans today?" He grabbed a Danish and a cup of coffee.

"I don't have any. I was just going to explore some. Do you have plans with Logan and Colin?".

"We had an idea and kind of made plans if you are interested in joining us."

"That sounds great. What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise but we should probably hurry."

We finished eating and he left to head to his room to get ready. He said they would pick me up in half an hour and to dress comfortably and in sneakers.

I was intrigued. I threw on a pair of jean shorts, a blue t-shirt, and my sneakers. I put some cash, my ID, and my room key in my tiny wallet and put it in my back pocket. I slipped my phone in my front pocket. I put my hair in a ponytail and kept my makeup light.

Just as I was finishing, there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to find Finn, Colin, and Logan. I was so glad Grandma arranged this.

We made our way downstairs to the waiting car. It was nice always having a car waiting to take us to our destination.

We sat in our usual seats. Colin and Logan sitting together and Finn and I sitting next to each other.

Logan pulled out a black satin cloth. "Time to cover up your eyes."

"Uh what?" Cover my eyes?

"So, you don't see where we are going." Colin answered like it was no big deal to blindfold someone.

"Come on, Love, it is a surprise and we don't want you to see it before we are there." Finn gave me a smile.

"Fine. But the moment we are there this is coming off."

"Of course." Logan handed Finn the blindfold.

Once it was fastened I sat back trying to get used to the darkness. "How long until we get there?" I needed to know how long I would be in the dark.

"About 45 minutes, Love. Just relax. Nothing is going to happen."

The conversation flowed. The guys were talking in some code about "the group". I don't know what group they were talking about but someone named Seth was trying to plan something big this year.

Finally, the driver parked the car. Finn got out then grabbed my hand to help me out. Colin and Logan followed. Colin grabbed my other arm and helped Finn lead me towards whatever surprise they had for me.

I could hear a lot of people. It seemed like there was a lot of screaming children around. My ears were trying to pick up any hints that they could.

Logan spoke and brought my attention back to the guys. "Face her a little to the right."

Colin and Finn turned me slightly.

I felt Finn run his hand up my arm to the back of my neck. He left goosebumps in its wake, despite the warm temperature.

Finally, he released the blindfold.

It took my eyes a minute to adjust to the bright light.

"What?! Are you kidding me? This is the best surprise ever! I've never been to one. I've always want to though, I mean what kid doesn't dream of going to Disneyland? Now I can say I went to Disneyland Paris! You guys are so amazing! Thank you." I am so surprised that they wanted to take me here.

Finn linked his arm with mine. "Let's go."

We made our way through the grand entrance. It was spectacular.

"This is amazing! We have to go to Cinderella's castle, and get a picture with the characters. Oh shoot! I don't have my camera. Maybe they have the disposable ones."

We made our way through the ticket counter, Finn paid for our tickets. I grabbed a map and found the first souvenir shop. I bought two disposable cameras.

We made our way to the back of the park. My idea was to start at the back and work our way forward that way we are at the exit when we are done seeing everything.

I spotted the Mad Hatter's Tea Cups and pulled Finn along. "Come on guys!"

We didn't have to wait in line long as most everyone was still at the front of the park.

The four of us slid into the teacup. I started turning the table before the ride started.

"Gilmore, you are going to make me sick." Colin said while looking a bit green.

"Ah you're just being a party pooper." I stopped the turning until the ride started then turned it slowly.

I laughed so hard at Colin's expression. After the ride, I asked them to ride it again. Colin passed and waited off to the side. Logan and Finn joined me for another go. This time I didn't hesitate to turn our teacup extra fast.

After the ride, we collapsed on the bench where Colin was seated.

"I feel drunk." Finn said.

"This is worse than drunk. At least drunk we can somewhat walk. I can barely see straight." Logan said with his eyes shut.

"Well if you open your eyes you'll be able to see." I giggled and laid my head on Finn's shoulder.

After a few moments we all stood up, ready to see something else.

"Let's go to Cinderella's Castle." I said...well begged.

Even being a writer I couldn't put to words what I was feeling. Excited seemed to little. All I can say is that it was amazing. Colin somehow arranged a secret behind the scenes meet and greet. He got me individual signed portraits of all the Disney Princesses and Princes too. Did I say they were signed to me?

"Colin this is incredible! I cannot believe you did this! It's way too much but I love it! Thank you so much!" I gave him a hug and he mumbled a "you're welcome".

After spending way too much time with the Princesses and Princes we made our way outside and saw them follow. Cinderella asked me if I would like a picture with them and of course I said "Yes!"

After several pictures (boy was I glad I got two cameras!) we stuck around to see a bit of their "show". Each corresponding Prince and Princess sang a song from their movie. I sang along with Finn. The guys looked at us and shook their heads. I gave them a shrug and continued to sing with Finn.

After Prince Aladdin and Princess Jasmine sang A Whole New World, Finn turned me so I was facing him. He looked deep into my eyes then kissed me like there was no tomorrow. The kiss was amazing and full of love. Wait, love? Where did that come from? It has to be lust, right? Love at first sight was just for fairy tales. It must be because we are at Disneyland and there are fairy tales and love all around.

After a few more songs, I was starting to feel a bit hungry so we set out to find food. We found Café Mickey. It was Italian and smelled amazing. It made my stomach growl and my mouth water.

After stuffing our bellies past full we decided to play some games to let the food digest some.

We played a shooting game at Rustler Roundup Shootin' Gallery and Logan won the first round. He won a small plush Mickey Mouse. Colin won the second round and won a small Pluto.

We wandered around and found the Carousel. I climbed on a white horse, Finn climbed on the horse to my left. Colin and Logan grabbed horses right in front of us. I took a few pictures of the guys, Finn took one of me, and Logan took one of Finn and me.

The crowds were starting to pick up so we took a river tour by boat. We boarded Thunder Mesa Riverboat and got to see Disneyland by boat. We saw the many different hotels, sections of the park, and different rides. All around little boys and girls were laughing and running with their Moms and Dads chasing after them. I could see the wonder and excitement in their eyes.

The river tour was relaxing and slow paced. We talked about life and families. Logan's father was riding him hard. According to Colin, his dad was pissed that they wasted last year sailing around the world. They were supposed to graduate this upcoming year but not anymore.

After a relaxing river ride we spotted the Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril roller coaster. We rode it a couple times before finding our next ride.

We walked by Sleeping Beauty Castle. I took a few pictures and watched little girls walk up to Princess Aurora and get their picture taken with her and Prince Phillip.

We walked a bit more until we came across Autopia. It was a track almost like Go Karts except the cars were like convertibles and they automatically followed a track. The person still had to hit the gas to go and steer a bit but it wasn't as free as Go Karts.

There were two tracks side by side. They recommended not stopping too much because it will hold up traffic.

Colin and Logan jumped in front of me and took two cars- Logan was in the car in front of me. Finn jumped in the one to my left- the one behind Colin.

The attendant told Colin and Logan to go and off they went. Logan looked back and winked at me. About fifteen seconds later Finn and I were told to go.

He stayed beside me the whole time.

It wasn't long until we met up with Logan and Colin who were completely stopped.

When I said we "met up" what I mean was we rear ended them because they had chosen to stop in the middle of a curve and we didn't have enough time to stop.

We all laughed.

"'Bout time you showed up." Logan smirked. "Too caught up staring at each other?" He teased.

I blushed. "We had to wait for you slowpokes to get out of our way."

We noticed the people behind us had caught up so we kept driving. Logan and Colin got out of the cars first and went off to the side to wait for us. Finn and I caught up to them moments later. Logan ended the call and smiled at me.

"How about some shopping?" He asked.

"Sure, sounds good to me." I wanted to get a few souvenirs.

We walked into a shop. I went to the postcards and picked one out for Lane. I promised I would send her some. The lady at the counter told me they mail postcards and have a cute Disney stamp. I wrote a cute message and paid for it.

We made our way outside when I saw it. There was a bookstore with nothing but Disney books. I excitedly dragged the guys with me. I roamed the store aisle for aisle. There were so many stories.

I made my way to the kid aisle. I figured I could get some books for GiGi. After all, she is my sister and I should probably get to know her- if anything she needed a younger woman role model in her life and I would be there. If for nothing else so my dad didn't have to give her the birds and bees talk because let's be real Sherry wouldn't do it or if she did she would have to plan it all out...to the very last detail. I can't imagine Sherry or Dad trying to talk to Gigi about puberty and menstruation. Ha-ha. That would be a very awkward talk.

I started grabbing books. I needed to check off Princesses. Cinderella- check. Sleeping Beauty- check. The Little Mermaid- check. Rapunzel- check. Aladdin- check. Beauty and the Beast- check. Mulan, Pocahontas, Snow White- check, check, check. I grabbed Princess and the Frog, and Brave. These were newer but I still thought she would like them.

I walked to another section of the store and found a book with every fairy tale in it. I grabbed it and flipped through it.

"I'm going to get a coffee would you like one?" Finn whispered in my ear.

I let out a gasp. I wasn't aware that Finn was standing right behind me.

"Uh sure. Thanks." My cheeks flamed.

"How do you like yours love?" Finn wedged himself between the bookshelf and me. He was so close to me.

"Tall, dark, and strong" I quickly replied.

"I'm right here Love." He smiled.

I didn't have to lean far before my lips were pressed against his. We broke apart a few moments later.

"I'll be right back with your coffee." He gave me a wink and walked off.

I continued to my perusing.

Near the counter I saw necklaces. I spotted a Mickey Mouse shaped head but it was cut in half. One half said Big Sister and the other half said Little Sister. I grabbed one thinking GiGi would like it.

I checked out and went outside to where Colin was. I saw Finn grinning and walking towards me.

"Where's Logan?" I asked Colin.

"He went off with Finn."

Finn reached us and handed me a bag and a coffee. "I saw this and thought of you."

I opened the bag and saw a glass Ariel statue. "Finn it's beautiful."

"It's called a Disney Buddy. They are all hand-blown glass. I can show you where they are. In fact, Logan is in that shop now."

"That would be great." He grabbed my hand and led me to the store with Colin following behind us.

The Disney Buddy display was spectacular. They had every character imaginable. I bought the Fairy Godmother figurine for Grandma. She was my Fairy Godmother this Summer.

I spotted Logan speaking to a man. He shook his hand then made his way towards the rest of us.

He handed me a bag. "This is for you."

I opened it to find a photo album. I opened it and was surprised. "Logan how did you get this picture?"

"I hired a photographer to get candid shots of your time here."

I flipped through the pictures. The first one was of the Grand Entrance. The next was of my shocked and happy expression. There were so many. This is one of the best presents he could have got me.

"Logan, I love it! You guys didn't have to buy me stuff. Just bringing me here is more than enough."

"It's no big deal. Really." Logan said.

"Let's head back." Colin said.

Once we were in the car I opened the photo album to show Finn. My favorites were: my shocked expression, Finn and I smiling and laughing after the Mad Hatter's Tea Cups, me with all the Princesses and Princes, and the four of us on the Carousel. But the last one was my absolute favorite. It was Finn kissing me outside of Cinderella's Castle after Jasmine and Aladdin sang A Whole New World. I could see our eyes locked and sparkling. This picture looked like two people who were madly in love.

I closed the book and a CD fell out.

"It's a CD of all the pictures in case you want to print out some extras." Logan said.

"Oh, that will be nice. Thanks so much."

"I'd like a copy of a few, Love, if you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all. Here you can have it now and just give it back whenever you are done." I had the hard copies to show Grandma.

Speaking of Grandma, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID- Grandma.

"Hi Grandma." I said.

"Hello, Rory. I was calling to see if you were going to be back in time for dinner. I found this new restaurant that your Grandfather and I have never tried. I want to try it with you."

"Sure Grandma. I'll try the new restaurant with you. We will be back in a little bit."

"Seems like you have dinner plans." Colin said.

"Uh yeah. There's a new restaurant that my Grandma wants to try."

"Feel like meeting up afterwards for some champagne and swimming?" Finn asked.

"Well yeah. There's no better way to end the day." I smiled.

Once we got to the hotel we split up and promised to see each other in a few hours. I went in through my bedroom door and quickly showered and dressed for dinner.

I went into the common area to get Grandma.

"You look lovely, Rory."

"Thanks Grandma."

"Are you ready?" She grabbed her purse.

"Yep." I followed her.

A short while later we were sat at a table in Fouquet's- a very upscale restaurant. It's a good thing I dressed appropriately.

Our waiter dropped off two glasses of water and took our order. We decided to order the same thing. Norwegian smoked salmon with citron caviar and cream for appetizer. Veal chops with mushrooms and mashed potatoes and a glass of red wine for our entree. For dessert- white chocolate mousse with a compote of citrus fruits.

There was a timeless atmosphere here in the restaurant. Everything was modern and classy.

After our entrees were delivered Grandma started the conversation.

"So how was your day?"

"It was great. The guys surprised me and brought me to Disneyland. I don't think I've felt that carefree in a very long time."

"That sounds like just what you were needing."

"It really was. Oh! Remind me to give you your present."

She was surprised. "Present? For me?"

"Of course. I had to get you something. You have done so much for me already." Did she really think I would not get her something?

"I do things for you because you deserve it." Her and Grandpa both have done so much for me.

"Well you deserve it too, Grandma." She gave me a huge smile.

Our desserts were place in front of us. It looked divine.

After dinner, we made our way back to the hotel.

"I'll bring the stuff from today into the living room." I told Grandma.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"That would be nice. Thanks, Grandma."

I retrieved all the items and sat on the couch. Grandma brought over the coffees.

I showed her the signed photos that Colin got me. She marveled at the glass figurine that Finn got me. I handed her the wrapped gift that I got her. She loved the Fairy Godmother and got the reference to her making all my dreams come true. After she put her figurine on the table I showed her the photo album. She loved the pictures- even the kissing one. She gushed over it.

"Oh Rory! This is just perfect! You two look so in love."

"Grandma, we aren't in love. We barely know each other." You can't fall in love with someone you don't know.

"If you say so." She hummed and smiled at the picture. It kind of made me giddy to see her this happy.

There was a knock on the door. I took the items- apart from Grandma's gift- back into my room. I heard Logan's voice from the common area.

I made my way to them.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey. We came to invite you to come swimming with us- if that is alright with you, Emily."

"Of course. Take her away." Grandma shot me a smile while grabbing her figurine. "I'll see you for breakfast in the morning."

"Night Grandma." I turned to the guys. "Let me change really quick."

I went into my bathroom and threw on one of the bathing suits Mom got me. This one was a push up neon pink halter top with a neon green band that tied in the back. The bottom was also neon pink with three thin-ish neon green straps on each side. I quickly threw on a white cover up dress and slipped into some flip flops. I made sure I had my room key and went out to join the guys.

We made our way to the pool. Logan stopped at the bar to grab a couple of bottles of champagne. He poured us all a glass.

"To new adventures" Logan said as he raised his glass.

"To new excitement" Finn said next raising his glass.

"To new friends" Colin said following suit and raising his glass.

"To a very unforgettable Summer" I said raising my glass.

We brought our glasses together and toasted.

After both bottles were consumed, we got out of the pool and said our good nights. Finn once again followed me to my room where our night was just beginning.

"Did I tell you how much I really love my Ariel figurine?" I ask while sliding down his swim trunks.

"Not recently. How about you show me?" He suggested.

"Oh, I plan on it." I ran my tongue around the tip of his hard cock.

He gasped. "Fuck Rory."

"You can fuck me later." I replied bluntly before sucking him into my mouth.

I guided his hands to the back of my head and he got the hint that I wanted him to fuck my mouth.

"God Rory. You are so amazing."

He suddenly pulled all the way out of my mouth. "I'm not finishing this too soon."

He pulled me up so I was standing right in front of him. He untied my top and let it fall to the floor. He then slid my bottoms down and I stepped out of them.

He looked at me from head to toe then made his way back up to my eyes. "You are so beautiful." He pulled me in for a kiss and those were the last words spoken for the night- with the exception of me screaming Finn's name right before we fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8- Paris part 3

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually misses him.

Author Note: I only own the mistakes. Everything familiar belongs to ASP and CW.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

I woke up to Finn kissing the back of my neck. I groaned.

"Morning Love." He said with a laugh.

"Morning." I mumbled covering myself with the cover.

He joined me under the cover. "I should probably get going. I don't want Emily to find me in here."

"Do you have to?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Unfortunately, yes but I will see you later." He gave me a quick kiss before getting dressed and heading back to his room.

I took a quick shower and got dressed before making my way out to the dining area for some coffee and breakfast. I drank three cups of coffee and had a peach and custard tarte.

Grandma was reading the paper.

"So, Grandma, what is the plan for today?" I sat down on the couch beside her.

"Since we are so close to the Arc de Triomphe I figured we could get some pictures there. Then we can head to the Eiffel Tower. After that, you can explore on your own."

"That sounds great. I just need to drop off my disposable cameras from Disney."

"Give them to me and I'll have them taken care of while we are gone today."

We grabbed our purses and my cameras and headed down to the lobby. Grandma brought the cameras to the front desk. The gentleman exchanged a few quick words with Grandma and nodded. Grandma came back over to me.

"All taken care of. They will be placed in your room for when we get back."

"Thank you, Grandma." We made our way out to the waiting car.

We only drove a few blocks to the Arc de Triomphe. I was surprised that it is in the center of a very busy turnaround circle. All the main avenues led straight to the Arc de Triomphe then circled around it. So not only was it busy with tourists, it was busy for local Parisians who were on their way to and from work. I took several pictures then the driver took a few pictures of Grandma and me. There were many tourists out and taking pictures. The sun was shining just right this morning so I knew the pictures would turn out great.

We got back into the car and headed to the Eiffel Tower. Mom and I climbed up last summer when we came to Paris but I didn't mind coming again. The views were spectacular.

Once we got to the Eiffel Tower we saw the very long elevator line. So, we walked to the other side of the Iron Lady and got in the stairs line. They were selling postcards that said, 'sent from the Eiffel Tower'. I bought one for me and one for Lane.

Grandma and I took our time climbing up. It was nice to savor the experience. We stopped at the first floor and looked around. I took a few pictures before we headed up to the second floor. I could tell we were getting higher. I could see more of the city off in the distant. Grandma paid for us to take the elevator to the top floor. The top floor was only reachable by elevator and unfortunately, it was an added charge which Grandma didn't seem to mind. Mom and I decided to skip the top floor- not because we couldn't afford it but because we were in a rush to see more things and more cities.

Once off the elevator I was amazed. The views took my breath away- or maybe it was the height. I looked down and across the well-manicured lawn on one side. I snapped a couple of pictures. On another side, it was the city. I took some pictures of the many buildings and apartments. I walked to the other side and took several pictures. This side had an amazing view of the Seine River. I saw a riverboat cruise about to take off. I snapped a picture. Before we headed back down, Grandma had a nice couple take some pictures of the two of us.

Once we were back on land, we went to La Bonbonniere de Marie, a very close by restaurant for a quick lunch. We ate a quick Salade Parisienne. It was a salad with lettuce, tomatoes, mushrooms, cubed Swiss cheese, an egg that was quartered, and sliced ham that was rolled up. It looked so good and appetizing.

After eating, we headed back to the car and made our way to the Louvre. It was no surprise that Grandma had set up a private tour for us. We were able to jump the ridiculously long line and immediately made our way inside. This was just how I had expected it to be- maybe even better. I couldn't take many pictures as 'photography of major works is strictly prohibited' at least that is what I kept hearing the employees saying. We didn't stay too long as there was a private children's tour going on. Grandma promised there could always be more trips here as this was one of her favorite cities to visit and shop.

We made our way outside and headed back to the hotel so Grandma could nap. I sent Finn a quick text.

Rory: Heading back to hotel. What are you guys up to?

Finn: Causing trouble ;)

Rory: But of course :)

Finn: We are just heading down to the restaurant to grab a bite to eat. Care to join us?

Rory: Sure sounds great.

Finn: I will be waiting for you with bated breath.

Rory: I'll quickly learn CPR.

Finn: You can give me mouth to mouth whenever you want ;)

I blushed bright red and couldn't keep it from Grandma.

"Rory, are you ok?" Grandma nodded towards my phone.

"Oh, umm, yeah. I was messaging Finn and he invited me out with them." I wasn't going to tell her the whole conversation.

"He really likes you. I can tell by the way he looks at you." She was all smiles once I mentioned his name.

"Well I enjoy hanging out with him... err them. All of them."

"Why don't you invite them to join us for dinner?"

"Grandma, are you sure? I don't want to lose out on our bonding time."

"Nonsense. We will have plenty more bonding days and we always have Friday night dinner when we get back."

"Ok Grandma. I will invite them." I grabbed my phone and sent Finn a quick text.

Rory: The company of ones Finn Morgan, Logan Huntzberger, and Colin McCrae is requested for dinner this evening. Please respond with your unanimous answer.

Finn: I, Finn Morgan, along with Logan Huntzberger and Colin McCrae would like to formally accept said invitation for dinner this evening.

Rory: Thanks. I owe you guys.

"They said they accept the invitation." I told Grandma.

"Excellent! Make sure you are all ready to go by 6. Dress nice. Not that I have to say it but just relay it to them please."

"Sounds great Grandma. I will have them come to our room at 6 o'clock sharp."

Rory: We have to be ready at 6 sharp. You guys can pretend to be gentleman and pick us up at our room.

Finn: Pretend? Love, I am hurt by the accusation. We are always gentlemen :o

Rory: Might take some more time before I see it ;) See you in a few.

After the car pulled up in front of the hotel we got out. I gave Grandma a hug before we went our separate ways. She went to the elevator to head back to the room to nap and I went to the restaurant to meet up with the guys.

I saw Finn before he noticed me. I snuck up behind him.

"Surprise!" I yelled.

"Bloody hell woman!" Finn replied in shock.

We laughed for a bit. Once we recovered he laced our hands together and led me into the restaurant. We walked all the way to the back and nestled in the corner was a table where Logan and Colin sat.

Logan and Colin stood up when I approached. I gave them each a hug before sitting in the seat that Finn had pulled out for me. He was playing the part of gentleman but I honestly doubted it was an act. I knew he was always this sweet- especially with me.

"Why thank you kind Sir." I flashed him a smile.

"No problem my lady." Finn responded while sitting in his seat.

"So Gilmore, why does your Grandmother want us at dinner?" Colin asked. He was always very blunt and honest.

"I'm not sure actually, maybe because I am spending a lot of time with you guys."

"Well we wouldn't have it any other way." Logan said with a smirk.

"And I want to thank you guys for coming all the way here to take me out and hang out with me when you could be enjoying your Summer." I hoped they knew how appreciative I was of them coming here.

"It's no problem Love, really. I can't speak for the other two but I am having a great Summer thanks to you." He gave me a wink and I immediately blushed.

"Well Finn, we can't say we have had as much fun as you especially with Rory, but don't worry we are having a blast. " Logan said and Colin agreed.

Food was brought to the table.

"Sorry, Love, they ordered for all of us- family style."

"Oh that's ok. Actually, I am starving even though Grandma and I ate a salad not too long ago."

"You already ate and are still hungry?" Logan questioned.

"Oh um yeah. Is that a bad thing?" I was starting to worry.

"No! Not at all. Usually the girls in our circle don't eat much." Logan loaded up his plate after Colin and Finn were done.

"Well thanks to my mom I have high metabolism and can eat a lot." I loaded up my plate too.

After we finished we found our way back to Logan's suite. It was surprisingly messy. The bed was unmade and there were alcohol bottles- both full and empty- all over the place.

"Sorry for the mess but when I am on vacation I don't like housekeepers all in my stuff." Logan confessed.

"It's ok. No judging from me. The only reason my bed is made is because Grandma makes the housekeepers keep up with the dishes and beds."

We settled on the couch and floor and flipped through the channels on the TV. Finn told Colin to stop on a Parisian soap opera. It was in French so I didn't understand it, but we watched it anyways.

"I wonder if we could get a pizza delivered." I said to no one in particular.

"With us, anything is possible. What do you want on it?" Finn asked.

"Anything and everything." I quickly replied.

"Everything? Even anchovies?" Finn looked disgusted.

"No! Gross! I meant all of the normal toppings." Who eats stinky fish on their pizza?

"I was just making sure. I'll order." Finn got up and went over to the phone to place an order.

"Gilmore, I do not know how you eat so much. I'm still full." Colin said.

"Years and years of training" I laughed.

Finn joined us after ordering the pizza. "They said it would be about forty-five minutes."

"Ugh. I could walk to get my own in that time." I whined.

"Well I told them my name and Logan's room number and they said ten minutes." He had a huge smile on his face.

"Maybe I should keep you guys around just to get food whenever and wherever I need it." I teased.

"That hurts me right here Love" Finn said while pointing to his heart. "But at least you will keep us around so I will have to make do and just keep feeding you."

"Well that is the easiest way to make me happy- food and coffee. Coffee first and always."

There was a knock at the door. I got up with Finn to get it. I grabbed my wallet. "I'll pay."

"Not a chance. A lady never pays." Finn said with a smile. "Plus, I put it on Logan's tab.

I laughed. "Well then I will give him a tip."

Finn opened the door and took the entire cart from the man and wheeled it inside the room. I gave the man a generous tip and made sure to thank him for the prompt delivery.

"That's a pizza?" I question and look at the many dishes piled high.

"The big one is what you wanted."

"Dirty." I grinned. If Mom and I were talking I would tell her about this moment.

"Such language young lady!" Logan teased from the couch.

"So what extras did you order?" I asked Finn as he was uncovering everything.

"Pizza, garlic knots, french fries, chocolate soufflé, and coffee crème brûlée."

"Wow it all looks amazing!" I was surprised he ordered more food than just the pizza.

We brought the food to the living room and set it on the coffee table. I sat on the floor and Finn sat beside me.

It's a good thing he ordered so much because Logan and Colin ate a bit too. We sat and ate and laughed at the cheesy Parisian soap operas. Well we weren't laughing AT the show. Finn and I decided to narrate the show ourselves and he was saying some of the funniest things; it was almost hard to keep up- luckily, I've had practice with my mom.

I saw the time and knew it was time to get ready for dinner. I got up and said my goodbyes and the guys promised they will pick us up at 6 o'clock sharp. Finn walked me to the door and gave me a quick kiss.

I walked back to my room with a smile on my face. I loved hanging out with them. It was always fun no matter what we were doing. As soon as I walked back into my room, I saw the picture envelope on my bed. I quickly looked through them and smiled at the memories. I loved Disney and made a promise to myself that I will have to come back one day- maybe GiGi can come too, I know she would love it.

I had to quickly get ready. I skipped the shower and just added a little more make up. I threw my hair in a simple but elegant low bun. I put on an Emily approved dark blue dress and black heels. I put my wallet, phone, and room key in my clutch and made my way out to the living room.

Grandma was already dressed and ready to go.

"Rory, you look lovely."

"Thanks Grandma. I love that blue top!" She was wearing a sparkly light blue top and black dress pants.

"You do? Oh good! It's new. I wasn't sure if I really liked it."

"Well I do." The sound of knocking interrupted our conversation. Grandma went to open it.

"Finn, Logan, Colin how nice to see you." Grandma greeted them.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Gilmore" Finn replied with a "Hi" from Logan and Colin.

We made our way downstairs where there was a limo waiting for us. The ride over to the restaurant was filled with light conversation.

The limo stopped in front of Restaurant Lasserre. It was very elegant. I looked across the street and saw the Grand Palais. The glass roof was stunning. I followed my grandma inside with the guys following us. I looked at the wall and saw a sign written in several different languages that read, 'For gentlemen, wearing the jacket is required'. It is a good thing the guys were dressed very nicely in their suits.

We were lead to our table. We had a very nice circle table in the back of the restaurant in a private room. It was kind of off the beaten path and away from most of the tables. We were secluded but it was nice to be in a quiet area. The private room was decorated in red and gold. There was a chandelier hanging above the center of the table.

We took our seats and began to look at the menu. The waiter brought us all a glass of water. He returned with a bread basket and a cheese tray.

Grandma ordered focaccia and burrata with a variety of colored tomatoes as a starter, poached sea bass on shellfish and basil stock, young leeks, and chanterelle mushrooms for entree, and Beaumes de Venise soufflé with raspberries, and peach sorbet for dessert.

I ordered macaroni, stuffed with black truffle and duck foie gras, fillet of beef Rossini with puffed potatoes, and Suzette crepes that are flamed at the table.

Finn ordered the macaroni stuffed with black truffle and duck foie gras, Veal with romaine lettuce and broad beans, candied shoulder of veal like cappuccino, and the Suzette crepes.

Logan ordered duck foie gras with hibiscus flower, rhubarb, and dry fruit, poached sea bass on shellfish and basil stock, young leeks, and chanterelle mushrooms, and Suzette crepes.

Colin ordered the duck foie gras with hibiscus flower, rhubarb, and dry fruit, Veal with romaine lettuce and broad beans, candied shoulder of veal like cappuccino, and Beaumes de Venise soufflé with raspberries, peach sorbet.

The conversation was light and friendly through starters. Once the entrees were placed in front of us, Grandma became a bit more serious and I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"So," Grandma started. "I have a sort of unique proposition for the three of you."

Finn gave me a quick side glance and I know he was thinking the same thing I was 'dirty!'

"What sort of proposition?" Logan asked.

"Well I know that Rory is enjoying her time with you three and I would think you gentlemen feel the same?" Grandma gave me a smile.

"Of course, Mrs. Gilmore." Finn did not hesitate to answer. I looked his way and smiled.

"Well my proposition is that the three of you –that is if you do not have definitive plans this summer- come along with us for our European vacation. You will stay in your own rooms and can explore on your own and with Rory, I just ask for a few hours in the morning to have some time with her alone. Sort of how it has been lately. We can all enjoy dinners together or alone. Nothing set in stone just going with the flow. I do have some set dates that I want to be in some cities but otherwise, the schedule is flexible." Grandma was beaming.

Finn grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Is that okay with you, Love?"

"Oh yes! Rory I did not ask you. I just assumed you would be okay with this idea."

"Grandma I love this idea! That is if it won't ruin their summer."

"We don't have any set plans. We were just going to visit a city until we were bored then move on." Colin admitted.

"Oh excellent!" Grandma exclaimed.

"Actually, Mrs. Gilmore," Logan began to say but Grandma cut him off.

"Emily. Please call me Emily." Grandma smiled.

"Emily, I do not want you to have to pay for us so how about we take the family jet? I have it for the summer anyways. We can get together and talk to the pilot and get a generic schedule in case my family needs the jet." Logan offered.

"That sounds lovely, Logan. Thank you so much. We can get together tomorrow afternoon."

"Great" Logan replied.

"Emily, since the hotels are my family's specialties we can stay there. I can use our visits to check on things, I know my father wouldn't mind." Finn offered.

"Wonderful! You gentlemen are too kind."

"It's the least we can do." Logan said.

"Well my family can keep us out of jail but besides that I don't have much to offer." Colin said.

"Nonsense! You three shouldn't be paying for anything. It was my idea but nevertheless I do appreciate everything."

"We aren't paying for anything- our fathers are." Finn said while laughing. We all joined in. We stopped as our desserts were place in front of us.

My crepes were the first to be set ablaze. Since Finn was sitting next to me, his was next, then Logan's. We ate in silence each enjoying our desserts.

When the bill was presented at the table Colin quickly handed over his card and ushered the waiter out of the room before Grandma could say anything.

"Colin McCrae what do you think you are doing?" Grandma asked while smiling.

"Uh paying for dinner. Consider this part of my contribution." Colin laughed.

"My how will I ever make it through the summer?" Grandma teased.

We all shared a laugh before heading out to the limo. We laughed and talked about our summer on our way back to the hotel.

Once at the hotel Grandma and I made our way to our room and the guys went their separate way. As I was putting on some comfy shorts and a tank top I received a text from Finn.

Finn: You going to bed or would you like some company? Logan and Colin are occupied right now and I am all alone :(

Rory: Company sounds great. Come on over. You know I'll never deny seeing you.

A moment later there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Finn dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"You look divine." He pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss quickly grew in passion. I pulled him to me so I could close the door.

He pulled away slowly when air became a necessity.

"I brought a movie for us to watch or we can see what is on TV." Finn handed the movie to me.

"Jaws? Seriously?" I asked.

"I love it! It is one of my favorites! You know I swim with them all the time." He was smiling from ear to ear.

"You do? That's pretty scary. Aren't you afraid they will eat you?"

"No. In fact, they are misunderstood creatures."

"I'll just have to take your word on it. Well then let's put it on. Would you like some popcorn?"

"Sure." He put the DVD in the player and started skipping the previews.

I brought the popcorn over and sat beside him on my bed. "You skip the previews?"

"Yes. They are nothing but a bloody waste of time."

"I agree. Mom hates when I skip them. She says they are like mini movies leading up to the main event."

We shared a smile before turning to the movie. I was trying to focus on the movie but Finn's body was right next to mine. Every time he reached for the popcorn his arm would rub against my side. My body was being set on fire just from his accidental touching.

I turned to look at him before turning back to the television. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned toward him and he slowly turned his face toward me. We locked eyes before I kissed him with fervor. All to soon I was straddling him and the movie was long forgotten.

We fell asleep with smiles on our faces and my head on Finn's chest.


	9. Chapter 9- Paris part 4

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually misses him.

Author Note: I only own the mistakes. Everything familiar belongs to ASP and CW.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

Waking up next to Finn felt right. It was the perfect way to start the day and I knew after the Summer I would miss it.

I knew it was early and a quick glance at the clock confirmed it- 6:45. I began kissing Finn's neck, jaw, and chin.

"That feels great." Finn mumbled.

"How about we take a shower together before Grandma wakes up." I began trailing my fingers up and down his abs.

"That sounds great to me." He pulled me in for a quick kiss before pulling me towards the bathroom.

He started the water and let it get hot before we got in. I never thought I would be the type that was into shower sex. I haven't really given it much thought but one would think it would end in disaster. Water was naturally slippery then add in distracted people and it would end in slipping and falling. Almost like an ad for the 'I've fallen and can't get back up' life alert button.

However, Finn was an expert in the shower. It was almost like the water was his domain and he felt at home. He positioned the shower head so the water was flowing down my breasts. He didn't seem to mind going down on me either even though I was scared he was going to drown.

Just before my legs fully turned into Jell-O he spun me around and slammed into me from behind. I was so worked up that I came immediately. It wasn't long before he was pulsing his seed deep in me. Realization hit me that we didn't use a condom. It's a good thing I am on birth control.

We quickly washed each other. Finn was such a gentleman and even washed my hair for me. His expert fingers felt so good as they lightly scraped my scalp.

All too soon we got out and dried off. Finn slipped back into his sweat pants and t-shirt. I threw on a simple summer dress and some sandals. I quickly added a touch of makeup and threw my hair into a ponytail.

I gave Finn one last kiss goodbye and promised I would see him this afternoon when all of us sat down with Grandma to go over plans.

After Finn left, I made my way into the common area. Grandma was just coming out of her room as breakfast was being brought into the dining area.

"Good morning Rory."

"Good morning Grandma. What is the plan for today?" I grabbed a cup of coffee and an omelet with tomatoes, ham, spinach, and cheese.

"I figured since we are only a block away from one of the best shopping avenues in Paris that we could spend a couple of hours shopping."

"That sounds nice." I finished my breakfast and grabbed my purse and camera. I didn't think I would need the camera but we were in Paris and I never knew when a photo opportunity would present itself.

We headed down to the lobby and to my surprise there wasn't a car waiting. Grandma said she wanted to enjoy the sunshine and light breeze, so we walked the block or so to the shops.

Grandma stopped outside of a shop called Hermès. I looked through the window and saw that it was purses, handbags, wallets, and the like. Grandma had a look on her face that I have never seen before. It was almost like she was happy to see the store but sad because she wanted a purse so bad. I didn't understand why she just didn't go in and buy one.

"We can go in there if you want Grandma."

"Oh no. That's okay." Grandma began to walk away.

"Looking never hurt anyone, Grandma. I can see you want to look. So, let's go. It will be a new experience since I've never been in a Hermès store before."

Grandma looked so happy that I snapped a quick picture. She gave me a smile as we walked into the store.

The store was in pristine condition. Everything was sparkling clean, not a speck of dust anywhere. We were immediately greeted. Grandma immediately went to a section of handbags.

"Rory, these are Birkin bags. They are the most precious bags in the world. I have been begging your Grandfather for one for a very long time."

"Why don't you just buy the one you want?" I was confused. She seemed to buy whatever she wanted so why hasn't she bought one yet?

"Rory, a Birkin bag is meant to be a gift. It symbolizes true love."

"Oh wow. I did not know a purse could mean so much."

"Oh, just look at those hand stitches. It's perfect." Grandma was in love with this bag, and I immediately came up with a plan in my head.

"If you could pick your favorite, which one would it be?" I asked while getting my camera out of my bag. I turned around and made it seem like I was looking at the wallets- but I was turning off the flash on my camera.

"Oh, I don't know. There's so many to choose from."

"I really like the shiny bright red. I think it would look great on you. Here try it" I grabbed her purse and handed her the shiny red one. It looked great on her. I snapped a quick picture of her reaction.

"Oh Rory, I love it!" Grandma exclaimed.

I looked at the tag and I about fainted when I saw the price but Grandma brought me back to reality.

"This one is made of crocodile."

I was stunned. "Like real crocodile?"

"Of course. That's why they are so special." Grandma put it back and picked up a purple bag. "This one is ostrich. How unique."

We made our way down the avenue to more shops. We walked into Dolce & Gabbana, Chanel, Gucci, and Dior. Each store we walked out with several bags. Grandma insisted on buying several dresses that were society approved as well as some that I could use this summer while on vacation. Next up was shoe shopping, as Grandma insisted I needed a couple of pairs for my dresses and she wanted a couple new ones too.

I was stunned. There is no way I am letting her buy me more stuff, especially such expensive shoes.

"Grandma, I can't go in there." I stood staring at the Jimmy Choo sign.

"Why not? We need new shoes." She dragged me into the store.

"Grandma, these shoes cost a fortune."

"Don't mind the price. Besides with Logan and Finn offering to let us use the Huntzberger jet and the Morgan hotels, we are saving a bunch. I have allotted quite a bit of money for shopping anyways. Your grandfather puts it into our travel expenses."

"Well okay maybe one pair only because I don't have anything that I can wear to society functions." I went to look at some of the shoes hoping a cheaper pair would stick out to me.

Grandma called to me, "Rory, I found some that I think you would love. It will match your navy blue dress perfectly."

I made my way over to her. The shoes she was holding looked beautiful. They are navy and silver coarse glitter degradé pointy toe pumps. The silver glitter was at the back of the shoe and it had an ombré effect to navy blue at the pointy toe.

"Wow Grandma those would match perfectly."

"Here is your size, try them on." She handed them to me.

I tried them on and they fit perfectly. I love my cheap heels but these Jimmy Choo's were like slipping my feet into butter... or clouds.

"How do they feel?" Grandma questioned.

"Amazing. They are stunning."

"We will take them." Grandma told the lady that was helping us.

Grandma found two pairs for herself and I found a very expensive pair that I tried on but refused to let Grandma pay for them. They were black suede platform pumps with hot fixed crystals. They made me a good six inches taller and made me feel so sexy and grown up.

We decided to call it a day and head back to the hotel. We took a car back that way we didn't have to drag all our bags with us. There seemed to be a lot of traffic happening right now.

Once in the car Grandma asked if we can do lunch in the room.

"That sounds great." Shopping is fun but it is also exhausting.

"Invite Logan, Colin, and Finn if you want. We can sort through the plans and then I'll take a nap and you can go off and sight see or whatever you want to do."

"Okay Grandma."

Rory: Grandma is inviting you three to come eat lunch in our room and to go over travel plans if you want. We are heading back to the hotel now.

Finn: Sounds great. Is there anything in particular you guys want to eat? I'll have them start preparing it.

"Finn wants to know if there is anything in particular you want to eat for lunch."

"Oh, anything is fine. Thank him for me."

"I will."

Rory: Anything is fine. Just get a variety, please and thank you. Grandma says thanks too.

Finn: No problem. It will be ready shortly.

Rory: Thanks :)

We pulled up to the hotel and the bellhop grabbed all our bags and followed us up to our room. We met up with the guys in the lobby and they came to our room.

Grandma sorted the bags and instructed the bellhop to bring hers into her room. I grabbed as many of my bags as I could and Finn carried the rest.

"Will I get to see what you bought?"

"Sure, if you want. I won't be wearing most for a while." I hung the bags up in the closet.

"Will you model them for me?" He gave me a smile.

"Maybe... if you are good."

"I'll be the best." Finn promised.

We made our way out to the common area and Grandma and Logan were discussing days for certain cities. I went over to the kitchenette and made a pot of strong coffee. Finn joined me at the coffee pot.

"Aren't you supposed to be over there mister?" I teasingly asked.

"I'll get the dates from Logan after they are done and I will book the rooms later." He brushed a strand of hair from my face.

"Are you sure your family won't mind? It must be costing them a fortune." I didn't want them to think their new friend was a moocher, AKA me.

"It's no problem. Plus, I will reserve the family suite so it won't cost my family anything. At each hotel my family owns, the entire top floor is basically a house. There's six bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a large living room, kitchen, dining table that can seat twelve, and a hot tub on the balcony. Only the family has access to this floor." He grabbed a mug of coffee and made his way over to the couch.

I was left speechless. He would let us stay in what is essentially his family's home?

I heard a knocking on the door. I grabbed my mug of coffee and let room service in. By the look of things, Finn has outdone himself again.

There was an array of sandwiches, soups, and salads on the first cart. The second cart had a variety of personal pizzas, breads, cheeses, and drinks.

"Wow Finn this looks amazing." I followed the carts into the kitchenette.

Grandma tipped the room service guys and we sat down to eat. The conversation was light and friendly. The conversation turned towards the cities we would be visiting.

"What city is your favorite to visit, Mrs. Gilmore?" Colin asked.

"If we are all going to be travelling together this summer please call me Emily. To answer your question, I love the shopping here in Paris but I simply adore Rome. We have an estate there and I just love to relax for a few days or even a week at a time."

"Wait- you and Grandpa have a house in Rome?" I was confused. Was this a new purchase?

"Yes. Not many people know about it because we like to escape there."

"Grandma that is so cool. Will I get to see it? Are we staying there this summer?" Was it such a secret that even Mom didn't know about it?

"Yes. I was thinking we would go to Venice, Florence, then Rome, possibly Naples afterwards. Then we can go back home or even back to London." Grandma looked at all of us to see if we agreed.

"I personally, would love to go back to London. We didn't get to shop there." I told Grandma.

"Well London it is. You three are more than welcome to join us." Grandma said to the boys.

"That would be nice. Thank you for the offer." Logan replied.

Colin and Finn agreed.

After lunch, Grandma excused herself so she could start packing and take a nap before dinner.

We decided to go explore some. I grabbed my purse and we made our way down to the lobby.

There was a very nice dressed man telling the concierge that no one has shown up for the cocktail class and it was very disappointing.

Finn steered us towards the man. "Excuse me, did I just hear there was a cocktail class?"

"Yes. It is the signature cocktail class by our head barman, Grégory Hazac. We had a private group set up for it but no one has shown up. It was supposed to start twenty minutes ago!" This French man kind of reminded me of Michel. He was very animated when he spoke.

"Well we could sit in for the private group." Finn offered.

"Fine. Follow me."

We followed him to a private elevator and made our way up to one of the hotel's salons.

We were immediately introduced to the barman, Grégory. We sat down at a long table with different cocktail accessories in front of us. We watched as Grégory put on a demonstration for us. It was spectacular.

He showed us his signature cocktail, Dream Lover, and a non-alcoholic one called Go Green. We were each given a taste of his cocktails.

After his demonstration, it was time for us to learn how to make some cocktails. He first taught us how to use the shaker. It was a bit difficult for me but the guys were clearly pros at this. After we made a cocktail of our own we were given souvenir glasses and our own cocktails to go.

We drank our drinks as we headed up to Finn's suite. We placed our empty cups on his coffee table. We were at a loss of what to do. We decided to go swimming for a bit since it was still early and dinner was hours away.

Before we separated, Finn gave me back the CD from Disneyland.

"Did you make a copy for yourself?" I asked.

"Yes. Thank you for letting me borrow it." Finn inched towards me.

"Oh, it's no bother." I closed the gap between us.

Our lips met for a brief second before I pulled away.

"I'll meet you down at the pool." I said before heading to my room.

I grabbed the bathing suit bag and dumped them all out. I wasn't used to having so many different bathing suits. I had one- and it was a one piece.

I grabbed the bathing suit I wore the first time I met the guys. It was the teal crocheted bikini top and matching hipster bottoms. I put on a t-shirt and shorts and slipped my phone and room key into my pocket.

I went into the common area to see if Grandma was awake from her nap. She was.

"Grandma, I am heading down to the pool for a bit but I will be back before dinner."

"I was thinking about going to Lido de Paris. They are having a burlesque style show tonight. You can join me if you would like or you can have dinner with the boys."

"If you don't mind I think I will stay here. I still need to pack my stuff for tomorrow."

"Of course, I don't mind. Do you need money for dinner?"

"No, I still have plenty. Thank you though."

"Have fun at the pool. I will probably be gone when you get back."

"Thank you, Grandma. I hope you enjoy the show." I gave her a hug then made my way down to the pool.

As expected, the guys were already there. My smile fell as I saw a group of girls practically hanging all over the guys- even Finn. If I was being honest with myself I would say that it broke my heart however, I had no claim over Finn. I wasn't his girlfriend. In fact, I had been told already that they don't do girlfriends- so why did I feel like this?

As soon as Finn noticed me he gestured me over smiling the whole time. I plastered a fake smile and joined the group in the water.

I was introduced to the girls- Stephanie, Rosemary, and Juliet. I made polite conversation with them. I learned that they are also from Hartford and knew the guys from society and school.

They seemed nice but I couldn't help but wonder if Finn had slept with any or all of them. The blonde, Stephanie, seemed to keep a close eye on Colin while the redhead, Rosemary, and brunette, Juliet, were staying close to Logan. I did notice Rosemary looking at Finn but whenever I looked at Finn he was always looking at me.

It boosted me a little. I was happy that he wasn't staring at the other girls and I must say that the girls were very attractive.

"So, Gilmore, what are your plans tonight?" Colin asked from the other side of the pool.

"Well nothing now. Grandma is going to see a show tonight so I am on my own."

Before Colin could say anything, Finn cut him off. "Well in that case, would you like to go to dinner tonight? With me? Just the two of us?"

Was this a date? It sounded like a date.

"Sure. I'd love to." I gave him a smile.

We swam and played for a little bit before I decided it was time to get out. I needed time to get ready for dinner and possibly nap or read.

Finn, being a gentleman, walked me back to my room. "I'll pick you up at 7." He gave me a quick kiss before leaving.

I looked at the time, 3:58. I had plenty of time before I had to get ready so I decided to take a quick catnap. I set the alarm for 5 that would give me time to nap, pack, and get ready.

It wasn't long before the alarm was buzzing. I packed my bags except for essentials, tonight's outfit, and an outfit for tomorrow.

I jumped in the shower. I had only planned to take a quick shower since packing took longer than expected but the water was hot and was soothing. By the time I got out it was already 6:15. I quickly styled my hair and put it in a low elegant bun. My makeup was minimal with smokey eyes and a touch of lipstick.

I slipped into a rose colored A-line dress with bell sleeves. The dress came down to almost my knees and was very flowy. It was simple but dressy. I paired it with my black heels.

I put my phone, ID, cash, and room key in my black clutch. I touched up my lipstick and heard a knock at my door.

Finn was dressed very well. He was wearing a light blue button up and black slacks.

"Wow Rory. You look incredible."

"Thank you. So do you, Finn."

He lead me downstairs to the waiting car. Conversation was light. The car pulled up outside of La Plage Parisienne.

We were immediately escorted to an outside seating area. It was beautiful; we were right on the water. There were twinkling lights everywhere. The tables were decorated with wine glasses and cutlery. One side of the tables had chairs and the other side was cushioned couches.

Finn and I both sat on the cushioned couch. It wasn't weird at all. In fact, I really enjoyed being this close to Finn.

The waiter came to fill our water and take our order.

"Do you care if I order for you Love?"

"Not at all." He was being so sweet.

"We will each have the squid, broccolini, and snack cake for starters, the granny smith and ginger swordfish and zucchini, and tiramisu with coffee for dessert."

The waiter recited everything back, smiled then left us alone.

"This is amazing Finn, thank you."

"Thank you for allowing me to take you out." We sat and smiled at each other. He leaned in a gave me a gentle kiss. I wanted to deepen the kiss but I knew this was not the time nor place for it.

We made light conversation and ate our meal. It was one of the best tasting meals I have ever had.

"How did you know what to order?" Everything fit together well and tasted great.

"My mother taught me all about ordering and what pairs well with each other. She said it will help me when I take a young lady out on a date. I could impress them with my skill. At the time I thought she was crazy, but I'm hoping I impressed you tonight."

"You were very impressive Finn. I will have to thank your mom if I ever get the chance to meet her."

"If you attend any society function you will more than likely meet my parents."

"Well I look forward to it. They must be pretty awesome to raise such a fine son."

"I get my good looks from my dad so I might have to keep you away." He laughed and I joined in.

"I'm not Paris." I cringed at the memory of seeing her and Professor Fleming locking lips.

"Who's Paris?" Finn looked cute when he was confused.

"My friend who is dating a professor." It's not like he knows Paris so I don't think it would matter that I told him.

"Oh hmm. Anyways, let's not talk about gross things. Tonight I want it to be about us."

"Sounds great to me. What else do you have planned tonight?"

"It's a surprise. Let's go." He left some cash on the table to cover the bill. Actually it was a lot of cash, I will have to treat him out sometime.

We walked along the river arm in arm. It was a nice night with a gentle breeze.

I saw an ice cream stand and pulled Finn along.

"You sit here and I will be right back. What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" I asked.

"Anything. Surprise me." He tried to hand me money but I shook my head.

"This one is on me."

I ordered each of us chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in a cone and brought it over to Finn.

"I hope this is ok."

"Anything you bring me is perfectly ok."

I blushed a little. We ate our ice cream and walked a bit more. We eventually headed back to the restaurant and got into the waiting car and made our way back to the hotel.

It was still fairly early so I knew Grandma wasn't back yet. We headed to the elevators.

"Would you like to hang out in my room for a bit?" Finn asked quietly.

"Sure, just let me change into something more comfy. I'll meet you at your room when I'm done." I headed for my room and he headed for his.

I took my makeup off and let my hair down. I changed into my comfy shorts and a t-shirt. I slipped on some flip flops and grabbed my phone and room key.

A short while later I knocked on Finn's door. He opened it wearing lounge pants and no shirt.

I couldn't speak.

"You ok? Want to come in?"

"Uh yea...sure. Sorry I was caught off guard." I laughed and made my way past him.

"I figured we could cuddle in bed and watch a movie." Finn followed me.

I put my phone and room key on the bedside table and climbed under the turned down covers. "That sounds great to me."

I grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. I stopped at the movie channel. A new movie was about to come on.

"What movie is this?" Finn climbed in next to me and propped the pillows up so he could lean back against them.

"Not sure it is just now coming on." I snuggled into his side and put my head on his chest.

I recognized the movie from the beginning. Sixteen Candles. "Oh I love this movie. I feel really bad for her though. Her own family forgets her birthday. I mean what kind of family could do such a thing? I am just so lucky that my mom makes a huge deal about my birthday, I guess that's a perk of being an only child."

"My parents also throw a huge party for my birthday but most of the time I just hang out with Logan and Colin until the party at night."

"I just go about my day until my mom tells me it's time to come home." We laughed a bit while we watched the movie. "Even if I had ten kids I wouldn't forget any of their birthdays."

"Well Love that's because you are a very caring person. You will make a great mom one day, I just know it." I gave him a hug around his torso.

We stayed silent until the end of the movie. It was the part where Jake and Samantha are sitting with the cake on the table. "Look at the way he's looking at her. That's what I want."

Finn turned my head towards him and leaned down to kiss me. I deepened the kiss. I turned my body towards him and straddled his lap. My hands were wandering over his smooth abs. He kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

We made love. It was slow, sensual, and full of passion. I don't think I could ever get tired of the way Finn made me feel.

We laid tangled in the sheets afterwards. I didn't want to leave but I knew I needed to get some sleep and I needed to be in my room in the morning.

I gave Finn a deep kiss then said, "I should get going. I don't want Grandma to worry." I got up and got redressed.

He tried to get up with me but I stopped him. "No you stay here and get some rest. I will see you in the morning- bright and early."

I gave him another kiss then said goodbye. I walked back to my room with a smile on my face. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I knew I would have great dreams tonight.


	10. Chapter 10- Venice part 1

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually misses him.

Author Note: I only own the mistakes. Everything familiar belongs to ASP and CW.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

I was in a great mood. I woke up feeling well rested and happy. Last night felt like a turning point for Finn and me. It felt like we really connected and not just because we were having sex. I have never felt more emotionally, physically, and mentally attracted to someone.

I got up and took a quick shower before getting dressed and packing the rest of my things. I brought all my luggage to the common area where Grandma was already eating breakfast.

I grabbed a mug of coffee and a couple of chocolate croissants and sat down on the couch.

"Your Grandfather called me earlier. I will be meeting him the day after tomorrow. He will be in town for some business. I would invite you but I'm sure there are other things that you would rather do. Plus, with us being separated I don't want you to be put in the middle of things." Grandma looked a little sad.

"I'm sure the guys can make plans and entertain me for the day. I'll have my phone on the entire time so if you need me I will be there as soon as I can." I hated that they were having problems but after everything Grandma and Grandpa have done for me I will be there for them no matter what.

"That's sweet of you but I will be fine. I will probably be out all day but I can leave you some money for your meals."

"You know the guys won't let me pay for my meals."

"Yes. They are very sweet. They are society men after all. How are you enjoying your time with them?"

"They are so much fun. They know the sights and always have a great time no matter what." There was no way I was going to talk about the sex with Finn.

"Well I'm glad. They could be your friends for life." She had a certain gleam in her eyes.

"That would be nice. Especially at society functions. I won't feel alone."

There was a knock on the door. I opened it to see a bellhop cart and the guys.

"Good morning guys. Did you steal the cart?" I said happily.

"Morning" they grumbled.

"Borrowed it temporarily." Colin said.

"What's wrong?" They didn't seem very happy.

"Too early." Logan muttered.

"Well the sooner we board the plane the sooner you guys can take a nap." I ushered them inside.

Grandma and the guys exchanged pleasantries as I grabbed my purse. Our luggage was loaded onto the cart and Finn and Logan steered the cart to the elevators.

Once everything was loaded into the car we all climbed in and made our way to the airport.

I've never flown on a private jet so I am not entirely sure what I was expecting but I wasn't expecting to just drive up to the plane. That's right- we drove right up to the plane. Like twenty steps away. In no time, we were boarding a very posh plane.

One look inside and it screamed wealth.

As soon as we walked onto the plane Logan gave us a tour. At the very front was the cockpit, followed by the crew lounge area, a restroom, and the galley. Then we were back at the entrance and worked our way to the back. There was immediately four single swivel reclining seats. Two on each side of the aisle. Two were facing forward and the other two were facing rear. There was a table pulled out in between them however the table could be compacted and put in the side cubby.

Moving a bit farther back there was a couch on one side of the plane and on the other side was a massive flat screen TV that could go down into the storage container. A bit beyond that was six more seats. This time there were four on one side and two on the other. There was a table that could be pulled out to make a conference table of the sort.

There was a door behind that. Logan pushed a button on the wall and the door slid open. This was the private area. There was a separate bathroom and a couch on each side of the aisle. They folded down to become a large bed that could fit all of us.

We followed Logan back out to the main area. Finn pulled me to sit next to him near the back. We occupied the two seat bench facing forward. I sat closest to the window because I did not want to miss the sight.

Grandma sat towards the front facing forward. She had told me once that she gets sick if she faces backwards. Logan checked on her and she said she was just going to read the entire trip and for us to have fun.

Colin and Logan sat opposite Finn and me. We pulled the table out and Logan grabbed a deck of cards.

"You ever play poker Rory?" Logan asked.

"Uh definitely not." I only knew a little bit from what I've seen on TV.

We couldn't play until we were in the air but they were going to use the time we had to teach me.

There seemed to be an endless number of rules and just as many different games.

"I'll help you out for a bit, Love." Finn gave me a smile and a quick kiss.

"Thanks. It's just so confusing."

The pilot announced we needed to buckle up and prepare for takeoff.

It wasn't long until we were in the air and notified that we can unbuckle our seat belts. I went to check on Grandma.

"Are you ok Grandma? Do you need anything?"

"Oh, I'm fine dear. I am just going to read and maybe nap for a few."

"Ok just let me know if you need anything."

Just as I was heading back to my seat the stewardess came over to Grandma to get her a drink.

"Is she ok Love?"

"Oh, yea she is going to read and possibly nap. So how long is this flight?"

"It is usually an hour and thirty-five minutes but can take up to two hours." Logan answered.

We played cards for a bit and I was actually getting the hang of things. I got up to stretch my legs and to check on Grandma. She was napping so I went back to my seat.

Finn leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Are you a part of the mile high club?"

I giggled and whispered, "No."

"You want to be?" He asked slyly.

"Maybe when my Grandma isn't on the plane."

"Deal. We will borrow Huntzberger's plane or just take my family jet one day. I will make sure it is just the two of us."

"Sounds perfect."

Colin and Logan went to sit on the couch and play a video game on the TV. I leaned over and kissed Finn. I could not believe what a great Summer I was having. I will be sad when I can't see him every day but at least I might see him at functions. Just have to take this one day at a time and enjoy the time we did have together.

Finn pulled away before it could go any further. "We will have to be sneaky at the hotel because I didn't like not having you in my arms this morning. I can't imagine you being in the room next to me and not having you in my bed."

"I missed you being in my bed this morning too. I feel weird to be the type of girl who is wanting a guy around all the time, especially after how I was raised. It's a scary feeling but I just want you to know that I am enjoying my time with you. So, thank you."

"I will be around as much or as little as you want. All you have to do is ask."

I kissed him. I couldn't explain my feelings but I was enjoying kissing him. I'm pretty sure I could stay in and just have long make out sessions. It was a weird but different feeling. This is how most teenagers must feel. I mean I enjoyed being with Dean and Jess but I didn't feel this way with them.

All too soon we had to buckle up and prepare for landing.

It was such a smooth landing. I figured it would be bumpy and scary since that's what people usually say but it was the smoothest landing I've ever experienced. It was definitely a perk of a private jet.

Our luggage was unloaded from the plane and loaded into the waiting car and a short while later we were on our way to the hotel.

Finn told us the ride would be about twenty minutes. I sat near the window so I could see the sights. We had to go across a long bridge to the Venice Island. He told us that the hotel was along the Grand Canal in the San Marco area.

We pulled up to the hotel. It was very extravagant. We were led inside and Finn went to the front desk. He gave the guy at the counter a handshake and gestured to us. They exchanged a few more words then Finn headed back to us.

"Everything is good to go." Finn led us to the elevator bank and we made our way up to the penthouse suite.

What I was expecting was completely different than what I saw when we got off the elevator. The elevator opened and we were in a foyer of sorts. It opened up to the massive living room. The kitchen and dining area were off to the side of the living room. There was a hallway to the left of the living room and one to the right. Finn explained the master suite, one large bedroom, and one hall bathroom were to the left. The other bedrooms were to the right.

"Emily your room will be to the left. It has a great bathroom and a great view. It is next to the master but only my parents stay in that room. The rest of us will be down this hallway- if that is okay with you?" Finn seemed a bit nervous.

"Of course. Thank you so much." Grandma followed her luggage to her room.

The rest of our luggage was brought down the other hall. We were each shown to our rooms. My room was at the very end and Finn's was right next to mine.

"Finn, do you think it is a wise idea to be in the room next to each other?"

"It's a bloody brilliant idea. I don't think your Grandmother is going to come down here and check our rooms but just in case she does we will still be in our own rooms."

"Ok but if she says anything I am going to say it was your idea. Although she does like you so it might not be an issue."

We each went into our rooms and began to unpack. Grandma found me a short while later.

"Rory dear I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me."

"Sure Grandma, that would be great. Let me go tell the guys we are leaving."

"I'll meet you in the living room" Grandma said before walking out of the room.

I grabbed my purse and headed to Finn's room. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know Grandma is taking me shopping. We should be back in a few hours."

He turned so he was facing me. He gave me a kiss before saying, "Buy something sexy to model for me."

"We'll see." I gave him another quick kiss and made my way to the living room.

Grandma and I made our way downstairs to the waiting car. Our first stop was the Rialto Bridge. We walked to the center of the bridge to have a better view. I've seen pictures before but the view was beautiful. There were hundreds of small boats and gondolas. I made a mental note to take a gondola ride with Finn at some point.

I grabbed my camera and took a few pictures. I took one of Grandma alone, she took one of me alone, and a nice lady took a picture of both of us.

We walked through a couple of jewelry stores and made our way to a clothing store. Grandma grabbed a sales lady and began gathering clothes to try on. I told grandma I was going to look in my section and would meet her back here in an hour.

I went straight to the dresses. I wanted to get a party dress or two since the guys liked to go out and party.

I found a few that I wanted to try on. A lady showed me to the dressing room and hung up the dresses for me.

The first dress that I tried on was a mock neck skater dress in black. I really liked the way it flowed. I took a quick picture of me wearing it then took it off. I put it in the "to buy" pile.

The second dress was a scalloped sequins body-con dress. It looked like a Lorelai dress. I took a quick picture of me wearing it then took it off. I felt like it was too flashy for me so I put it in the "put back" pile.

The third dress was a deep plunge maxi dress in royal blue. The front was modest with a crew neck and sleeveless. The back plunged into a deep U that ended three quarters of the way down my back. This was a very nice dress. I could wear it to an elegant dinner or a society event. I took a quick picture of me wearing it then took it off. I put it in the "to buy" pile.

The last dress was a simple black t-shirt dress with sleeves that went down to my elbows. It was a casual dress but I could accessorize it to be a little dressy. I chose black because black was more versatile. To my surprise there were pockets in it! I took a quick picture of me wearing it then took it off. I put it in the "to buy" pile.

I handed the one I didn't want back to the lady and made my way to the bras. I wanted a new set for my new dresses.

I found an underwire halter style bra with removable straps. The cups were made of a shimmering teal foil lace. The matching thong was strappy with the same shimmering teal foil lace. It screamed sex. I found my size and continued looking.

I was about to give up when I found a matching set that screamed Hollywood starlet. It was a light pink colored demi cup bra. The top of the cups was made of lace. There was a satin and elastic band that crossed in the front slightly below the underwire of the bra that met in the back with the bra clasp. The matching thong also had a satin and elastic strap that came out from the side of the lace front. There was a smaller strap across the top that connected to the top center of the lace. It almost reminded me of a garter belt but it was just a strap.

I grabbed my size and made my way to the register to pay before meeting up with Grandma.

She was just paying when I caught up to her. She saw my bags. "Oh, I would have paid for that you know but I'm glad you found some things."

"Well I used the cash that you gave me so technically you did pay. I do appreciate everything you have done for me." I gave her a hug.

"Well how about we grab a quick lunch then head back to the hotel. I am getting a bit tired."

"That sounds perfect." The sales lady gathered all of Grandma's bags and followed us out of the store to the car.

We made our way to a small café. We ordered coffee and a salad each. We ate and had light conversation. She mentioned having dinner as a group somewhere and I said I was fine with that and was sure the guys would like that.

Once back at the hotel I put my bags in my bedroom closet and went to check in with the guys. Grandma had laid down for a nap.

"Hey Colin where are the other two?"

"They had to go out for a bit. Logan had a call from one of his girls and Finn is helping with some issues that popped up here. I'm not sure when they will be back."

"Ok well I'm going to go explore for a bit. I was going to wander around the hotel and try to find the pool and possibly some fun things to do, would you like to join me?" I wasn't sure why I asked but it would have been rude not to.

"Sure, that sounds fun." Colin turned off the TV and we headed down to the lobby.

We wandered around the bottom floors for a bit. We found an indoor pool, sauna, spa, gym, and restaurant. We heard there was a roof top pool but weren't we on the top floor? I went to the front desk and inquired about this roof top pool and was told it is on floor 4 in a separate wing of the hotel over the spa.

Colin and I headed the way we were told and found it. The views were incredible. There was a square pool surrounded by lounge cushions and pillows. We could see the water from up here. The other wing of the hotel was right behind us. I wonder what room in the penthouse suite was facing the pool.

"Does your room have a view of the pool?" I asked Colin.

"No but the master and the room your Grandmother is in does."

"How do you know that?" I was amazed he just said that matter of factly- almost like he had been here before but Finn had mentioned that no one has been here except for him.

"I'm great with direction and I looked out my window."

"I'm not that great with direction."

Colin and I headed back inside and went back down to the lobby. We found a long hallway so we followed it. There wasn't a sign that said employees only or do not enter. The hallway turned around a corner and there was a huge door that was propped opened. We walked inside and saw a bar on one entire side of the room. There was a dance floor in the middle with a DJ stand nearby. There were floor to ceiling windows and doors that opened to a terrace.

I walked outside on the terrace; we were right at the canal. There were tables and benches set up. I could not believe how close to the water we were. I could jump over the railing and be in the water within a second. I heard Colin answer his phone inside so I stayed here looking out at the water to give him some privacy.

I suddenly felt arms wrap around me. I screamed. I heard a familiar laugh behind me. Finn. I turned around ready to yell at him but as soon as I turned around I saw that he was holding a single yellow rose. He handed it to me.

"Finn, it is so beautiful! Thank you." I gave him a hug.

"Sorry I had to help with some issues regarding a wedding party that is coming in next week."

"It's ok. I got to see the hotel with Colin's great sense of direction."

"Do you like the hotel? How was shopping?" He eagerly asked.

"Shopping was great." I showed him the pictures and told him I bought all except for the flashy dress. He loved them. "And as far as the hotel it is so beautiful. Your dad and mom have great taste. If I could afford to stay here I would. It would be my top pick here in Venice." I was being honest too. I know the hotel must cost a tiny fortune but it was elegant without being too over the top.

"You can always stay here or any of the family hotels whether you are with me or alone. Logan and Colin also have that privilege."

"Finn, I can't do that. I can't stay in your family's hotel alone. Not that I do much traveling or anything but still I wouldn't feel comfortable." I really appreciated the thought but there's no way I would just stay here alone.

"Fine, I'll just have to come with you then. Possibly turn it into a party trip." He gave me a smile then led me back inside.

We met back up with Colin and decided to go back up to the room. We would hang out and watch movies until dinner.

Grandma was up and reading when we made it back to the room. I told her all about the hotel and what we found. She said she would have to book some spa appointments for tomorrow that way she looked extra nice for her meet up with Grandpa.

I sat on the couch next to Finn and we flipped through the channels until it was close to dinner time.

We all decided to eat at the hotel's restaurant for dinner so Grandma and I went to our rooms to start getting ready.

I decided to wear my new elegant dress that I bought today- the Club L deep plunge back maxi dress in royal blue. It was formal enough that I could wear it to dinner. I put my hair in a simple up do and put some dangly earrings in my lobes. I slipped on my black heels. I decided to leave my clutch in the room because we were just going downstairs to eat and then probably coming back to change.

When I went out to the living room everyone was waiting on me.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting."

"Rory, Love, you look stunning." Finn said while making his way over to me.

Grandma smiled at me. "Is this what you bought today?"

"Sure is. I figured tonight would be a good night to wear it." Grandma nodded her approval.

We made our way down to the restaurant where Finn led us to our reserved table. We had a private table in the corner. To say this was one of the best meals I have ever eaten would be an understatement. I felt like I had died and went to heaven. We all dined on sea bass and red prawn tartare, mozzarella ravioli with black truffles, loin of lamb with roasted carrots and potatoes, and black chocolate mousse with cassis sorbet.

After supper Grandma excused herself and went back to the room. She wanted to read for a bit before going to bed.

Finn said he wanted to bring us someplace cool. He led us down the long hallway that Colin and I discovered earlier. The big door was closed. He opened it and led us inside where they had turned this room into a night club. There was easily a couple hundred people inside. Most were on the dance floor dancing while others were at the bar or outside on the terrace.

We went to the bar and grabbed drinks for all of us. Colin and Logan went off to find a girl of their own. Finn and I drank our drinks and danced for a while. I was getting tired so we went to look for Logan and Colin.

Colin was sitting outside on the terrace with a cute brunette.

"Colin, we are going to call it a night. Do you know where Huntz is?" Finn told him.

"Check the dark corner." We left to go find Logan.

We found him in the dark corner like Colin had suggested. He currently had his tongue down some girl's throat. Finn cleared his throat and Logan pulled away.

"We are heading back. I'll see you tomorrow?" Finn asked.

Logan nodded before going back to playing tonsil hockey with the girl.

We made it to the elevator before either of us spoke.

"Sorry you had to see him like that, Love, but he wants to have a great time and party before his dad makes him take over the company in two years."

"Hey I don't mind. I'm not the type of person that would be that affectionate in public but I don't judge others that do. Now let's not talk about Logan anymore and let's talk about us." I grabbed his tie and pulled him close to me. "Or how about we not talk at all." I pulled him closer until our lips touched.

Our kiss grew deeper by the second. Finally, we broke free when the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

We quietly made our way to our rooms. We each went into our own room to change into something more comfortable. I went straight to the bathroom to let my hair down and to take my makeup off. I put my earrings away and quickly brushed my teeth.

I laid out some lounge shorts and a t-shirt but decided against putting them on. What was the point when Finn was just going to take it off? I put on a silky robe that was hanging on the back of the door. I made sure my dress was hung up in the closet and headed to the bed.

Finn was suddenly standing behind me.

"Where did you come from? I didn't hear the door open or close." It's like he just materialized in here.

"There's a secret entrance between our rooms. My sister and I had them put in when we were younger so we could sneak into each other's room without being out in the hallway and risk getting in trouble for being out of bed."

"Wow that's so cool and sneaky. Is the secret passage only in this hotel or in all of your family's hotels?"

"All of them." Finn said before crashing his lips to mine.

"This will be the best summer of my life." I was so sure of it.

"Best summer of your life so far." Finn said mischievously.

We quickly discarded our clothes and climbed into bed together. Our bodies were so close I couldn't tell where one of us started or ended. I didn't really care to find out. Sex with Finn was more than I could ever imagine it would be. It was about reaching mutual pleasure and he was great at making sure I was pleased. How did I get so lucky? What was supposed to be a one night stand is turning into something that could last forever. We fell asleep while our sweaty bodies cooled.


	11. Chapter 11- Venice part 2

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually misses him.

Author Note: I only own the mistakes. Everything familiar belongs to ASP and CW.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

I woke up to Finn kissing my neck.

"Good morning." I mumbled.

"Morning Love. I forgot to tell you that I absolutely loved you in that dress last night. All I wanted to do was rip it off you." He kissed me lower and lower.

My body was starting to feel alive from his warm kisses. I looked at the alarm clock. It was still early enough that Grandma would still be asleep. I decided to make great use of the short time we had this morning.

Finn refused to make it quick. He took his time which was great but now I was running late. I kissed Finn as he snuck through the secret panel and took a very quick shower. I put on light makeup and threw on a simple summer dress. I slipped on some sandals and made my way to the living room where Grandma was already eating breakfast.

"Morning Grandma."

"Good morning Rory. You look nice." Grandma said.

"Thank you. I figured we could spend the day together then have a nice quiet dinner with just the two of us."

"That sounds lovely." We finished eating and I went back to my room to grab my purse and camera and to talk to Finn.

I used the secret panel to go into Finn's room.

"Hey." Finn greeted me with a kiss.

"I just wanted you to know that I am going to spend the day with my Grandma and have dinner with her, just the two of us. I hope you don't mind. It's just that Grandma and Grandpa are separated and she is meeting with him tomorrow and I know she is stressing out about it even if she doesn't show it."

"It's no problem Love. Take care of her and I will do something with Logan and Colin. See you after dinner then?"

"Yep. I'm all yours tonight." He gave me a deep kiss and I unfortunately had to pull away.

Grandma and I headed to Basilica di San Marco or known as Saint Mark's Basilica. She made reservations for a private tour. When we got there I was surprised at how many people were outside and taking pictures. It's pretty early in the morning and it is crowded! I am so thankful that Grandma set up a private tour.

There was so much to see and appreciate. We saw the model to explain the architecture and how it was built. We saw all the mosaics and their signature golden backgrounds. We saw all the sculptures. We saw the Treasures of St. Marks and the Pala d'Oro. It was all stunning. I made sure to take a lot of pictures.

Mom and I didn't come here last summer so this was all new to me. I am so grateful that Grandma is showing me new and interesting things and I am so grateful to have met the guys and that they seem to enjoy spending time with me.

Grandma and I walked around a bit more. I was starting to people watch. There were college students, families and even older people all with exciting smiles on their faces. It just proves that one is never too old to do the things that make them happy.

We had already spent hours here so we decided to take a break and grab a bite to eat. We found a nice quiet restaurant nearby. We ate and had light conversation and decided to see the Saint Mark's Museum next.

We walked through the museum and met a really nice family that said they just came from Biblioteca Marciana and they had a great time.

"Can we go? It's not too far." I asked.

"Sure. Then we can grab an early dinner and I'll go to my spa appointments when we get back."

We made our way out to the car. I took one last glance at the amazing structure then slid into the car. I looked out of my window and saw the water. I don't think I will want to leave. I love it here; the views are spectacular and the people are so friendly.

We made it to our destination a short while later. This is what I dreamed of. Old architecture and old books. I could spend forever in a place like this. The books had a very distinct smell. To me it smelled like happiness. We had a quick guided tour and learned about the construction.

After spending way too much time looking around (for Grandma never for me!) we headed to the shopping district that was right around the corner. Grandma bought several bags of things before we made our way to a restaurant.

Taverna La Fenice was exceptional. We were immediately led to a table where a waiter dropped off waters and took our drink orders. Grandma ordered a glass of house wine for the both of us. We quietly looked over the menu until the wine was delivered. Grandma ordered first- deep fried zucchini flowers with crispy vegetables for an appetizer, risotto "de secoe" ancient Venetian recipe for entreé, and dark chocolate mousse for dessert. I ordered hand sliced parma ham with assorted cheeses for appetizer, ravioli with white meats and black truffle from Norcia for entreé, and dark chocolate mousse for dessert. The waiter repeated it back and then left.

"So Grandma, what spa treatments are you getting done tonight?" I was genuinely intrigued.

"Pretty much everything they offer. Manicure, pedicure, steam bath, facial, deep tissue massage, and I'm going to get my hair done. They have this new line of hair products that are known for their use of essential oils and plant extracts. It's supposed to smell divine." Grandma was smiling so much.

"Wow that sounds amazing." That would probably take hours!

"Maybe we can have a girls day and get pampered later on this summer."

"That sounds great Grandma. That will be really nice right before school starts." I could just imagine finishing this vacation off with a relaxing spa day.

Our food was delivered with barely any time between courses although it didn't feel rushed. Grandma and I kept our conversations light and not mentioning the stress that she would endure tomorrow.

After we were done eating, Grandma paid the bill and we were on our way back to the hotel. The ride back was fairly quick and the sun was just setting. The elevator brought us right up to our floor.

Before Grandma headed to her room she said, "It will be late when I get done with the spa. I will see you for breakfast tomorrow morning. If you go out please be safe and make sure you have your phone. Mine will be in my room but you can call the spa if you really need me."

"Ok will do. Go and enjoy getting pampered and make sure you relax. Don't worry about tomorrow until tomorrow comes." I gave her a smile.

"Yes. Good advice." She said before turning and walking to her room.

I turned around and walked to my room. It was quiet on this half of the floor so I assumed the guys were out somewhere. I could take a nice relaxing bath. I started taking off my dress when I heard the hidden passage door open. I turned around to see Finn wearing a grey button up shirt with black slacks.

"Keep the dress on and come out with us."

"I didn't hear you guys so I was just going to take a relaxing bath."

"We can relax tomorrow. Please come out with us. There's a cool underground club on the mainland that is supposed to be fun. They have a disco area, pool tables, table soccer, and a separate night club area with a huge dance floor."

Finn walked closer to me with each word he said. He was standing so close our bodies were now touching.

"You promise we can relax tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." He leaned in for a kiss. I tried to deepen it but he slowly pulled away.

"Ok I'll go if I can put on a shorter dress. It's a little warm outside and if we are going to be dancing on a crowded dance floor I don't want to ruin this dress."

He smiled and replied "Deal!" as he was walking back into his room.

I put on the bodycon dress that I wore to Le Duplex. I changed my make up slightly and was ready to go. I put my ID, cash, cards, and phone in a clutch and headed out to the living room.

Of course the guys were waiting on me but I had to change.

"God love, that dress will be the death of me." Finn wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss.

I made sure my lips were pressed against his ear before whispering, "Just wait until you see what is on underneath it."

Finn pulled me closer to him and I could feel his erection forming.

Logan cleared his throat behind me.

"Oh ummm sorry guys." I laughed.

"You don't have to apologize love. This is their payback from making me watch it all these years." Finn grinned at Logan.

"Didn't know voyeurism was your thing Finn." Logan teased.

"You wish." Finn fired back.

We all enjoyed a laugh while we headed to the waiting car. The club was about a twenty minute car ride from the hotel. We laughed and talked about random things.

The driver pulled in front of a huge building. Unlike Le Duplex, it was above ground and underground. The above ground part was called the summer garden. They had a local band playing for a hug crowd. It sounded a lot like Lane's Band. I took out my phone and recorded some of it and then sent the video to Lane.

"My best friend is in a rock band and they sound very similar to this." I explained to the guys.

We made our way downstairs where the dance floor was already semi packed. Finn immediately pulled me to the middle of the dance floor. We salsaed, rocked out, and grinded to all types of music.

Currently, Finn was standing behind me rocking his hips in tune to mine while kissing my earlobe. He moved his kisses down to my neck and nibbled. The fire was set ablaze. I hoped the fire never went out. The more time I spent with Finn the more the fire burned. I felt like we were magnets and my magnet was only attracted to Finn's. It didn't want anyone else's just Finn's. And so far it seemed like his only wanted mine and a part of me loved it. He made me feel wanted, desired, and loved. Not like a forever and ever love but loved like he loves every part of me. Well that's silly because we have only known each other for a very short while. Maybe love at first sight was real and maybe it was possible to love someone even if you didn't know everything about him. No that can't be it. I'm just thinking this way because of the atmosphere. The music, the grinding, Finn kissing my neck.

I turned around to look at Finn but before my eyes could focus he kissed me with everything he had. It was hot. This kiss was quickly getting to XXX. We pulled back to breathe.

"Let's go get a drink." He gestured to the bar.

I let him lead me to the bar and he ordered us two bottles of water. I was thankful for that as I was hot and needed to hydrate.

"Would you like to check out the pool tables?" Finn asked.

"Uh sure. Do you know where they are?" I questioned.

"No but I'm sure they are around here somewhere." Finn started looking around.

"Where's Colin's sense of direction when we need it?" I murmured.

Finn spotted something and soon was pulling me by my hand. We made our way through the crowd and finally made it to a decently open room where there were a dozen pool tables and 'table soccer' aka foosball tables.

I spotted Colin and Logan playing pool and pulled Finn for a change.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

A combined "Hey" came from both of them. They were seriously focusing on the pool table which I am surprised they were considering the twins that were practically throwing themselves on Logan and Colin.

I leaned against Finn but he pulled me to where I was standing in front of him with my upper body leaned back into his upper body. Finn and I watched Logan and Colin play pool. They took turns winning so it seemed. They were setting up another round of pool when one of the twins whispered something in Logan's ear. Logan grinned and nodded his head.

He turned to look at us and said, "Colin and I are heading home with the girls. We will see you tomorrow."

"We still on for the plan?" Finn asked.

"Yep but maybe not as early. I won't get much sleep tonight." He laughed and gave me a wink.

We all said our goodbyes then Finn and I headed to the waiting car.

Once we were safely on our way back to the hotel I asked Finn, "What is the plan for tomorrow?"

"To relax" He replied with a smile.

"Relaxing doesn't have a set time unless we are going somewhere." I argued.

"We are going somewhere." Finn retorted.

"And where might that place be?" I questioned.

"To relax." Finn grinned.

"Finnegan Riley Morgan the third if you don't tell me right now where we are going you will regret it." I gave him a mock glare then laughed.

"We are going to go relax at the beach tomorrow." Finn pulled me closer so our sides were touching.

"That sounds nice." A nice relaxing day at the beach sounded great.

I looked out my window as we were driving over the bridge. The lights were shining bright and reflecting off the water. The water was calm with gentle waves. Life was perfect in this moment and I wish I could stop time. I had no worries here. I always had a great time with Finn. He made me laugh and smile and I'm happier than I have been in such a long time. It may not be love but it sure feels like it. It's a bittersweet feeling for me. On one hand I am so happy but on the other Grandma and Grandpa are so unhappy. I hate to see Grandma sad. Her and Grandpa are meant for each other. They are just going through a rough time and I know things will work out in the end….even if I have to force it a little bit.

Finn squeezed my hand and brought me out of my thoughts. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. Just thinking about how happy I am and how I wish I could pause time." I admitted.

"Me too love but I know things will work out in the end and we will see other after this summer. But let's not think about that. We still have a ton of time left. For now let's just enjoy this." He signaled between us.

"Sounds great. I've had more fun since I've met you than I've had in several years." It wasn't a lie...especially since what has happened with Dean.

"You need to get out more." He teased. "All jokes aside, I'm honored love. I truly am and I've had a lot of fun with you and I would love to get to know you better. I wanna hear about your life- the good, the bad, and the ugly." I could see that he was being honest. He really wanted to get to know me.

"I'm afraid that once I tell you certain things you will change your mind about me and think I am a horrible person. I've done some bad things in my life." It's hard to believe that a few minutes of bad judgment will dictate what people think about me.

"That won't happen. Everyone does bad things. No matter what you've done I won't think of you in a negative way. Not even if you shanked someone." He laughed and I joined in.

"Well I can say that I've never shanked someone." I laughed. Thankful that he was able to make me laugh and smile again.

We pulled up to the hotel and got out. We made our way to the elevator in comfortable silence.

We were quiet entering the suite in case Grandma was asleep. He gave me a kiss and whispered, "Let me get changed and I'll meet you in your room."

"Sounds great." I was hoping we could cuddle and talk all night.

We went into our own room to get into some comfy clothes. I quickly showered and washed my make up off then changed into shorts and a t shirt. I brushed my hair and headed to my bed when I noticed Finn was laying there with just lounge pants on.

As I got closer he pulled the covers down and climbed under them then patted my side of the bed. I climbed in and scooted closer to Finn. He covered me with the cover and I laid my head on his chest.

"I think it's best to start from the beginning of my childhood and work our way to the present." I snuggled closer to him.

"Take your time love and only tell me what you want to." He kissed my hair and I began.

"It all started at 4:03 AM when I finally made my entrance into this crazy world. Everyone wanted my mom to marry my dad. My mom didn't want that, I mean of course she didn't, she was only 16. One day my mom ran away with me and she came to an inn in Stars Hollow. She begged for a job, any job. Mia the inn owner gave her a job as a maid. Mia let us live in the old shed. My mom put up a curtain to give us a private bathroom. Honestly I loved living there and Mia was so hospitable and loving.

Eventually mom brought us to Grandma and Grandpa's house. It was mainly for holidays but at least it was something. Mom was even able to save up enough money to buy a house. We named it the Crap Shack but it's cozy and has some great memories. Mia let us take some old furniture from the inn and a lot of people in town donated stuff for us. Over time we replaced everything with new stuff.

When it came to my schooling I aced all my classes at Stars Hollow High so my mom borrowed money from my grandparents to pay for my tuition at Chilton- where I graduated as valedictorian even though I had a very rocky start.

My dad was in and out of my life...mainly out. Every time he would come back mom would get her hopes up just to get heartbroken all over again. At around the time I had my debutante ball I had my first boyfriend, Dean. He was my escort and I had to beg and plead with him, especially after Lane read he was required to wear tails and gloves. My dad actually was there too. It felt nice to pretend that we were a happy family.

Dean told me he loved me on our three month anniversary but I didn't say it back so he broke up with me. I was heartbroken but determined to get over it. I even made my mom wake up really early on a Saturday to go shopping. It was tough walking around town for a bit because I didn't want to accidentally bump into him. I eventually grew to miss him so I told him I loved him. Looking back, I don't think I ever did love him I was just afraid of being alone so I did the one thing I knew that could get him back- confessed my love to him.

Everything was great until Luke's nephew Jess came into town. He was a troubled 17 year old who was your typical bad boy. I tried so hard to hate him but deep down I felt an attraction to him that I didn't feel with Dean. Dean was the safe choice but boy did my body want Jess.

It felt like the universe wanted us to be together. He kept showing up where I was and Luke had practically begged me to tutor him so he didn't drop out so I did even though my mom didn't want me too. He joked and teased me and it felt right. So one night we are at Luke's diner studying and Jess just cannot pay attention. He begs me to go out to get ice cream. So we took the car that Dean built for me out for ice cream. On the way back we got into an accident- not a bad one- but I did need to wear a cast.

I'm not sure if Jess wanted to leave or if Luke sent him to New York to be with his mom but the next day he was gone. It was a long two weeks before I got the cast on my wrist removed. But I finally had it removed and was surprised to see my dad had showed up. Once again I was excited to pretend that we were a happy family. Ever since the cast he has tried to be involved in my life.

Everything was going good until Sookie's wedding. My mom and dad decided they were actually going to be together and date. I was finally going to get my perfect little family. But my dad's ex-girlfriend called right before the ceremony and told him she was pregnant. It broke my mom's heart. He was going to have another baby and actually be a part of its life. Jess ended up showing up out of the blue and told me he was moving back. I was so excited that I kissed him!

Dean eventually broke up with me at our town's twenty-four hour dance marathon in front of everyone. I was so humiliated but he was right- I did like Jess and I did want to be with him.

I then started dating Jess. It was exciting, new, and always a thrill. But it slowly went down hill. He started working a second job so I saw him less. I had to beg for him to attend town functions with me and eventually he stopped making plans to woo me or even take me out.

We went to a house party where my best friend's band was playing and I practically had to beg him to stay. I found him upstairs in a bedroom and was trying to comfort him. We kissed and next thing I know is he is trying to take my clothes off. I kept saying his name and wait and eventually pushed him off of me. He got mad and said some mean things so I stormed out the room crying and down the steps past Dean and his girlfriend, Lindsey. Jess followed, Dean ended up sucker punching him and then they fought. The police showed up and broke up the party.

Jess was very distant from then on out and I tried to make things better. I was supposed to go the the Stars Hollow High prom with Jess and share that moment with Lane but Jess couldn't get tickets. Come to find out it was because he had flunked out. I truly think Jess was my first love. Nothing against Dean because he was a great boyfriend- loyal, dependable, nice and caring.

Dean ended up marrying Lindsey right out of high school. They got an apartment together right in town. They were happy and I was miserable.

No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't find anyone to date. I guess I was too brokenhearted to move on. Plus I had just started college and was trying to take five classes which ended up being too much for me. I wanted to impress my grandparents- who were also paying my college tuition so my mom could build her dream inn.

Mom and I went through a rough patch of where it was nothing but phone tag and voicemails. I was devastated when they recommended that I drop a class so I went to the inn to find my mom but she wasn't there. I ended up relying on Dean's shoulder to cry on and I let it all out. It was his comfort that helped me get through it.

The weekend before the inn actually opened for business, Mom invited all of our favorite townspeople for a test run. Things were going great until I was asked to go home to get some CD's in case the guests wanted to listen to some music. Dean ended up showing up midway through that task.

He confessed to me that his marriage with Lindsey wasn't working out and that he loved me. I lost my virginity to him that night. Afterwards, I was in a state of total bliss. Well that is before reality sunk in and I realized that *I* was the other woman. I quickly got dressed and ran back to the inn. I had to talk to my mom. I didn't want to ruin her trial night but I needed guidance and hey what is a girl's best friend for?

The next day my Grandma said she was leaving that evening to go to Europe and she invited me- I accepted. This would help me get out of the small town that would surely gossip if they knew what I did and help me get some distance from Dean.

I was so surprised our first stop was London. After dinner when I decided to come swimming, I was even more surprised that my mom got rid of my one piece bathing suit and instead packed me a whole bunch of barely there bikinis.

My first night here I met some awesome guys and couldn't wait to tell my mom all about it. So the second night instead of swimming I took a hot bath and talked to my mom. She told me that she saw Dean and he said Lindsey is pregnant and they are taking marriage counseling classes to work things out. I don't know if Lindsey knows or not. Part of me is hoping she never finds out but what king of husband keeps a secret that big?

Ugh anyways my mom and I got into a huge fight before Grandma convinced you guys to come to Paris. I told her all about our hook up and how I didn't even have your number or email. The hook up was her idea she figured it would help me get over Dean and boy was she right. I also told her about possibly hanging out with you guys when I go to functions and she blew up saying that they, my grandparents, are trying to pair me up with a wealthy guy because all society events were for is to marry their kids off to other wealthy families. I haven't spoken to her since.

Anyways, some people I mentioned but didn't elaborate on: Lane and Luke.

Lane is my best friend and has been for many many know that she is in a rock band but you don't know that her mom is Seventh Day Adventist. Her mom is very strict and therefore Lane had to hide her non mom approved things under her floorboards. Well she had a concert one night and she snuck out in the middle of the night and ended up showing up at my dorm at four in the morning. She stayed with me for a while, last year, until she got an apartment with her bandmates. She's working at Luke's Diner.

Luke is the diner owner in town. He's scruffy and always appears to be in a bad mood but he is really just a grumpy loveable teddy bear. He has been in my mom and I's life for quite some time now. He is like a father to me. He was always there when I was growing up, unlike my real dad. My mom told me that Luke kissed her the night of the trial run. I am happy for her because she deserves happiness. Luke and Mom have been flirting back and forth for about eight years but neither of them have done anything about it- until now.

So yeah that is the semi longer than the reader's digest version of Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third's life."

I looked up at him and could see him processing everything that I told him. I let him ponder for a moment before saying, "Well?"

"I am surprised and then not surprised at the same time. You've been through a lot, especially with Dean." He paused.

"Do you hate me because of it?" I looked away. I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes.

"No love I don't. I fully believe he knew what he was doing. He said all the right things to get you to bed. And I can promise you that I won't ever be like that. I will be up front and honest with you."

"Always?" I interrupted.

"Always. Can I ask you a question?" Finn whispered.

"Yes." I whispered nervously not knowing what he was going to ask.

"Those Disney book you bought are they for her?"

"Yes."

"Are you doing it because you feel obligated or because you love her?" Wow he really didn't hold back.

"I guess both. Well I don't really know her; I was there the night she was born but I haven't seen her since. I feel guilty because she's sort of my sister and I should be in her life but sometimes I let the past feelings and emotions get in the way." I just made myself sound like a truly horrible person.

"Well the good thing is that you are changing the future and you will be in her life. And that makes you a totally awesome person." He leaned down and kissed me ever so softly.

"Don't you care that you are only the second guy that I've been with? I'm not experienced and you might get bored with me." I hurt me to say it out loud but what if he did get bored with me? I couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

"I don't care about that. I can honestly say that you have rocked my world. I have never been this happy and it's all thanks to you." I could see it in his eyes. He was telling the truth.

I kissed him deeply to show him how much I cared for him and how happy he made me. He rolled me to my back and kissed his way from my lips to my neck. When he got to my t-shirt he quickly took it off. He kissed down to one breast and licked at my nipple. He sucked it into his mouth giving it a gentle nip before making his way over to the right breast and showing it the same attention as the left one. He kissed his way down my stomach and dipped his tongue into my belly button. I giggled at the sensation.

As he worked his way lower he pulled my shorts down before spreading my thighs apart. For some reason I was a bit shy and wanted to close my legs but he already has his head positioned at my center.

He took his time licking and sucking me bringing me closer and closer to the edge. I would reach the edge and he would pause for a moment not letting me climax. I was so close to begging him when he gave it all he had. He thrusted two fingers inside of me while continuously licking and sucking my clit. I flew over the edge. I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe. I was flying and didn't know which way was down. Finn didn't let up until I finally started to come back down to earth. He slowly eased his fingers out of me and licked them clean. He slowly kissed his way back to my mouth giving my body time to stop the spasms.

I kissed him roughly tasting myself on his lips. Soon air became a necessity.

"Wow" was all I managed to say.

"It's not over love. You will be saying it more tonight...err well this morning."

He wasn't wrong. He took all night bringing me the most pleasure I have ever had. He finally came as the sun was rising.

We laid there tangled limbs and all just enjoying each other's company.

"Guess I need to shower and see my Grandma before she has to meet up with Grandpa. Care to join me?"

"Always love. If I ever say no to joining you in the shower you have my permission to cut off my balls because clearly they aren't working."

We laughed as we got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12- Venice part 3

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually _misses _him.

Author Note: I only own the mistakes. Everything familiar belongs to ASP and CW.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

We took a semi fast shower. He washed my hair and body and I washed his. He towelled himself off before drying my body. It was so intimate and new that I couldn't help but to love it. I didn't bother wearing make up since I would be going to sleep after Grandma left. I threw on some yoga pants and a t-shirt before heading to the living room to grab a bite to eat.

I smelled the coffee and pastries and my stomach growled. I didn't realize I was that hungry.

"Rory you are up early and by the sounds of it you are starving." Grandma was already dressed and ready to go. She was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"I guess dancing last night burned more calories than I thought." As well as other night time activities. I just wasn't going to tell her that. I grabbed a coffee and a cinnamon roll and joined Grandma on the couch.

"How was the spa? You look like you are glowing!" She looked so refreshed and like a new woman.

"Oh Rory it was wonderful! I left so relaxed and feeling brand new! I will treat you to a spa day before we go back home." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sounds like a deal. I know Grandpa will love seeing you like this. You are glowing and look so happy." Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Grandpa.

Her smile fell a little. "Yes, well I'm not sure what will happen and I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"I know Grandma and I've learned my lesson about getting my hopes up. But I do know that Grandpa loves you and you two are meant to be together. You guys are just going through a rough spell and maybe this vacation will be great for both of you….and me too because I get to spend quality time with you."

Grandma's smile returned full force and she gave me a hug. "Thank you Rory."

"Sorry for interrupting." Finn said. "I am starving. I guess dancing last night burned more calories than I thought and I just didn't have enough substance."

He gave me a wink. At least I knew he heard the story I told Grandma. But that also means that he heard me talking about Grandpa and Grandma's situation.

"That's what I was thinking I was starved this morning too." Finn brought over more food as he also ate a cinnamon roll.

"So any big plans today?" Grandma asked.

"Beach day." Finn replied.

"That sounds relaxing." Grandma gave him a smile. "Well I better be off. Have a good time and call me if you need anything."

"Ok Grandma. Have fun and buy something really cool. Don't hesitate to call if you need me to come rescue you." I gave her a hug and she left.

"Ok love let's head to bed. I'll text Logan and tell him we need some sleep but we will meet them at the beach."

"Sounds good to me. I'm just going to go brush my teeth. I'll meet you in your room."

"My room? You want to sleep in my bed?" Finn looked confused.

"Yes. Since Grandma isn't here and no one will need to check up on me I can actually stay in your bed for a change." I gave him a wink then walked to my room. I shut the door and quickly brushed me teeth.

I used the secret door and went into Finn's room. He had just placed his phone down on the end table and pulled the covers down. "Perfect timing love."

Once we were laying in bed Finn pushed a button on his end table and blackout curtains covered the windows.

"Wow that's impressive!" I scooted over until I was pressed up against Finn's side and could lay my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and we fell to sleep almost immediately.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

I was dreaming I was back at Luke's with my mom. This had to be pre Dean situation because Luke wasn't acting like he had kissed my mom or maybe this is how he would act whether he was dating Mom or not. Luke had just brought us burgers and fries. It smelt so good. My mouth started watering. Was I still dreaming? It smelt so real.

Finn flopped on the bed and about scared me to death.

"Morning love." He greeted me with a kiss and a huge grin.

"Morning." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Just after one." He placed the bed tray on the bed.

"In the afternoon?" I was so confused.

"Yes love. Now let's eat and then we can relax at the beach. Huntz and Colin just left to head to the bar downstairs. I told them we will be ready in like forty-five minutes." He bit into his burger.

"Ok. It smells amazing and ironically I was dreaming about Luke's burgers and fries." I started with some fries. They were delicious.

We ate while we talked and laughed. Finn brought our dishes out to the kitchen area while I started getting changed. I put on a royal blue strappy bikini, rubbed on some sunscreen, and threw on a white cover up dress.

I packed my sunscreen and a towel in my beach bag. I threw in a book just in case and slipped on some sandals.

I went into Finn's room and he was grabbing a towel as well. "Here let me put it in my bag." I added his to mine and we took the elevator down to the lobby to meet up with Logan and Colin.

They were already deep into their fifth round of drinks when we got to them although they still seemed sober as I was.

They paid their tabs before we headed out to the waiting car. We had to take a ferry over to another island to get to the beach. We decided to stay in the car and drink the bottle of champagne that was waiting for us. I looked in the compartment and found some champagne glasses and strawberries.

Colin cut up the strawberries right in his hand!

"How did you learn to do that?" I asked in amazement.

"My dad's third wife could cook really good. She taught me some handy things in the kitchen like cutting fruit and vegetables in your hand." Colin explained.

"I think that is incredible. I would slice up my hand if I ever tried that." Colin put a half of a strawberry in each of our glasses.

We clinked them together and said "Cheers!" all at the same time.

It was nice to have friends and it was nicer to forget about home life for a while. I know no matter what happens or what doesn't happen in the future, there is no way that I will ever be able to forget this summer.

The ferry ride was enjoyable. We talked about the plans for the rest of the summer.

"I feel really bad for hijacking your summer. Don't get me wrong I am really enjoying it but I don't want you guys to be stuck in the cities that I am in."

"Don't worry about it Gilmore we don't mind." Colin assured me.

"Yeah. It's easier this way to pick up girls and not have them be clingy after a few nights because we won't be coming back." Logan added.

"Ok if you say so but just know I won't be upset if you decide to go somewhere else or do something else."

"I'm not leaving you to fend for yourself love. Think of all the one night stands you will have if I wasn't here. I'd rather keep you to myself all summer." I blushed and he kissed me.

Colin and Logan exchanged a weird look and then looked at Finn and I.

For some reason my mouth started speaking before my mind processed the words, "Well you were supposed to be a one night stand. My mom specifically said have a one night stand not a summer fling." I stuck my tongue out at him and he kissed me deep.

"You wouldn't leave me and my many talents even if you could." Finn teased me.

"What talents? I haven't seen any talents." I started laughing because he knew I was joking.

"Guess I need to step up my game." Finn's eyes began to darken. I assume he is thinking about sex.

"That's not necessary. Then I might not be able to keep up." I gave him a quick peck on the lips before drinking more champagne.

We looked back at Logan and Colin who were sitting in stunned silence. I shrugged and drank the last bit of my champagne. I ate my strawberry and turned back to Finn who was staring at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"If they weren't in the car right now, I'd take you right here, right now." Finn admitted.

I blushed and looked down.

"No need to be shy now." Logan said.

"I, uh, I umm, I'm usually not like that. I don't know what is happening to me but I feel more bold around you three….especially Finn." Was this normal?

"We tend to do that to people. I guess because we are just so carefree." Logan said.

"I guess so. It's just so unlike me." It could be because I feel so comfortable with all of them. Oh well. I'm not going to think about it now, I will wait until I am back home and back at school.

The ferry made it to the island and soon our driver was following the other cars. It wasn't long until the driver was pulling up at the beach. I thanked him and soon was scouting out the perfect area to lay down my towel.

I walked to a semi clear patch of sand and began laying my towel out.

"What are you doing?" Colin asked.

"Putting my towel down so I can lay down and tan."

"Why?" He actually looked confused.

"Have you never been to the beach? This is what you are supposed to do. Look around. Everyone else is doing it. Try it you might like it." I mean has he never relaxed at the beach?

"We have lounge chairs and a tent over there." He pointed behind me and we all made our way there.

There was a tent and table with four chairs. This reminded me of spring break with Paris. There were two lounge chairs sitting in the sun. I put my bag on the sand and put my towel on top of the bag before laying down on the lounge chair.

Finn took off his shirt and laid down in the other lounge chair. I heard some women talking behind me so I sat up to look. I saw Colin and Logan talking with the same girls from last night. I laid back down and closed my eyes enjoying the warmth from the sun.

Some time later, I'm not sure how long had passed as I was dozing off, Finn said he was going to go cool off in the water and asked if I wanted to join him. How could I say no?

He led me by the hand to the water. The water felt cool against my warmed skin. Finn let go of my hand and ran into the water. I eased myself in. I eventually caught up to him in chest high water.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held my weight. I kissed him lightly while pressing my core against him. No matter how many times I had Finn I always seemed to want more. I wonder when it will go away? If it ever will.

We eventually separated and started to swim. Of course Finn was a pro at swimming in the ocean. I, on the other hand, needed practice. Swimming in the ocean was way harder than swimming in the pool. I never realized how hard it was to swim with the waves coming and going. It's no wonder Finn is so fit. Thankfully, there weren't any sharks even though Finn assured me he knew how to fight them off. The scary thing

is part of me knew he was serious.

After my muscles started protesting against swimming we went back to our lounge chairs. I decided to lay on my stomach and take a little nap. After all, I didn't get much sleep this morning.

I was straddling the fuzzy area between consciousness and dreamland. I thought I heard Colin and Finn talking.

"She's special." Colin whispered.

"You don't think I know that." Finn argued.

"Then why are you leading her on?" Colin asked.

My interest was now piqued. I wasn't egotistical but were they talking about me?

"Who said I am leading her on? I've never felt this way. Now it may be way too early to call it love but I can for sure see it heading that way. From the moment I looked into her bright blue eyes I could see a future with her; a future that I would enjoy and love. A marriage like my parents, one that is not forced or required for societal gain. I can see a bunch of kids running around us."

"That's ludicrous Finn and you know it. Marriages like that don't exist, with the rare exception of your parents and her grandparents but even they are having problems."

"How do you know they are having problems?" Finn seemed agitated.

"My father is their lawyer and I overheard him on the phone one day reassuring them that no matter what happened it wouldn't be a scandal."

"I'm sure they don't want that stuff to come out so you better not speak a word."

Finn was standing up for me and my family. How romantic! I had to be dreaming because this was just like a rom com movie.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Colin replied.

"Good. Now onto lighter subjects. Where's Huntz?"

I didn't hear anything else as I drifted back to dreamland. When I woke up next. Finn was laying in the same position as I was on the lounge chair next to me.

"Morning sunshine. Are you hungry?" Finn smiled as my stomach decided to answer for itself. "I'll take that as a yes. Perfect timing because Logan and Colin went to order some pizzas and then we can catch the ferry back before going somewhere really fun!"

"Pizza sounds really good." I started packing up my beach bag before throwing on my cover up.

"Well we are in Italy and they make the best pizza."

"I thought New York pizza was the best." I've never had it but it was known as the best pizza in the world.

"Have you had Italian pizza?"

"No but then I've never had New York pizza either."

"Then you will just have to trust me." He held my hand as we walked back up the beach to where Logan and Colin were hopefully waiting with pizza.

"I do trust you." I gave him a smile and a quick peck on his cheek.

"I trust you too." Finn whispered.

As we reached the street we saw the car pulling up with Logan hanging out the window.

"You two love birds need a ride?" Logan joked.

"Only if you have pizza." I was only half serious.

"Well lucky for you we do." Logan opened the door and we climbed in.

"Wow it smells amazing." I grab the plate that Colin hands me.

As we eat I quickly study Colin for any signs that my dream actually happened. He's not acting any different but then again he is going to become a lawyer so he needs to have the perfectly calm exterior. Everyone is acting like nothing happened. Maybe it was just a dream.

Not too long after we are done eating we are getting off the ferry. The driver head to the hotel so we can shower and change for tonight.

"Where are we going tonight? What should I wear?" I questioned the guys.

"You can wear anything it doesn't have to be dressy but it can." Finn answered.

"But where are we going? And what are you guys wearing?" Obviously they didn't know the struggles women went through to pick out the perfect outfit.

"We are going to the casino. I don't know what the others are wearing but I'm dressing casual." Colin answered.

"Oh wow. I've never been to a casino. I think I will go casual too." I smiled as I started putting together my outfit in my mind.

We finally pulled up in front of the hotel and we all made our way to our respective rooms with the intention of being back out in the living room ready to go in an hour.

I took a hot shower and took my time shaving and exfoliating. I got out and dried off and threw on the microfiber and terry cloth robe. I started with my hair. I curled my hair giving it a little more volume than it usually has. I took my time doing my makeup making sure the smokey eye looked perfect. I put on a light pink shimmering lip gloss.

I threw on a mid thigh denim mini skirt with a fitted baby blue v neck tee. I slipped into a pair of gold glitter sandals. I put the necessities in my front pockets and headed out to the living room. As usual, the guys were waiting on me, but instead of them standing near the door they were all sitting on the couches. Logan was wearing medium blue jeans and a white printed t-shirt; Colin was wearing black jeans with a white button up shirt with light blue stripes under a brown sweater; Finn was wearing a light blue t-shirt and light blue denim jeans. It didn't take long for the guys to notice I was walking towards them.

"Wow Gilmore if you weren't with Finn I'd sweep you off your feet." Logan knew how to charm the ladies.

Colin and Finn turned around to look at me.

"Change of plans we are staying here. There's no way that I can allow you to go out looking that delectable." Finn laughed and made his way to me.

"I did not get ready just to stay in. Not this time. Plus we sort of match so they will know I am with you. I was promised a very fun first casino trip now let's go." I headed to the door and looked back to make sure they were following me...they were.

The casino was so much better than I ever expected it to be. The lights were brighter than I imagined almost light giant spotlights all over the place. The sounds were much louder- the slot machines were yelling at everyone. The smells varied from delicious steak and seafood to sweet cocktails to very expensive and cheap perfume.

Colin, Logan, and Finn went to the cashier's booth and exchanged what I assume is a small fortune for poker chips. Finn offered me some but I told him I was going to play the slot machines.

I walked with them around the casino for a little while. We occasionally stopped by a table game and watched for a minute before moving on to another one.

Logan was the first one to sit down at a table. He picked roulette. I understood the rules of this game. "It's all about chance. That is what the thrill is all about. You don't know if you will win or not. I like taking risks." He explained.

We watched him for a few minutes before we moved on. He was winning more than he was losing so that's a plus.

Colin decided to sit at a blackjack table. "I like being in control of my own fate. There's no guarantee but I have better odds than Logan at roulette."

We watched him for a few minutes. He won all but one hand. I was definitely impressed.

Finn and I headed to the slot machines.

"Don't you want to play on the tables?" I didn't want to stop him from enjoying the night.

"We will later. I will teach you how to play something but for now I want to sit next to you and play the shot machines."

We picked side by side quarter slot machines. The pay out seemed pretty decent so I took a chance. I was on a decent streak. I would win two or three times then lose one time. Finn on the other hand was losing four or five in a row then winning once.

"I usually have better luck than I am having now." Finn complained.

"You can try to use this one on my right. I feel lucky about it." I tried to give him hope. I didn't want to quit just yet.

"Well if you feel lucky about it why don't you cash out and scoot over?"

"I can leave the money in the machine for you to use." I scooted over to the next one and gave my winning machine to Finn.

"I can't take your money." Finn was about to cash the machine out.

"Don't." I grabbed his hand to stop him. "Please use it. You have already done so much for me and there's no way I will ever be able to repay you so please let me do this for you." I pleaded with him and gave him my flirt eyes.

"Ok fine but the winnings will be used for a date for just the two of us." Finn started playing and won the first round.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled and turned back to my machine.

I was totally mistaken about this machine being lucky. I had lost almost all the money I put into this machine. Now that might not seem a lot to Finn, Logan, and Colin but it is definitely a lot to me.

"So much for being lucky." I whined.

"Well we will be able to go on a great date. This machine is very lucky." Finn gloated.

"You're welcome." I grumbled.

Finn leaned over and gave me a deep kiss. "There's your luck love." He cashed out his machine and watched mine.

I was nervous but I felt excited because I knew either way we won enough to have a date night together.

"I'm only going to play four more times. Once for each of my new friends and of course one for me." I said as I pulled the handle down.

Lose. Pulled again. Lose. Pulled again. Lose.

"Last one." Finn whispered.

I pulled the handle and we waited. I held my breath because I wanted to win something big.

We waited for what seemed like forever. The reels kept spinning around and around. The first one stopped, then the second one, and finally the third. The machine went off. I knew I won something but I didn't know the exact amount.

People were staring at me and Finn was grinning from ear to ear. "You won!" He gave me a quick kiss before some official looking people came over to me.

They were explaining so much to me that I couldn't keep up. They were confusing me and had me sign a lot of paperwork. The officials told me to follow them to the cashier's booth. I looked over at Finn and he nodded his head and said, "You go. I'll get the other two and meet you there. Don't worry. I'll explain it when you get done with them."

"Thanks Finn." I felt so overwhelmed but excited. By Finn's body language it must be a lot of money.

Once at the cashier's booth. I showed them my ID and signed more paperwork. The sweet young woman asked if I would like a picture with a giant check and to announce my winnings. I was about to say no when Finn came back with the guys and asked if I could get a few pictures but stay anonymous. The lady agreed and assured me that people stayed anonymous all the time especially with such huge winnings.

She went to get a photographer and the giant check. I took this moment to talk to the guys.

"Did you see how much I won?" I was trying to stay calm.

"I told them." Finn confessed.

"I can't believe it. I don't know anything about having a lot of money. I don't think I can do this." I was starting to freak out a bit.

"Just try to relax love. We all three have experience. Plus you have your grandma here. We can go back to the hotel and relax tonight and then you can talk to your grandma when you are alone with her tomorrow. Your life is going to change but it will be exciting and a new adventure. Oh and don't forget to allot thirty percent for taxes." Finn gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Thanks. Guess this is a hell of a beginner's luck." We all laughed and I tried to just enjoy this moment.

I had my picture taken with the giant five foot by two foot check alone. I had one taken with Finn, then with Finn, Colin, and Logan. Just as I was trying to figure out how I could transport a giant check and then keep it hidden the sweet lady took it from me and started peeling the check away.

"We laminate the checks then stick them to thick cardboard. That way we can roll up the checks and put them in a cardboard tube and it is much easier to transport home." She explained. She rolled it up and put it in the tube. She put the white plastic lid on and then taped the edges so the lid wouldn't fall off.

"Wow that is so smart! Now no one will know until I show them."

The lady handed me the printed photos and a USB flash drive. "The photos are also given digitally that way you can post them to social media or print them in the size that you want."

"Thanks." I said.

I held onto the pictures and the check and followed the guys to the cashier's booth. They all cashed out their casino chips.

"You don't have to leave. I know you guys probably expected to stay a lot longer." I tried to apologize for making them leave early.

"Are you serious Gilmore?" Colin said.

"Well yeah. I feel bad." Didn't they understand that?

"We are leaving to celebrate! This is so exciting. Way more exciting than sitting here gambling." Logan added.

We all loaded into the limo when it showed up. From what I could tell the guys were ready to party as there were bottles of champagne, tequila, and scotch. Finn popped the champagne and we all toasted to new adventure.

Logan had the driver drive around for what seemed like hours. We were drinking and telling funny and embarrassing stories.

"I was late for my test on Shakespeare and normally I wouldn't care but I was at a new school. It was a very prestigious school and my mom and I had studied all week for it. I knew everything there was to know about it. I just knew I would ace this test. My mom and I had slept in and she let me use her car to get to school since I missed the bus. I was trying to look through my notes and was on the phone with my best friend. While I was on the phone with her a deer hit me. I had to get out and look for him but I couldn't find him." This was one of my most embarrassing moments.

"You mean you hit a deer?" Logan asked.

"No! I was stopped at a stop sign. It just ran into the side of my mom's jeep. There were antler marks too!" Why does no one believe me when I tell them the deer hit me?

"Deer don't just run into parked cars." Colin said.

"It did! I promise you it did. I was so freaked out!" We all laughed and I finished my glass of tequila. Was this my fourth drink? Or fifth? I probably should cut myself off soon.

"One time when I came home drunk I called my dad's third wife by the second wife's name. When she corrected me I told her it didn't matter because she wouldn't be here long enough for me to remember." Colin said.

"That's horrible! I can't believe you would do that, Colin!" I felt sorry for that woman and I didn't even know her!

"Yeah, well I eventually apologized but I was going through a rough stage in my life. My dad had just divorced the last one and here came the next one. I had just started getting along with my new step sister." Colin looked a bit sad.

"Well at least you apologized. That's all that matters." I turned to Finn. "What's your most embarrassing moment?"

"I don't have one." Finn said while taking a swig of scotch.

"I don't believe you. Everyone has embarrassing moments."

"Finn does crazy things all the time that would embarrass a normal person but he doesn't get embarrassed. It's weird and fun all at the same time." Logan informed me.

"Ooh intrigue." I took another sip of my drink and looked at Finn.

"Just wait until I get really drunk and then I can do a reenactment." Finn gave me a wink before finishing his drink.

We slowly made our way back to the hotel. I cut myself off after another two drinks in case Grandma was awake when we got back. I doubted she would be but you never knew. We made it back to our suite quietly.

"I need coffee if I am going to be up awake and sober in a few short hours. Would you guys like some?" I asked the guys.

"Sure." They replied.

I made some very strong coffee. Even Lorelai Gilmore would be proud of it. We each drank a cup then went to bed.

Finn slept in my bed and held me close all night long.


	13. Chapter 13- Venice part 4

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually misses him.

Author Note: I only own the mistakes. Everything familiar belongs to ASP and CW.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

My alarm woke me up bright and early.

"It's too early love." Finn mumbled as he covered his face with the cover.

"I have to get up and get ready." I quietly walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

The warm water eased my minor headache and soothed my muscles. I let the warm water run over me and let my thoughts wander over last night's events. I didn't realize how much time I wasted in the shower. I quickly dried off and styled my hair. I put on minimal makeup before throwing on a cute summer dress and sandals.

I peeked under the covers and kissed Finn goodbye before heading out to the living room to eat some breakfast. Surprisingly, I beat Grandma- or so I thought. As I was finishing up my coffee and danish Grandma came out to the living room.

"Oh good you're awake." Grandma was smiling.

"Yep and just finished my breakfast." I grabbed my purse and made sure I had the photos so I could show Grandma in the car.

"Let's head out." Grandma grabbed her purse.

We took the elevator down to the lobby and out to the waiting car.

"How was your day with Grandpa?" I was curious especially since she was smiling.

"Oh it was good. I did a little shopping and then met up with Richard. We ate lunch together and we had such a lovely talk."

"Oh that's wonderful Grandma. So is everything back to normal?"

"Not quite. We are still separated but we are working on things." Grandma looked a bit sad.

"Well at least it is a step in the right direction. I will still be here for you if you need anything." I squeezed her hand and offered her a smile.

"Thank you Rory." Grandma squeezed my hand back.

It only took about fifteen minutes to get to our destination- the Peggy Guggenheim Collection. I had heard that it was the most visited museum in Venice. It was early enough that the crowds had not gathered, thankfully.

We once again had a private tour thanks to the powers (and money) of Emily Gilmore. We got to look at the personal collection of Peggy Guggenheim as well as the works of Hannelore B. and Rudolph B. Schulof, the Nasher Sculpture Garden, and other temporary exhibitions.

We took our time appreciating the artwork and held light conversation. I still didn't tell her about last night and the longer I waited, the more nervous I seemed to get but now was not the right time for news like that.

After touring for the majority of the morning we left the art museum in search of food. We found a cute little restaurant with outdoor seating. We each ordered a bowl of pasta and a glass of white wine. We sat outside in comfortable silence and watched the people walking by. Now was the time to bring up the casino.

"So yesterday.." I began.

"Oh yes! How was the beach?" Grandma asked.

"It was wonderful. Totally different than what I was expecting. Logan, Colin, and Finn managed to get a tent, table and chairs, and even lounge chairs delivered to the beach for us. It kind of reminded me of how Paris did something similar on Spring Break. She said it was to keep her out of the sun since she is fair skinned." I was getting a bit nervous.

"That sounds wonderful. What did you do for dinner?"

"We ate pizza in the car on the way to the casino." I was full on nervous- my palms were sweaty and my heart was beating fast.

"The casino?" Grandma seemed intrigued. "Did you win or lose?"

"I won...a bit more than I started with." A lot more.

"Oh Rory that's exciting. A win is a win no matter how big or how small." Grandma seemed excited for me.

"That's what I thought especially since it was my first time in a casino but I was still hoping to win a lot. Finn was losing so I let him have my machine for a bit and took the one to my right. He was winning steadily and said he would use the winnings on a date for us."

Grandma aww-ed at that. "So I was on a really terrible losing streak and I was about to give up but I decided I would spin four more times. Once for Logan, Colin, Finn, and myself. I lost the first three." I paused to really get Grandma in the moment.

I reached in my purse and grabbed the photos. Before I handed them over to Grandma I continued, "The last one won big. Like huge! It was like I wasn't even in my body but floating above. Everything happened at once. Finn said he would explain later but to follow their instructions." I looked over at Grandma to see her eyes light up.

"Exactly how much did you win?" She whispered.

I handed over the photos and grabbed my camera to take a picture of her reaction. I saw her face change from happy to confusion to finally shocked. I snapped several photos.

"Oh my Rory! That is a lot of money." Grandma whispered excitedly.

"Well Finn said that thirty percent will be for taxes so the four point nine million will be just under three and a half million. No one knows and I want to keep it that way." I have heard of people winning the lottery and then being sued for miscellaneous things by people that were supposed to be closest to them and I didn't want that to happen to me. I would quietly pay the taxes and live life the normal way. I'm hoping the 'out of sight, out of mind' saying applies. I don't want my life to change too much.

"I can understand and respect that. We can set up a meeting with Andrew McCrae and he can give you some pointers if you would like."

"That sounds great Grandma." Our pasta and wine were delivered and we thanked the waiter.

We talked about our plan for tonight which included eating as a group if the guys were up for it and then packing and relaxing. I think a nice movie night sounded good. We finished eating and Grandma paid the bill and we headed to our next destination Gallerie Dell'Accademia (The Galleries of Academy of Venice).

I was totally blown away at the many different rooms and all the artwork that it contained. There were several renditions of Madonna and Child which I really enjoyed. Grandma and I took our time walking through the different rooms and appreciating the different artist's viewpoints.

After a couple of hours the crowds started getting worse so we decided to call it a day and head back to the hotel so Grandma could take a nap. We had a busy evening ahead and needed to be well rested for Florence tomorrow.

Once back in the suite Grandma went to her room to nap and I went to mine to see if Finn was still asleep.

Surprisingly my bed was made and Finn was nowhere to be seen. I walked out into the hallway and knocked on his door. No answer. He must be out with Logan and Colin. I decided a quick nap sounded good until they got back especially since I still had a few hours until I had to get ready for dinner.

I took off my sandals and crawled under the blanket. I must have been more exhausted than I thought because I fell asleep shortly after my head hit the pillow.

At some point I felt Finn get under the cover and scoot closer to me. He must have closed the blackout curtains because I couldn't see any sunlight when I opened my eyes although the clock on the end table confirmed it was only 5:47 PM. I needed to get up and get ready for dinner. I tried to get out of bed but Finn pulled me closer to him.

"Finn, we need to get up and get ready for dinner. I'm starving." I struggled for a bit trying to get Finn's arm from around me. I was finally able to break free and even managed to pull Finn to the edge of the bed.

"Fine I'm awake." Finn said.

"I don't believe you." I teased.

He sat up and pulled me to where I was sitting on his lap so fast I couldn't help but giggle like a little girl on her first amusement park ride.

He gave me a not so chaste but not so pornographic kiss to prove his point.

"Now do you believe me." He questioned.

"Maybe, but I may need some more convincing." I leaned forward and gave Finn a deep kiss. Before anything could happen there was a knock on the door.

"Rory are you awake?" Grandma asked.

Finn ran quietly to the secret door before disappearing into his room. I opened the door.

"Yep. I was just about to start getting ready for dinner."

"I was wondering if we could stay in and order food here." Grandma paused for a moment. "I still have a lot to pack and a nice relaxing evening in sounds great."

"Sure Grandma that sounds nice. I'll let the guys know that way they can decide to stay in or go out." Although I'm sure Finn could hear this conversation.

"Wonderful. I'll be out in the living room perusing the menus from the restaurants that deliver." Grandma walked down the hall into the living room.

I walked over to Logan's room and knocked on his door. Then I walked to Colin's and knocked. Lastly, was Finn's door and I knocked. Finn immediately answered followed by Logan then lastly, Colin.

"Grandma and I are going to eat dinner here tonight and relax. I am here to invite you but to also say that you guys are more than welcome to go out. After dinner I will probably have a movie marathon and then pack."

Finn was the first to speak. "That sounds nice. Do I get to pick a movie?"

"Nope. I already have them picked out. Maybe next time you can contribute but be warned they are old ones."

"How old are we talking?" Logan asked.

"One is from 1961, one is from 1966, and the third is from 1971." I said while recalling the movies I planned on watching.

"Well I'm intrigued." Colin said.

"Let's go order food then we can watch them." Finn grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway towards the living room.

We ordered several dishes from several restaurants. Logan assured us that one restaurant had great sea bass, so we decided to order it and a couple dishes in addition to it. Colin told us that he heard about a restaurant around the corner that served great lamb with a red wine reduction sauce. We ordered it.

I looked through the menus and found a really cute Gelateria just a couple of blocks away. I ordered a family size amount of pistachio, hazelnut, cappuccino, and chocolate gelato. From the pictures there would also be cookie sticks and waffle cookie decorations.

Finn also ordered room service from the hotel to be delivered in two hours- which would be perfect timing to start the movies.

We didn't have to wait long for the food to start arriving. We each had a bit of food off of each plate. Tonight we were eating family style. We held polite chit chat during the meal and even talked about our trip tomorrow.

I tried a little of each flavor of gelato with cappuccino being my favorite followed by chocolate and hazelnut tied for second place.

Shortly after, Grandma excused herself to go pack and go to sleep. We changed into lounge clothes. I threw on a pair of shorts and a tee as did the guys. We met back in the living room.

I made myself comfortable on the couch leaning back against Finn and started the first movie- Breakfast at Tiffany's.

"This is one of my favorite movies. I've always wanted to go to Tiffany's just to see if it really looks like it does in the movie."

Part way through the movie the room service Finn ordered arrived. I paused the movie so we can get everything situated. There were plates upon plates of pizza, french fries, popcorn, twizzlers, gummy bears, chocolate covered strawberries, chocolate chips, and a single yellow rose.

I kissed Finn as he handed it to me. "Thank you. I love it." I placed it on the coffee table. I grabbed a handful of gummy bears and settled back against Finn and played the movie. I fed Finn a gummy bear and turned my attention to the television and pressed play on the remote.

As the movie credits rolled Logan was the first to speak, " I can't believe you like that movie."

"What why?" I could not understand why someone would NOT like Breakfast at Tiffany's!

"Well for starters Holly is a criminal and a call girl. She gets paid to have conversations with men and then demands tip money for the powder room. She is told secret coded messages from a prisoner mobster which she literally has no idea what it means. She is a runaway child wife who changes her identity in order to have a better life. She finds rich men to charm and seduce in order to get more money. Now it doesn't show if she really sleeps with any or all of them but I can wager that she sleeps with some of them."

I interrupt, "Like you are one to judge."

"I'm not judging I am criticizing and stating my opinion." He smirked.

"Ok continue please."

"Second," Logan continued, "Paul is having an affair with an older married woman. He sleeps with her and she leaves money on his nightstand and leaves. At one point, I think she even offers to bankroll a weekend for him and Holly. She degrades him and talks to him like he's a pile of shit or a piece of meat. Which isn't necessarily bad since his apartment is paid for as well but his life is screwed up. He is attracted to Holly who is even more screwed up than him. He even offers to help her- with what I'm not sure."

"Who's life isn't screwed up at one point or another?" I challenge him.

"Oh I agree but you don't see many of us sleeping with a married older woman." Logan smiled. He actually liked this back and forth!

"That's because you guys don't need the money, but how many society marriages are there in which the husband or wife have affairs?" I countered.

"Too many to count. It would be easier to name the ones that don't cheat." Logan looked a bit somber.

"Any other take aways from the movie?" I asked hoping to cheer him up a bit.

"Sure. This movie is racist which isn't too surprising considering it is a 1960's movie. How is Mickey Rooney-a white man- playing a Japanese man? He's obviously wearing false teeth and playing up every stereotype known to man at this point."

"I can agree with you on that point." I conceded.

"Also, there really isn't a story line. Breakfast at Tiffany's literally happens in the opening scene. Movie over. We saw everything that needed to be seen. Should have turned it off at that point." I was kind of appalled at him.

"Ok I get it. You did not like it and I will admit that your points are valid but I still like it and will even watch it again."

"She was also terrible to her cat. Cat should have scratched her eyes out after she let it out in the rain. She deserves to be a lonely spinster." He was full on smiling now and it was getting under my skin.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Huntzberger. At the very least, she came to her senses." I huffed and felt Finn silently laughing behind me.

"What's the next movie, Love?" Finn asked.

"Another Audrey Hepburn movie called How to Steal a Million."

We all took a bathroom break and got drinks. Logan poured us all a flute of champagne. We settled back into our seats. I grabbed a slice of meat pizza and Finn grabbed a slice of Hawaiian pizza.

The movie started and Finn wrapped his arm around me. I was content and this moment was perfect- blissful.

The movie ended and I expected Logan to criticize it but he didn't say anything.

"Well?" I asked.

"I don't have anything negative to say." Logan replied.

"Really? That's a first." I smiled.

"There's a first time for everything." Logan gave me a wink.

Colin spoke, "The title is misleading. You think they are going to steal a million dollars but they are stealing back his counterfeit sculpture from the museum in order to protect his image and reputation."

"I thought that too the first time I saw it." I confessed.

"But overall a good movie." Colin said while Logan agreed with him.

I turned to look at Finn. "What did you think?"

"This one was better than the last one but I can see why you like them so much and I am not opposed to watching them again with you one day."

"Thank you." I whispered to Finn before speaking to everyone. "This last one is a great movie and not a chick flick so don't worry."

I switched seats with Finn so I could sit in the corner of the couch and put my legs in his laps. He grabbed the bowl of chocolate chips and fed one to me followed by feeding himself one.

"How fitting with this movie." I said just as Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory came on.

"Is this the original or remake?" Colin asked. I looked at him like he had two heads.

"The original of course!" I laughed and turned my attention back to the movie.

After Finn and I got full of chocolate chips he put the bowl back on the table and began rubbing my calves. It felt so good I almost let out a moan.

Finn thoroughly massaged each calf then started making his way up my legs. He massaged my hamstrings to the point they felt so loose. He rubbed his way to the front of my thighs. I could feel his hardness under my legs. Finn stopped rubbing my legs and focused on the movie. I looked at him and he gave me a smile before returning back to the movie. I decided to focus on the movie as well.

I grabbed some twizzlers and handed one to Finn who immediately ate it. Somehow, we ended up sword fighting with twizzlers. I guess we were three now. I poked mine at Logan who smiled and shook his head. I jumped up so I was standing on the couch.

"En garde!" I thrusted the twizzler at Logan. He didn't take the bait.

However, Colin did. He grabbed a twizzler and fenced with Finn. I looked at both of them and nodded to Logan who was busy texting someone on his phone. The both of them nodded their heads in agreeance and we were all on the same page.

I jumped from my couch to Logan's. I was standing right next to him. Finn jumped on the couch on the other side of him and Colin stood in front of him. We all pointed our twizzlers at him and waited for him to take the bait so to speak and join in. Logan reached and grabbed a twizzler.

"Yes!" I jumped back to my original couch.

While I was jumping back to my couch something must have passed between the guys, some sort of guy frequency in their brains because they all had a new objective- attack me!

I turned and planned to attack Logan but the guys were better. All three twizzlers were pointed at me. Finn's was right in my face so I did what any other sugar crazed girl would do- I bit off a chunk of his twizzler.

Finn was shocked. His facial expression was so hilarious that I laughed. I tried to laugh silently but that only made me laugh harder. Logan and Colin must have thought it was funny because they started laughing too. Finn didn't laugh and for a moment I thought I really messed up and crossed the line but he quickly scooped me up bridal style and started walking down the hallway. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Make sure you turn the telly off we won't be coming back out here tonight."

I giggled and wrapped my hands around his neck and in his hair. He opened his bedroom door and threw me down on his bed. I scooted up to the top of the bed but he grabbed my ankles and pulled me back to the end of the bed.

He kissed me deeply and passionately. I reached under his shirt to run my fingers up his abs. He broke the kiss to take my shirt off and I quickly took off his. He expertly unhooked my bra and slipped it off. Our kiss resumed more passionately as before. I couldn't get enough of him and it seemed like he couldn't get enough of me. We were a tangled web of arms and legs. He quickly pulled off my remaining clothes and then quickly stepped out of his shorts.

I relished in the moment of our warm bodies pressed against each other. He donned a condom and within moments pushed me over the edge. I lost track of how many times I reached the edge before toppling over again and again and again.

Finn went to discard the condom. We showered together in Finn's shower. The cool water felt great against my heated flesh. Finn slowly washed my hair then my body. He rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and made sure all the soap bubbles left my body. I slowly washed his body and hair and made sure he was sparkling clean before shutting off the water. We toweled off and I threw on his terry cloth and microfiber robe.

He threw on some boxers and followed me into my room through the secret passage. I threw on some shorts and a tank top. We quickly packed up his things and then mine. Once we were done with our suitcases near our bedroom doors we climbed into bed. We were going to need to be boarding the plane in four short hours so more than likely we would be napping on the two hour flight.

Finn kissed me goodnight and I cuddled next to him with my head on his chest. It was only after his breathing changed and I knew he was asleep that I allowed myself to fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14- Florence part 1

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually _misses _him.

Author Note: I only own the mistakes. Everything familiar belongs to ASP and CW.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

I woke up and stared at Finn for a few moments. I can't believe the fun I have been having and the emotions that he has stirred up. I was starting to fall for Finn and it was scary yet exciting. It was happening way too fast. I was starting to picture my life with Finn if I were to be honest.

Living in Hartford and travelling for the holidays. I could see us married for a few years before starting our family. I could see it so clearly that I actually wanted it to happen. We could date long distance until I was done with Yale and then we could get engaged. I could find a newspaper close to Hartford. Would that be settling? Maybe to some but if that meant I could wake up next to Finn every morning then I wouldn't consider it settling- just my life taking a different route.

"Stop thinking so hard love." Finn mumbled.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I really enjoy waking up next to you." I confessed.

Finn gently touched his lips to mine. "I do too. More than I ever thought I could."

"Not to change the subject but we need to get ready so we can get to the airport. I'd like to nap on the flight."

I got out of bed and got dressed. Finn went into his room to change. I made sure all of my things were packed. I brought all of my luggage to the living room. I spotted the yellow rose from last night. I picked it up and put it in between a couple of pages in one of my books.

"That is really sweet." Grandma noticed me saving the rose.

"I know it may seem silly but I really love them and I want to keep them as memories." I put the book in my bag and made my way to the coffee machine.

"Good morning ladies." Logan said while bringing his luggage towards the door.

"Good morning." Grandma and I replied.

There was a knock at the door. Logan, being the closest, opened it to see the bellhop there. I quickly downed a cup of coffee. Finn and Colin joined us and soon we were making our way down to the waiting car.

Once again the driver pulled right up to the plane. It was a new experience for me- one that I could get used to.

We boarded the plane and took the seats we had last time. The plane took off seamlessly. I stared out the window replaying all the fun times I had while watching Venice disappear in the distance.

Finn squeezed my hand. "We can always come back in the future."

"Really?" That thought excited me. "Oh man, I forgot to take a gondola ride. I wanted to experience it with you."

"I promise we will take one in the future. Even if I have to whisk you away for a weekend." Finn smiled at me before giving me a chaste kiss.

"That sounds perfect but I want you to know that I like you for you and not your money." I wanted him to know that I wasn't in this for his money- especially since I am now a millionaire.

"I know love. Plus you don't need mine. You have a lot on your own."

I smiled. "I still can't believe that happened. Grandma said she is going to set up a meeting with Colin's dad for me."

"He is the best." Colin interrupted.

"Do you think it is possible to keep it hidden?" I didn't want people to want me for my money. I want things to stay the same.

"It is possible but sort of tricky. As long as no one talks about it then it should be easy."

I was about to ask them to keep it quiet when Logan spoke up. "Needless to say we know how to keep a secret so you don't have to worry about us running our mouths."

"And your Grandma won't say anything." Finn said.

Colin added, "and my dad won't say anything for obvious reasons. So your secret will stay a secret until you announce it."

"Thanks guys. I really can't express how grateful I am for your friendships." I do believe Grandma was correct. I made friends for life.

Finn squeezed my hand. "Let's take a nap. We have the rest of the summer for you to show your gratitude." He winked at me and made me laugh.

I woke up from Finn kissing my neck. "Mmm that feels nice." I tried to suppress a moan but my body had other ideas.

"Shh love I don't want your Grandma to hear."

"No wonder you are obsessed with her Finn. Those sounds are something else." Logan gave me a smirk before walking toward the front of the plane.

I unbuckled my seat belt and followed Finn to the front of the plane where everyone was already waiting for the door to open.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stretched before making my way to the waiting car. Our luggage was already being loaded. It wasn't long before we were driving to the hotel.

I was completely amazed at this hotel. It was right in the historic area of Florence. There were tranquil gardens surrounding the hotel. I spotted a few couples taking a romantic stroll through the gardens. I made a mental note to take a stroll with Finn.

We made our way into the lobby. It was extravagant. High ceilings and ornate architecture. It screamed wealth and luxury.

"Wow." I was speechless.

Finn checked us in and soon we were on our way to the penthouse suite. To say it was elegant and luxurious would be an understatement. I was at a loss of words. The ceilings were vaulted with elaborate chandeliers hanging in the dining area, living room, and each bedroom.

"There is a spa downstairs that is nestled among the ancient trees of the hotel's botanical gardens." Finn said.

"That sounds lovely." Grandma said.

"If I recall there is a whirlpool out back. It is really nice at night." Logan announced.

"That would be nice to see tonight." I looked at Finn and he winked.

We made our way to our rooms to unpack a bit. I gathered up my dirty clothes before making my way to Finn's room- and not through the secret panel.

"Hey I was going to wash my clothes. Is there a laundry area around here?" I asked Finn.

"You can use the staff ones. I'll get you a key." I followed Finn as he walked to the kitchen area. He opened a drawer and pulled out a lanyard with a key card attached to it. He handed it to me. "Do you mind if I wash my clothes with you?"

"Not at all. I would love the company. I just have to tell my Grandma." I found Grandma in her room. Her room was enormous with its own sitting area. "Grandma I just wanted you to know that I am going to wash my clothes. It shouldn't take too long."

"Okay Rory be careful. I will be here relaxing." Grandma grabbed a magazine off the table and sat down to read it.

I made my way back to the living room. "Ready?" I asked Finn.

"Yep. Let's go." Finn grabbed his pop up hamper as well as mine as we made our way to the elevator and the staff washers.

The staff washers were giant. I could wash all of my clothes that I own in one of them. They apparently wash faster than normal ones and the dryers are industrial dryers. It only took a half hour to wash and dry our clothes.

We made our way back to the penthouse suite and I proceeded to fold my clothes and put them away. I went to check on Grandma.

"Hey Grandma I was just checking on you."

"Oh I'm fine. I think I am going to nap for a little bit. I was thinking we could go to one of the hotels restaurants tonight."

"One of the restaurants? How many do they have?" Why would a hotel need more than one restaurant?

"They have three. One is pizza and snacks, one has Asian specialties, and the third is Italian."

"I am assuming you are not wanting the pizza restaurant so are you craving Asian or Italian?" I questioned Grandma.

"I think Asian sounds pretty good for tonight." Grandma answered.

"Sounds good to me. I will let the guys know. Unless you want it to be just us."

"Rory I am happy to have them join us. I am so glad you are making friends. This is all your Grandfather and I have ever wanted for you. Not that we want to pressure you but we know if you marry a man from society then you won't have to worry about your future as much. You won't have to work unless you want to. You could travel whenever and wherever. Of course we just want to be happy and as long as your Grandfather and I are alive and in your life we will spoil you and help you however we can." Grandma admitted.

"Thanks Grandma. I appreciate everything you and Grandpa have done for me. Sometimes I can't help but wonder why mom left. I don't begrudge her decision to leave but I think I would have been more aware of things and more prepared for Chilton and Yale. Sometimes I feel left out and like I shouldn't be friends with them because we come from two totally different worlds but they welcomed me with open arms and without hesitation. I could see them being friends for life." I wasn't sure why I was admitting this to Grandma but I knew she wouldn't judge me for my feelings.

"That's wonderful Rory. Believe it or not you were made for this world. All of this should have been how you were raised. I hate that we missed so much of your life but all we can do is be involved now and in the future. We only want the best for you." Was that a tear in Grandma's eye?

"Aww Grandma. I know you only want the best for me and for that I will be eternally grateful." I pulled Grandma into a tight hug. "I'll leave you be to nap. I will be ready at normal time for dinner. I love you." I rarely had emotional moments with Grandma but for some reason this one felt extra special. Like I needed to let my feelings out.

"I love you too." Grandma said while trying to discreetly wipe her lone tear that fell down her cheek.

I closed the door behind me and made my way to the kitchen. An extra large, extra strong cup of coffee sounded great right about now.

As I was finishing up Finn wrapped his arms around me from behind. I let out a tiny scream as he chuckled.

"It's just me love. I figured you would hear me behind you."

"Sorry I just had a lot on my mind. I had a very deep and emotional conversation with my Grandma and it has me thinking about some things."

"Oh is everything ok?" Finn looked worried.

"Oh yeah of course." I downed my cup of coffee and poured another cup.

I brought it into the living room and sat down on the couch. My mind began to wander again.

"Hey Finn?"

"Yes?" Finn sat down beside me.

"Do you think we would be friends if I was raised in society?"

"Definitely. You are too awesome of a person to not be friends with." Finn grabbed my hand and held it in his.

"Thanks Finn. You are pretty awesome yourself." I blushed a bit at my confession.

Finn gave me a kiss which I deepened. I was giving all that I could. All my emotions and feelings were wrapped into that kiss. Finn was kissing me with equal emotion and feeling. We were wrapped up in the kiss that we didn't hear Logan and Colin come into the room.

Colin cleared his throat.

"Very nice." Logan teased.

"Don't be weird Huntzberger." I teased.

"Don't worry I wasn't watching you. I was watching Finn." He gave me a wink before we all busted out laughing.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Colin asked.

"Oh Grandma wants to try the Asian restaurant here. She said you guys could join too if you want."

"That sounds great." Logan said.

"I guess I should start getting ready." I gave Finn a quick kiss on the lips before heading to my room.

I overheard Logan talking to Finn. "Man you are in deep. We have never seen you like this with a girl before."

"Rory is special. I feel like I can really be myself with her. She doesn't judge me." Finn admitted and I smiled.

"Does she know about your past?" Colin questioned.

"No but I was planning on telling her all about my past this trip. We haven't really had a lot of alone time."

"Do you think her opinion of you will change?" Logan asked.

"I don't think so. It's the past. It isn't who I am today. Plus it's not like I am hiding my past. I trust Rory to not over react." What was Finn hiding?

"If she doesn't over react then she truly is someone special." Logan sounded jealous.

"She is special whether she over reacts or not. That's part of the reason why I am falling for her."

I quickly but quietly made my way to my room to get ready. I of course had a huge smile on my face from over hearing Finn's confession about falling for me. If I were honest I was completely head over heels for Finn. Although I couldn't help but wonder what secret he was hiding from his past.

I decided on a rose colored tea length flowy three quarter sleeve dress. I slipped on my silver strappy heels. I quickly put my hair in a low bun and put on minimal makeup. I decided against a clutch since we were staying in the hotel. I walked out to the living room and to my surprise the guys weren't waiting on me. I sat on the couch since I didn't know how long they would be.

Colin was the next one that was ready. "Wow Gilmore you look nice."

I blushed. "Oh umm thanks. So do you." Colin was wearing a light blue button up with a navy blue tie and black slacks.

Logan and Finn joined us. Logan was wearing a black fitted button up shirt with a black tie and black slacks. Finn pulled me to my feet and twirled me around. "You look absolutely stunning." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love that color on you." I confessed. Finn was wearing an emerald button up shirt with a silver tie and black slacks. His shirt was semi fitted and looked amazing on him. I couldn't wait to take it off of him later tonight.

My thoughts were interrupted by Grandma walking in and announcing that she was sorry she held us up. We made our way down to the restaurant and were immediately sat at a table. I chose a seat next to the window so I could look at the beautiful gardens.

"That was my Grandmother's doing. She wanted the gardens to be beautiful and romantic. She said her favorite moments were walking through the gardens while my Grandfather was courting her. She said she knows times are different but she hopes couples will continue to take romantic strolls through the gardens." Finn smiled as he recalled the memory.

"That is so sweet! She seems like an amazing woman." I turned back to the group to see the waiter waiting to take our drink order. "Oh I am so sorry for holding you up." I blushed a bit and scrambled to look at the menu.

"Not a problem miss. There is never a rush for Mr. Morgan and his guests." The waiter gave a polite smile.

"What is the signature cocktail?" Grandma asked.

"It is called the Irezumi. It is made with Mezcal infused with beetroot, matcha syrup, lime, sake, and pink salt."

"I would like to try one please." Grandma said. We all voiced our desire to try it. The waiter left to get our drinks, allowing me a few more moments to look at the menu.

The waiter returned with our drinks and we placed our orders. We were all going to share an order of the tuna and salmon tartare with crackers, tofu lettuce wraps, and fried spring rolls with avocado sauce. For entrees, Grandma and I chose the miso marinated black cod fish while Finn, Colin, and Logan chose the Chef's special sushi and sashimi. We all chose fried cheesecake with ice cream on wild berries compote.

I took a sip of my drink. "Wow this is delicious!" The guys murmured their approval almost immediately after me. Grandma took a moment to savor the flavors before agreeing. Our appetizers were delivered promptly. They all smelled delicious. I was most impressed with the tartare and the tofu lettuce wraps. I wasn't sure if I would like the tofu but it was good!

Conversation was light and easy flowing. We were discussing all there was to do here. Grandma set up two different private tours for the two of us in the morning. The guys said they would plan something awesome for us in the afternoons.

Soon, the entrees were delivered.

"I must admit, the sushi and sashimi look amazing." I have never had sushi. I mean who eats raw fish?

"Here try some. It isn't as bad as people think. It's fresh and cold." Finn fed me a slice of fish. I prepared for the worst but it never came.

"Oh wow! It wasn't fishy at all! What was that kind that you gave me?" There were so many different colors on their plates so I assumed it was several different types of fish.

"That was salmon. It is known for its buttery texture. It's one of my favorites." Finn smiled.

"I can't believe I ate raw fish...and liked it!" I exclaimed.

"When prepared correctly it isn't fishy and should be cold." Colin informed me.

"Well I might have to try more of it in the future." I took a bite of my miso marinated black cod fish. The flavors were exquisite.

We all ate in relative silence. Each of us savoring the amazing food. Once we all finished our waiter took our plates and brought out our desserts. I've never had fried cheesecake before so I was eager to try it.

The presentation was beautiful. The wild berries were delicious and the fried cheesecake was melt in your mouth delectable. It was very warm but mouthwatering. We all murmured our approvals.

Logan and Colin were talking about going to the outdoor swimming pool and whirlpool. I was about to agree with them when Finn interrupted.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to take a stroll around the gardens." Finn seemed nervous.

"That would be nice. Thanks." I gave him a smile.

We said goodnight to Grandma and told Logan and Colin that we would see them in a little while. Finn held my hand and led me towards the garden. Even though the sun wasn't out, I could clearly see the variety of beautiful flowers.

We walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Finn looked like he wanted to talk and I didn't want to rush him. We walked to the center of the garden and saw a bench looking at a marvelous fountain. We sat down next to each other. I was starting to get a bit nervous but before long Finn spoke up.

"Since you have told me all about your life I would like to tell you about mine. I have really enjoyed getting to know you and I hope your opinion about me doesn't change too much." Finn paused.

"That won't happen Finn. Nothing you tell me will change how I feel about you." I squeezed his hand.

"Well let's start at the beginning. I am an only child. My parents were deeply in love before they got married and had me. They worked hard for everything they created. My grandparents, my father's parents, were poor and didn't have much to offer my parents but they gave them a roof over their head and their undivided support and love. I think this is a huge reason why my parents spoil my grandparents. My mother's parents didn't like my father's family. They were too poor for their little girl. However, my mother knew she found her true love so they held a very small ceremony and got married. They worked hard for their first property which was actually several small bungalows. I was born a few years later and we lived in one. They are much nicer now than when I was born but I still visit there on occasion.

I grew up knowing my parents worked hard for their money but they spoiled me senseless. I got to travel with them and had more money than what I knew what to do with it but my grandparents made sure that I grew up humbled and grateful for what we had.

When I was sixteen, my grandfather got sick and my parents were travelling a lot opening even more resorts and hotels. I rebelled...hard. I started drinking and partying and having a lot of unprotected sex so my parents sent me to boarding school. I resented them. I actually told my father that I hated him. I refused to come home on holidays and breaks. See I met Logan and Colin at boarding school and they rarely went home so we stuck together. We snuck out to the bars and picked up girls every night. We would usually drink until we passed out.

My father came to see me one weekend during my senior year before winter break and demanded that I come home to see my grandfather. His health had turned for the worse and the doctor's said there wasn't anything else they could do. It was all just a waiting game. It all depended on how much longer my grandfather wanted to fight. I told my father to go to hell and that I would never associate myself with him again once I graduated. My father pleaded with me but my mind was set. My father left and told me he would pray for me.

I got a call a few days later from my mother saying my grandfather passed away. I was too mad at my father to go see my grandfather before he died. I honestly can't even remember the last words I spoke to him. This is something I will always live with. I regret it so much but I know I can't turn back time. I honestly hate myself for it. I can only imagine how much my grandmother hates me." Finn shook his head to clear his mind. "Anyways, I made it to his funeral and every day thereafter for an entire month I was at his grave apologizing. From sun up to sun down I sat there and cried. I decided from that point on I would stop the excessive drinking and partying. Don't get me wrong I still drink and party but I don't get drunk. Logan and Colin didn't understand so I started pretending to be drunk so they could have a better time. They still think I sleep with a different girl every night. I'm not a monk. I still have sex just not nearly as much as they think. The last girl I was with was almost six months ago and I was in a dark place because it was the anniversary of my grandfather's death. My relationship has gotten a lot better with my father thankfully but I am not sure if my family will ever fully accept my apology."

I wiped the tears from Finn's cheek and he wiped mine away.

"Finn I am sorry you had to go through that. I honestly think your grandmother and parents accept your apology. You were a teenager. It's normal. I would even guess that they know the guilt you have been carrying around with you for all these years. They probably see you the same as I do: strong, intelligent, honest, generous, and very caring."

"You don't know how much that means to me Rory. I am so glad you didn't judge me harshly. I know this is going to sound crazy but I honestly don't know what would happen if I lost you. I know we haven't known each other that long but I can say that I am falling for you. You are so smart, funny, beautiful, and you get my weirdness. I don't know what is in store for our future but I know I want you in it. I want your friendship and more. Rory Gilmore, will you be my girlfriend?" Finn looked nervous.

"Finn, I have to say this is unexpected. The last thing I expected was to meet a very handsome foreign man and fall head over heels for him...especially this soon after first meeting him. So, to answer your question yes I would love to be your girlfriend." I finished with a huge smile on my face.

Finn's face immediately lit up. He kissed me roughly. It was filled with passion.

"Let's go. We will have our own very special celebration, just the two of us." Finn pulled me by my hand towards the hotel. He was speed walking and I had to jog to keep up.

"Finn slow down!" I laughed.

"Nonsense! We are celebrating. You have just made me the happiest I have been in forever."

We made it to the lobby and slowed down to a walk. Finn told me to call the elevator while he went to get something.

The elevator immediately opened up. I stood in the way so the door wouldn't close. Finn was only a few moments after me. Once we were inside he presented me with an orange rose and a small plush kangaroo.

"Finn it is beautiful." I brought it to my nose to smell it. I admired the kangaroo. It had huge sparkly brown eyes and a baby in its pouch. I looked at the tag on his ear and saw his name was kipper.

"I wanted you to remember tonight." Finn blushed a bit.

I kissed Finn like there was no tomorrow.

We finally made our way to our rooms to change. I placed the orange rose and plush kangaroo on my bedside table. I quickly undressed but kept on my sexy bra and panties set and threw a satin robe over it. I locked my bedroom door and snuck through the secret panel into Finn's room.

I was amazed at the sight. He had lit tiny candles all over the room. His back was to me. He was just in his boxers. I quietly went to his door and locked it. He turned around as I was sliding the robe off of my shoulders.

"Wow you look incredible." Finn made his way toward me. He pulled me close as our lips crushed against one another. I could feel his erection poking into my belly. His hands roamed my body like he didn't want to forget what I felt like. I let my hands roam over his arms and down his back.

When breathing became necessary we parted. He swept me up into his arms and carried me to the bed. He gently placed me on the bed before crawling up my body placing kisses along the way. His erection was perfectly aligned with my sweet spot. Oh so close. I jerked my hips to rub my core against his cock. Finn hiss. I moaned.

After a moment Finn chuckled. "Someone is awfully impatient."

"I'm ready for you Finn. I need you inside of me."

"In due time. We have all night." Finn kissed my lips then my neck. He kissed his way to my breasts where he discarded my bra effortlessly. He showed extra attention to both nipples. I was more turned on than ever before.

He continued kissing his way down purposefully skipping my center. He kissed his way down one leg and back up the other. He placed a kiss on each inner thigh before skimming his fingers under the band of my skimpy thong. He pushed the fabric to the side and lightly licked my clit. My hips came off the bed.

"Easy there love." He whispered.

His whispered breath on my clit was sending chills up my body. His fingers separated my lower lips as his mouth found my sensitive bud. I almost came from the sudden pressure. He licked and sucked me bringing me closer and closer to my impending orgasm. He slipped two fingers in me while he continued to lick and suck.

"So close." I gasped.

He pumped his fingers harder and faster as he licked me clean.

"Come for me baby." Finn worked his fingers as I clenched my walls tighter and tighter

I flew off the edge into an abyss. I didn't know which way was up or down. I was flying and it felt amazing. He slowed his ministrations as I came down from my high.

"That was incredible." I breathed heavily. Once I caught my breath I flipped Finn over onto his back. "Your turn." I smiled as I slipped off my thong and pulled his boxers off.

I climbed on top of him and hovered over his hard cock. I slipped the condom on. We locked eyes as I slowly lowered myself inch by glorious inch down his hard shaft.

"You fit perfectly." I moaned.

I lifted my hips to where he was barely inside of me before slowly sinking back down. I slowly rose up then slowly went down. Over and over and over again.

Finn grew impatient. He gripped my hips before slamming me down on his cock. The tighter his grip got the faster he slammed into me. The slight pain from his tight grip mixed with the incredible pleasure was borderline unbearable. It was too much pleasure if that was such a thing.

"Finn I can't wait any longer. Please." I begged.

Finn reached between our bodies and rubbed my clit.

"Fuck yes. Just like that." I moaned loudly. I couldn't hold on any longer. I tightened my walls around him as I once again flew off the edge except this time it felt different. It felt like my heart and soul flew out of my body. I squeezed my eyes shut to treasure the feeling. I kept my walls clenched around him as I milked every drop of come out of him.

When I felt my spasms subside I collapsed on him. Our breathing was heavy and our bodies were covered in sweat. I rolled off of him while he disposed of the condom. I closed my eyes relishing in the happiness that I was feeling.

I felt Finn lay down beside me. I rolled over and placed my head on his chest. I felt so content and comfortable that I instantly fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15- Florence part 2

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually misses him.

Author Note: I only own the mistakes. Everything familiar belongs to ASP and CW.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

I woke up and looked at the clock on the end table. It was a little early to get ready for the day but I felt rested and I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

I kissed Finn awake.

"Bloody hell woman. The sun isn't even up." Finn pulled the covers over his head.

"I have a great idea. Get your swim suit on. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

I quickly dashed into my room and put my teal bikini on. I grabbed a towel quickly and unlocked my door. I snuck out to the balcony and started the hot tub. I ran back to my room and tried to slow my breathing before sneaking through the secret panel. Finn was surprisingly dressed and ready to go he had a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Where are we going?" Finn whispered as I pulled him down the hall.

"You will see." I pulled him out to the balcony.

"Wow. You set this up?" He asked.

"Of course. We didn't get to try the outdoor whirlpool last night and I remembered this one plus the view of the gardens is spectacular from up here." I slipped into the warm water and felt my muscles instantly relax.

"This is brilliant. Thank you." Finn slid in beside me and rested his hand on my thigh.

We closed our eyes and just enjoyed the jets massaging our muscles. I'm not sure how much time passed but my thoughts were interrupted by Logan knocking on the balcony door.

"You care if we join?" Logan asked while gesturing to Colin and himself.

"Not at all." I replied.

We moved to the other side of the hot tub to give Logan and Colin room to join us.

"So what happened last night?" Logan asked

"What ever do you mean mate?" Finn asked innocently.

"You guys never showed up to the pool." Logan shifted his gaze from Finn to me. I blushed and looked away.

"Well that is because we had a wonderful talk in the gardens that took longer than I thought it would." Finn smiled and nodded at me.

"And then we got all sappy. You guys would have hated to see it and be around us." I played along.

"And then..." Finn started.

"And then what?" Colin asked impatiently.

"And then I asked Rory to be my girlfriend." Finn smiled while squeezing my thigh.

"You what?" Logan and Colin said simultaneously.

"I am now dating the lovely Rory Gilmore." Finn said proudly.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"That's awesome. I can honestly say I have never seen Finn this happy." Colin said.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Oh look." I said while pointing to the rising sun.

"Well this is a first for me." Finn said.

"Watching the sun come up? But don't you guys party all night?" I questioned.

"Yep but we are usually in bed before the sun comes up." Finn pulled me closer.

"Well it's a first for me too." I leaned my head on his shoulder as we all watched the sun rise.

After a while we turned the hot tub off and made our way to our rooms. Logan and Colin were going back to sleep. Finn insisted on watching me get changed.

"I wish we could have an entire day to ourselves. Just lock the door. Watch movies. Eat room service." Finn sighed as he flopped himself down on my bed.

"That sounds great. Maybe we can make it happen once we are back in Connecticut." I smiled at the thought.

I threw on a cute summer dress and left my hair down to dry. I applied minimal makeup and slipped on some sandals. I put my wallet, phone, camera, and room key in my purse.

I gave Finn a kiss before he snuck into his room saying he planned on sleeping until I was back.

I made it to the living room as room service was being delivered. I grabbed a cup of coffee and an omelet. I actually felt starved. I was finishing breakfast when Grandma came out to the living room.

"Oh good morning Rory." Grandma looked distracted.

"Good morning Grandma. Is everything ok?"

"Oh yes. I was on the phone with your Grandfather. He actually has a few meetings in Rome so I am going to head there tomorrow morning to make sure everything is in order. I know the boys have some things planned so you guys can just join me the day after tomorrow like originally planned."

"Ok sounds good to me. I will make sure that is ok with Logan." I quickly grabbed my phone and sent Logan a text.

**Rory: Hey I was wondering if you could change the flight plan to bring my grandma to Rome tomorrow. She needs to get there a day early. No worries though because we can meet her as originally planned the day after tomorrow so I hope you guys have something epic planned for tomorrow/ tomorrow night.**

Logan didn't respond so I put my phone back in my purse. Grandma and I headed out to enjoy the private tours she had set up.

As the driver was pulling up at Museo Galileo my phone dinged. Luckily for me there were several cars in front of us dropping tourists off.

**Logan: All done. And hell yes we have epic plans. So I hope you are ready! :)**

**Rory: What are these epic plans? And do Finn and Colin know?**

**Logan: Of course they know and all I can say is we are going to Pisa.**

**Rory: SOUNDS AMAZING! I can't wait! TTYL.**

I put my phone away just in time to get out of the car and start exploring. Our tour guide was very knowledgeable. She told us what was located on each floor and we got to choose what order we viewed them. The first floor preserves the Medici Collection while the second floor held the Lorraine Collection. We decided to start on the second floor and then work our way down to the first.

The Lorraine Collection were mostly comprised of scientific instruments that the Grand Duke of Tuscany Peter Leopold commissioned or purchased. I was completely enthralled in learning about each and every one of these items.

After a while we made our way down to the first floor. The Medici Collection was absolutely stunning. We studied the different art masterpieces, the coins, and even the different armor that was used. I also noticed a few globes that were used in the early years.

"Grandma this was absolutely amazing. Thank you for bringing me here." I said as we were walking back to the waiting car. I made sure to take a lot of pictures so I could remember this museum.

"I'm so happy you liked it. This museum was actually your Grandfather's suggestion." Grandma smiled while getting into the car.

We made our way to our second private tour: the Uffizi Gallery. When we arrived I was surprised at the amount of people waiting to get in. Our private tour wasn't very private as there were a lot of visitors waiting and not enough tour guides so Grandma and I decided to explore on our own.

We were standing in front of a massive painting trying to let the crowds get ahead of us.

"What was it that you said Grandpa used to do at the art gallery?" I asked hoping it would bring back great memories.

"Oh yes! The frown, step back, wrinkle, and sigh." Grandma laughed while acting it out.

"That's right!" I laughed along.

We decided to cut the trip short and go search for food. We found a cute little restaurant along the Arno river. We picked outside seating to enjoy the views of the water. Grandma and I ordered the shrimp ravioli and a water. The food was delivered very quickly and was delicious. Grandma paid the bill and we were on our way back to the hotel.

The driver asked if we wanted to make a quick stop at the Statue of David since we were so close to it.

"Please Grandma. Just a quick stop. A few pictures and we can be on our way." I asked to the point of begging.

"Sure why not." Grandma replied.

The statue was much taller than I thought it would be. It looked identical to the pictures I've seen in my school books.

I took a few pictures. Grandma took one of me in front of it, I took one of her blushing next to it, and an older gentleman took a picture of the both of us. There was a vendor selling postcards of the Statue of David. I bought one and wrote Lane a quick message before handing it to the lady to put with the others to be mailed.

Grandma and I got back in the car and thanked the driver for the suggestion.

I told Grandma the plans were set for her to arrive in Rome tomorrow. Logan arranged everything. Grandma gave me the address and directions to their estate that way we wouldn't get lost when we arrived.

Once back at the hotel Grandma went to take her afternoon nap and I went to Finn's room to see if he was awake.

He was no where to be found so I went to my room. I noticed the rose on my bedside table I grabbed it and stuck it in the book with the others. I laid on my bed and stared at the little plush kangaroo that Finn got me. I was so happy here. So carefree. I never wanted the summer to end. What would happen with Finn and I? Could we make a long distance relationship work?

My life has completely changed this summer. First, I sleep with a married man. Ugh why must I bring this up. Not my proudest moment by far. Then I run from my mistakes? That's not how things should be handled. But nevertheless, I meet people from my own neck of the woods while in Europe. How coincidental. Let alone they know my Grandparents and are from society. If that isn't enough, I actually enjoy hanging out with them and now I am falling for one. I am in a relationship. How is that going to work? Will he take me on dates? If so, how is that possible with my schedule being so full this summer? Will he be ok leaving his friends to hang out with me? Will he want to break up once we have to go our separate ways to college?

Ugh why am i thinking about this now? I need to just live in the moment and enjoy what time we have together.

I must have dozed off because I woke up to knocking on my bedroom door. I opened it to see Colin.

"Hey sorry to wake you but we wanted to see if you were going to dinner with us. Your Grandma said she wants to try the Italian restaurant tonight."

"Uh sure. Let me get ready." I replied.

"You look fine in what you are wearing." Colin blushed.

"Where's Finn?" I asked. "Not that I mind talking to you." I added.

"He's helping with a mix up down stairs. He's been working all day pretty much."

"Well let's see if we can rescue him and then get some food."

We walked to the living room where Grandma and Logan were waiting.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." I apologized.

"No problem. We are in no rush." Grandma said.

We made our way down to the lobby. I told them I would look for Finn and they could get a table. I found Finn staring at a stack of papers. He looked up as I approached him.

"Hey love."

"Hey. Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Trying to figure out how to get all of our guests beds. One family needs a roll away bed but they are all being used at the moment and there are no spare rooms- we are completely booked." Finn looked back down at the papers.

"Mind if I look?" I ask shyly.

"Not at all." Finn scoots over to allow me to see the paperwork.

I studied it for a few moments. Finn was getting anxious. I know I can solve this. It is essentially a giant puzzle and I love puzzles.

"Aha! I got it." I said proudly.

"Ok what is it?" Finn asked skeptically.

"Move the Smith family to the Gray family's room. It has an additional pull out sofa that the Smiths can use. I know technically it is a downgrade for the Gray family but not really when you consider the extra large bathroom with a jetted tub and the view of the gardens rather than the street. Also if need be you can treat them to a free meal in one of the restaurants. Oh and maybe some spa items for the mom to relax in the nice bathroom. I know it will technically cost the company money but not really if you think about the long run. It might impress the family enough that they will leave a raving review on social media and by word of mouth to friends and family. Plus they might be customers again if they are ever in the area." I was almost breathless after that.

"That is a wonderful idea." Finn hugged me and walked to the manager on duty.

I saw them talking and pointing to me. I got nervous for a moment. Finn gestured me over. When I reached them I heard Finn explaining what I figured it out.

"Amazing!" The manager kissed my hand.

"That's my girlfriend." Finn exclaimed.

We said our goodbyes and made our way to the restaurant.

"I can't thank you enough Rory. That saved me a lot of time and stress. I don't know how long I stared at those papers trying to figure it out."

"Oh it's no problem. I enjoyed it." I said as we reached the restaurant.

We were escorted to the table where everyone was sitting.

"Rory, Finn, I hope you guys don't mind but we ordered for you. If you don't like it then we can order something else." Grandma said.

"I don't mind. I'm pretty sure everything tastes amazing here." I replied as Finn squeezed my hand under the table in appreciation.

Conversation was light as we ate our meal. Logan ordered the cavatelli pasta with baby squid and red prawns, Colin ordered linguini with black garlic, citrus butter, and sea urchins, Grandma ordered the eggplant parmigiana with pasta, Finn got the ravioli filled with burrata and lamb, and I got the eggplant parmigiana with pasta.

I tried a bite of everyone's plate and it was all incredible. The food was presented elegantly. Each plate was colorful and very appealing to the eye.

We finished our entrees and our dessert was brought out- tiramisu! It was the most delicious tiramisu I have ever tasted. I ate slowly so I could savor each and every bite.

Once we were finished we headed back to the room and said our good nights to Grandma. The rest of us changed into our swim suits and headed down to the outdoor pool and whirlpool.

The lights were minimal giving the outdoor area a romantic vibe. There was no one around. It was peaceful and romantic- that is until Logan and Colin showed up carrying multiple bottles of alcohol and glasses. They were acting like rowdy teenagers.

"Guys! You are going to keep people up being that loud."

"Ah who cares." Logan laughed and poured us all a drink.

We clinked our glasses and said cheers before downing our drinks and jumping in the pool. We laughed and swam for a long while before relaxing in the hot tub. When our fingers were all pruney we dried off and headed to bed.

Finn and I spent the next couple of hours teasing and pleasing one another before falling into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16- Florence part 3

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually misses him.

Author Note: I only own the mistakes. Everything familiar belongs to ASP and CW.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

I woke up feeling so rested. This mattress was amazing. It is like I am sleeping on a cloud. I stretched and rolled over to see Finn staring at me.

"Good morning." Finn said before kissing me.

"Good morning." I replied.

"We need to pack." Finn dragged me out of bed.

"Pack for what?" I questioned.

"We are leaving too. We are all boarding the plane and taking it to Rome to drop off your Grandma and then we will take the plane to Pisa." Finn started packing his stuff.

"What are we doing in Pisa?" I know I don't have to worry about having fun. The guys will make sure of it.

"It is a surprise. Now go pack." Finn swatted at my butt.

I gave a mock salute before making my way to my room. I changed into a comfortable skirt and shirt and slipped on a pair of sandals. I left my hair down and put on minimal makeup. I packed my bags and brought them out to the living room.

I grabbed a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes and bacon. It's been a while since I've had bacon. I couldn't help but moan at the greasy piece of meat.

"If eating bacon makes those sounds then I will make you bacon every day." Finn whispered in my ear. Finn grabbed a cup of orange juice and a plate of eggs and bacon and sat down next to me.

"It's just that it has been a while and I didn't realize how much I missed it." I blushed.

Colin and Logan joined us and grabbed some food. The guys talked about some guy named Seth. I remember them mentioning his name before. Apparently Seth was convinced this big stunt would be successful. He just had to try to scout a location- somewhere remote. Seems super secretive.

Grandma joined us shortly after. She brought her bags to the door. "Everyone ready?" She asked.

"Yep." I answered.

She called for a bellhop to help bring our bags down and soon we were in the car and heading to the airport.

Grandma made sure we had the address and directions once again. She sat at the front of the plane. I sat with the guys in the back. They wanted to play cards. Once we were in the air Logan pulled out a deck of cards and explained the poker hand rankings to me.

After I sort of grasped it Logan said, "The simplest game is just five card draw. You are dealt five cards and have to try to get something good. You can draw once from the dealer. The winner is whomever has the best hand. Let's play a few rounds to see if you understand."

Logan dealt the cards. We exchanged the ones we didn't want. I ended up with nothing. Not even a pair. Finn had a pair of queens. Logan had a pair of threes. Colin had two pair- nines and eights.

Logan gathered up the cards and dealt them again. I was dealt a pair of kings. I exchanged three cards. I got a ten, four, and a king. I was pretty happy with my three of a kind. We showed our hands. Colin had nothing. Logan had three of a kind but sevens. So I was winning so far, however, Finn had a giant smile on his face. He showed his cards. He had a straight- two, three, four, five, and six. Finn won that round.

We continued playing for a few more hands and I actually won one! The pilot let us know that we would be landing soon so we had to buckle our seat belts.

All too soon I was hugging Grandma goodbye with promises to see her tomorrow. Grandma got into the waiting car and was safely on her way.

Logan announced that we were waiting on more passengers. I gave him a questioning look. He responded with, "A couple of girls we usually hang out with."

I went to sit next to Finn. "Sorry love I had no idea." Finn squeezed my hand reassuringly.

We didn't have to wait long before the girls arrived. I recognized them from before. They introduced themselves to me. Stephanie, Juliet, and Rosemary. They were all pleasant except Rosemary kept giving me a weird look. She would stare at me until I looked her way and then she would pretend to be on her phone or pretend to be looking at something.

It wasn't long until we were back in the air and heading towards Pisa. Finn was telling me about some of the plans. Apparently he was going to take me to see the leaning tower of Pisa and then have a picnic lunch on the grounds. Then we were going to check into the hotel, nap, eat a late dinner, then do what Logan has planned. Then tomorrow we would board the plane and head to Rome.

I sat back and closed my eyes. I wanted to relax because I had a feeling Logan was planning something crazy.

I leaned my head on Finn's shoulder and soon fell asleep. I woke up once we hit the ground. Getting off the plane, I was surprised to see two waiting cars. Finn and I got in one as our luggage was loaded into the trunk. Logan, Colin, and the girls got in the other car. They were heading to the hotel while Finn and I headed out to explore.

The leaning tower of Pisa was exactly what I expected...only better! Sure the crowds were a bit crazy but the sights were amazing. I saw people milling about the grounds. Some were having picnic lunches, some were napping, and a few were playing frisbee. I made sure to take a lot of pictures with me alone, Finn alone, and both of us. There was an older Italian couple that insisted on taking our picture. We thought it was so sweet. They were talking about young love and how they fell in love sixty eight years ago. The guy told us that it was good luck for couples to kiss in front of the leaning tower of Pisa. There is an old wives tale that says the reason the tower hasn't fell over yet is because true love is keeping it standing. The tower is one of the busiest tourist places in Pisa so it sees its fair share of true love.

Finn gave me a kiss and the old man ended up taking our picture. He said he knows true love when he sees it and hopefully we will come back to visit once we are married. I blushed because I had already pictured my life with Finn.

We thanked the older couple for their words of wisdom and made our way to the grounds to have our picnic. We had a meat, cheese, and cracker tray with a bottle of wine. Everything was incredible. Once we were full we packed up and headed to the hotel.

This hotel was just as luxurious as the other ones. The layout was almost identical. I followed Finn into his room. I dropped my bags just inside his doorway.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" I wasn't sure if he wanted me to stay here with him.

"Of course love. I wouldn't have it any other way." Finn pulled down the covers and patted the bed. I slipped off my sandals and crawled into bed. Finn set the alarm on his phone and closed the blackout curtains. He slid in next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me close to him. It wasn't long before we both were dreaming.

This time, my dream wasn't peaceful and pleasant. I was back at Luke's except I wasn't really there. My mom was sitting at the counter flirting with Luke like always. Ms. Patty and Babette were sitting at a close by table gossiping.

"I can't believe she just left after the mess she made." Ms. Patty semi whispered.

"I know Doll. She doesn't deserve to be happy. Why should she be able to have a summer of a lifetime while we are here cleaning up her mess." Babette said.

"Just look at her mom. She comes here two to three times a day now. She acts like she's fine but she really isn't. She can't fool us." Ms. Patty said.

All of a sudden my dream morphs and I am now standing in my "bedroom" at my Grandparents house. I am much younger- maybe sixteen.

"Rory, your friends are here." Grandpa yelled from downstairs.

I finish applying my lip gloss and head downstairs to where a younger Logan, Colin, and Finn are waiting for me.

"Remember Rory, be home by midnight. You have school in the morning." Grandma said before hugging me goodbye.

"I will. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said as I followed the guys out the door.

They took me to a party where we played beer pong, flip cup, and quarters. Surprisingly, I held my alcohol pretty well. On the way back to my house I made out with Finn in the back seat.

I woke up confused. "Whew what a bizarre dream." I said out loud.

Finn chuckled beside me and opened the blackout curtains. The sun was already setting.

"What was your dream about?" Finn questioned.

I cuddled next to Finn and told him every last detail of my very bizarre dream.

"You are young. Young people make mistakes. I sure did. This is the time to enjoy your time off from school because once you graduate then its work life and little down time. You aren't a bad person, Rory." Finn said softly.

"I feel like a horrible person. I ran away from my problems and am now having a great time. I haven't spoken to my mom since the fight and I can only imagine what she is going to say when I tell her you and I are dating." I felt sad.

"Does it really matter what she thinks or how she feels about me?" Finn looked worried.

"She's my best friend. Well used to be but we have started drifting apart." I looked him in the eyes. "But no it doesn't really matter what she says or thinks about you. I am fully enjoying my time with you."

Finn's eyes darkened with lust. "Well then let us FULLY enjoy our time together. Right now."

Our kiss was slow and sensual. No need to rush. I had all night with him and there was no chance of us getting caught. We took our time pleasing each other. By now we knew what each other liked. What really turned us on.

We took a shower to cool us down before getting dressed. Knowing Logan, I threw on a party dress and heels. Finn threw on a button up and dark jeans. He rolled the sleeves up and then we headed out to find Logan, Colin, and the girls.

They were in the living room talking about Seth and his genius plan. They stopped talking when Finn and I got closer.

"Well good morning love birds." Logan exclaimed.

I blushed and looked down but not before seeing Rosemary once again giving me a weird look.

Logan's phone beeped. "Looks like our ride is here."

We took the elevator down to the lobby and made our way out the grand doors.

"Wow that thing is huge!" I half yelled.

"That's what she said." Finn grinned at me and like any other sane adult I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's an extra stretch excursion limo. Fully decked out inside." Logan said.

We all climbed inside. Colin poured champagne and we were on our way. We made it to our destination a short while later. Finn and I had two glasses of champagne while the others had at least four or five. I was sort of impressed that the girls could keep up.

I was surprised at the restaurant that they chose. It reminded me of Luke's. We all ordered cheeseburgers and fries with a Coke. Of course Logan and Colin spiked their Cokes.

"At least this greasy food will help soak up some of the alcohol." Stephanie said.

"Well I want to get positively trashed and not remember my name." Rosemary said while once again giving me a look.

I leaned over towards Finn. "What is the deal with Rosemary? She's been giving me weird looks all day."

"I'll explain after we eat." Finn said.

I ate in silence. Horrible thoughts swirled around in my head. Did he date her or just have sex with her? Did she like him?

After we ate Finn paid for our meals and brought me outside. There was an awkward silence between us.

"Remember how I told you I pretended to be drunk so Logan and Colin would have a better time?" Finn asked.

"Yea." I said quietly.

"Well part of the act would be me reenacting scenes from movies. Now they thought it was because I was sloshed but really I just enjoy doing weird things like that." Finn looked at me.

"So how does Rosemary tie into this?" I questioned.

"Well they thought I took a different girl home every night like they did but I didn't. At some point I grew tired of trying to keep up the façade so I hit on Rosemary. I told them that I loved redheads and Rosemary was the girl for me. I hit on her every chance that I could get and of course she shot me down every single time. They thought I was serious and was really in love with her. Logan and Colin tried to get me to sleep with other women to take my mind off Rosemary but I insisted Rosemary was the one for me. I didn't think anything of it because to me it was a ruse and Rosemary kept shooting me down so I thought- no harm no foul." Finn looked embarrassed.

"Well apparently Rosemary didn't think it was a game. Maybe she was just waiting for sober Finn to ask her out." I said somberly.

"I don't want her love. I want you. You are the only person that knows the real me. You are the one that doesn't judge me. You are the one I am completely smitten with." Finn admitted.

I brushed my lips against Finn's. "I believe you Finn and just to be clear you are the only one I want."

Finn kissed me roughly. He didn't seem to care that there were people passing by staring at us. When breathing became necessary we parted. He held me close until Logan and Colin came outside with the girls.

"Time for the next stage." Colin said.

We loaded back up into the limo and headed to a bar. It wasn't just a bar. It was called Chupiteria and they created masterpieces for drinks. They only served shots and had over two hundred to choose from.

"Don't let me get too drunk." I whispered to Finn after our group sat down at a table.

"How about we take a few and then split the rest of the shots that way we can keep each other in check." Finn suggested.

"Great idea." I said quickly as Logan was fast approaching with a bartender who carried a tray of shots.

"I got a variety to try." Logan grinned.

I snapped a few pictures of the shots. I took a selfie of Finn and I taking a love shot. I'm not sure what its name really was but it had a red shape in the middle of the shot and it sort of looked like a heart.

After several shots I excused myself to go to the restroom. The alcohol was affecting me already. After relieving my bladder, I stopped at the bar to get a couple of bottles of water. As I was heading back to our table I saw Rosemary leaning towards Finn. I didn't want to be sneaky but I wanted to hear what she was saying.

"I thought you wanted me. All those years of hitting on me and you are saying it was a game?" Rosemary looked pissed.

"I'm sorry but I am with Rory now. I want to be with Rory and only Rory." Finn said loudly.

I decided to make my presence known.

"Hey I thought it would be wise to hydrate." I said loudly while walking to the table.

"Thanks love. I could use some water." Finn gulped down half the bottle.

"Hi Rosemary." I greeted her.

"Hmmph." Rosemary stood and walked away to join the rest of the group on the dance floor.

I sipped on my water while trying to process what I just heard.

"I am so sorry Rory." Finn began. "I should have known that my past would catch up to me."

"It's no problem Finn seriously. There was no way to know that Rosemary actually liked you. I'm not mad or upset. I am just thinking about how much fun I have with you and how much I have enjoyed getting to know you." I held his hand.

"I've enjoyed it way more than I ever thought I would." Finn admitted.

"And who knows you might have to deal with my past at some point. We all know I don't have a squeaky clean past." I just hope when my past comes back to haunt me that it doesn't destroy my future.

"We will deal with it together." Finn smiled.

I gave him a quick kiss before leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." Finn pulled me to my feet.

"Don't we need to let them know we are leaving?" I asked.

Finn pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. We made our way outside and into a cab. We made small talk on the way to the hotel.

Once we were in Finn's room I changed into pajamas and we climbed into bed. He pulled me closer to him and I put my head on his chest.

"Hey, Finn?"

"Yes love?"

"If you didn't take over your family's business what would you want to be?" I asked.

"Well I always enjoyed surfing and swimming so I guess I would try to become a professional surfer. But I really enjoy the family business and I want to learn more and eventually take it over and help it grow and expand." Finn explained.

"That sounds nice. I've never tried surfing. Will you teach me?" I probably wouldn't be any good at it though.

"Absolutely love." There was a short moment of silence before Finn spoke up again. "I don't think I ever asked what you are studying in school."

"I am majoring in journalism. I would love to be a journalist- like Christiane Amanpour. I always dreamed of travelling the world and reporting." I couldn't help but get excited.

"That sounds amazing love and I know you will be great at it."

"Thanks Finn. That means a lot to me." I squeezed him tight and listened to his heart beating.

"Without sounding too much like a sheila, I have to say it is going to be hard sleeping alone at night. I have gotten used to you being next to me." Finn whispered.

I looked at Finn and smiled. "You're right that totally sounds like a sheila." I laughed before continuing. "But I completely understand how you feel. I never thought I would like sleeping next to someone." I have to get used to sleeping alone. It's not like I will have someone to sleep next to after this summer vacation.

We talked for a while longer about our favorite movies, candy, ice cream flavor. Anything and everything.

I learned that Finn loves action movies especially ocean based ones like Jaws; he loves caramel and chocolate together like turtles or twix, and he loves rocky road ice cream. He also likes cinnamon candy.

His favorite color is green because it was his Grandfathers. His grandfather is the one that taught him how to surf when he was just five years old. His grandmother taught him how to cook. His Grandmother would sit him on the counter and let him stir whatever was in the pot. He got to help mix desserts and lick the beaters.

I fell asleep imagining a young Finn licking the beaters after mixing a yummy dessert.


	17. Chapter 17- Rome part 1

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually misses him.

Author Note: I only own the mistakes. Everything familiar belongs to ASP and CW.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

Waking up this morning I felt so tired. It could be because Finn woke me up in the middle of the night and we spent hours caressing and pleasing one another. I lost track of how many orgasms I had.

Afterwards, we talked for hours. We finally fell asleep but it feels like we were only asleep for a couple of hours before we heard Logan, Colin, and the girls coming in.

We got up and took a shower to help energize and wake us up. Finn washed my hair and I washed his back. We quickly got dressed and brought our bags out to the living room. I made a strong pot of coffee.

Logan and Colin joined us shortly after.

"The girls left to head to Milan. They said they are sorry they missed saying goodbye but will see you in a few weeks." Colin told Finn.

We headed down to the lobby and out to the waiting car. Once everything was loaded we were off to the airport.

The driver pulled up to the waiting plane and soon our luggage was loaded. I decided I was going to sit in the front of the plane in one of the rotating and reclining seats. Finn sat next to me while Colin and Logan sat at the back of the plane.

Finn and I talked the whole plane trip. We wanted to spend as much time as possible because we wouldn't be seeing each other that much while in Rome. I told him I wanted to spend more time with Grandma. I would spend the morning with Grandma, he would accompany me during my afternoon exploration, then I would spend the rest of the day/night with Grandma. It was going to be a huge adjustment but I didn't want to neglect Grandma and I needed to get used to being alone again.

All too soon the plane landed and we were getting in the waiting car. While our luggage was being loaded Logan suggested we stop and get some lunch. We asked the driver to stop somewhere close. He chose a quaint bistro off the beaten path.

The food was delicious! We each got subs with fresh meat, cheese, and toppings. The bread was warm and fresh as well. I took a to-go menu and promised I would be back and bring Grandma.

We got back into the car and I gave the driver Grandma's address. He seemed to know where he was going. I squeezed Finn's hand and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'll message you all the time." Finn said.

"I'll message you too." I whispered.

It didn't take nearly as long as I hoped to get to our destination. The driver parked and went to get my luggage out of the trunk. Finn walked me to the door. He gave me a tight hug and kissed my forehead. I brushed my lips against his. He deepened the kiss but we were interrupted by the driver bringing my bags to the door.

"Have fun with Logan and Colin. I mean it. Don't worry about me. I have tons to do and catch up on. I have a lot of books just waiting for me to read them." I said.

"I will. I promise. I will see you tomorrow?" Finn asked.

"Of course. I will be waiting." I said.

Finn kissed me once again before turning around and heading back to the car. I opened the house door.

"Grandma you here?" I called out.

"Here I am." Grandma replied while walking to the door.

The driver brought all my luggage inside before turning around and leaving.

"I was just about to take a nap but I can skip it if you want to do something." Grandma said.

"I was just thinking a nap sounds great." I said.

I grabbed my luggage and followed Grandma to my room. The room was huge and the view from the window was astounding. Grandma promised me a tour of the house once we woke up from our nap.

After Grandma retired to her room I set my alarm on my phone for three hours. I decided to send Finn a text.

**Rory: Hey just wanted to let you know I am going to take a nap.**

**Finn: We just got to the hotel. I too will indulge in a nap.**

**Rory: Sweet dreams. I will TTYL.**

**Finn: Sweet dreams love. I will be waiting for your text.**

I put my phone on the end table, slipped off my sandals, and crawled into bed. Lack of sleep and a lot of emotion has tired me out. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

It was a restless sleep. I kept tossing and turning. After a couple of hours of interrupted rest, I was annoyed that I couldn't get into a deep sleep. I got up and decided to take a hot bubble bath. I set the water temperature and poured in extra bubble bath.

I grabbed my earbuds and put on a relaxing radio station before sinking into the hot water. My muscles instantly relaxed. I closed my eyes and sang along to the songs. By the time the water cooled I felt rejuvenated. I was completely relaxed and in a great mood.

I toweled off while the water drained. I threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and made my way downstairs.

Grandma was already awake. She gave me a tour of the estate including the pool house, gardens, and vineyard.

"That is so cool, Grandma! You and Grandpa own your own vineyard." I mean how awesome was that?!

"We did it as a hobby in the beginning, just so we could have our own wine when we were out here. Now it is huge brand that many local businesses use." Grandma beamed. I could tell that she was proud and to be honest I found myself being more proud of them then I was.

"Can I take a bottle back to keep as a souvenir?" I asked.

"Of course. I was planning on bringing a case back." Grandma said.

After the tour, I went to my room and grabbed my laundry and threw it in the washer. I found a bench out by the gardens and sat down to enjoy the scenery. The air was fresh and crisp. I could smell the flowers. I could also smell the sweetness of the grapes. In the distance I could hear the birds chirping.

"Lovely isn't it?" Grandma sat down beside me.

"It is wonderful here. I can see why you and Grandpa bought this estate. I could stay here forever." I smiled. I thought this vacation was carefree so far but being here I can see that I am fully relaxed. The only thing that would make this better is if Finn was here.

Speaking of Finn, I can't believe how attached to him I am. I know it isn't unheard of to fall for someone so soon after meeting them but I am still amazed of how quick these feelings came. I am entirely smitten with him and I can't wait to see what our future holds.

I am excited to spend some alone time with Grandma this week. I mean of course I will spend some time with Finn but I need to do this for Grandma especially since there are a lot of reminders of Grandpa here and I know this has to be hurting her at least a little.

"How about an early dinner?" Grandma said while looking at her watch.

I checked the time on my phone. 5:48. "That's fine with me." I know it's a little early for Grandma but I already felt starved.

I followed Grandma inside so she could tell the chef to start plating dinner now. He was fixing the salads and promised they would be out in a few.

Grandma and I sat at the dining table. She poured us each a glass of wine.

"This is our wine." Grandma said proudly.

It was a white wine. I took a sip. It was fruity and a little sweet. I could even taste the flowery attributes.

"Wow this is really good, Grandma." I took another sip.

"I'm glad that you like it." Grandma replied as our salads were brought out.

I am not certain if it was because I was starved or if the ingredients were just that fresh but this had to be the best salad I have ever had. I devoured it- as did Grandma.

We didn't have to wait long before more food was brought out. Grandma had the chef prepare pot roast, mashed potatoes, and fresh dinner rolls.

"Wow this smells amazing." I buttered a roll before taking a bite of it.

"I know this is one of your favorites and since it's been a while since we have had a home cooked meal I figured why not."

"Thank you Grandma. I appreciate it."

We ate in semi silence. We made small talk touching on the weather in Rome and my upcoming year at Yale. Grandma really wanted me to try to put myself out there and be more social. She said Grandpa was already talking about throwing a Yale alumni party to introduce me to kids my age that go to Yale. I agreed that would be nice.

If I could be friends with Finn, Colin, and Logan then I should be able to be friends with other society children that were around my age. I could even have someone to hang out with and talk to at society events. Yes, I believe this could be a good thing.

For dessert we had cherry cobbler. It was warm and delicious. I enjoyed it so much that I even had a second slice.

After dinner Grandma announced that she was going to call it a night only after asking me a dozen times if I would be alright. I assured her that I was fine and would probably just read in bed.

I threw my laundry in the dryer before heading back to my room. I decided to check my phone. A smile grew on my face when I saw that Finn had messaged.

**Finn: Sorry love I just woke up. Apparently I was more tired than I thought. How was your nap?"**

I decided to throw on my pjs and text Finn back.

**Rory: That's ok. I just got done eating dinner with Grandma. My nap was restless so I took a hot bubble bath to relax.**

It shouldn't have surprised me that Finn immediately texted back.

**Finn: Wish I was there. I could have washed your back ;)**

**Rory: Finn! But I wish you were here too. What are your plans for the rest of the night?**

**Finn: I'd love to stay in, talk to you, and maybe try to end the night on an extremely good note ;) but Logan and Colin want to take me out.**

**Rory: How about you go out with them, get a little tipsy, then come back and we can still end the night on a good note :p**

**Finn: I don't want to wake you up. I am not sure how long they will keep me out.**

**Rory: No worries. I can always nap if it gets too late. Now GO! And have a great time.**

**Finn: Thanks love. TTYL.**

I decided I would pamper myself tonight. I took a hot shower, shaved, and exfoliated. Once I was dried off, I put on a face mask and chose a gold sparkly nail polish. I painted my toes while my face mask worked its magic.

When it was time, I washed my face and rubbed on a nightly moisturizer. I sat on the bed and painted my fingernails in the same gold sparkly nail polish. Once it was dry, I painted a clear coat on my toes and fingers and laid back on the bed to allow them time to dry.

I was so relaxed that I ended up falling asleep. My dreams were peaceful. It was in the future. I was visiting Grandma and Grandpa here. Finn and I were sitting on the bench looking at the gardens like Grandma and I were earlier today. We were laughing and smiling- at what I do not know. I looked around and saw a much older Grandpa and Grandma running and playing with a young boy around four years old.

The young boy had Finn's unruly hair and my blue eyes. He was adorable. He laughed and screamed as he ran between Grandpa and Grandma.

Finn gave me a kiss before rubbing my belly. "I can't wait to meet our little girl."

I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hey." I answered already know who was calling me.

"Sorry for waking you love." Finn semi slurred his words.

"Oh its ok I fell asleep while waiting for my nail polish to dry. How was your night?" I could tell he drank more than he has while I was around but I didn't mind. I was just glad that he got to hang out with Logan and Colin for some bro time.

"It was fun. I kept complaining about you not being there so they made a rule that every time I mentioned you I had to do a shot."

"Oh Finn. I just wanted you to have a good time. I was fine here. I appreciate you thinking of me though."

"I'm always thinking of you love."

"Me too. I even dreamed about our future tonight." Should I have even told him?

"I hope it was something good." Finn sounded like he was sobering up.

"We were here visiting Grandma and Grandpa. We had a four year old boy and I was pregnant with a little girl." I admitted.

"That sounds amazing love. I bet you are going to be irresistible when you are pregnant."

I blushed. "I doubt it. Swollen hands and feet don't really scream sexy."

"I will be the judge of that." Finn didn't seem spooked by my dream. "Speaking of sexy..."

"Yes?" I ask unsure of what he was getting at.

"I am not too drunk to remember you saying we could end tonight on a good note."

"Well let's get to it." I half whispered. My heart started beating faster thinking about what we were about to do.

I heard Finn unzip his pants. "Touch yourself love." Finn commanded. His voice was rough with lust.

I slipped my hand under the band of my panties and ran my fingers through my slickness. I involuntarily moaned.

"Damn love that is the sweetest sound." Finn groaned as he started to stroke himself.

"Just picturing you stroking yourself is making me so wet." I rubbed my moisture around my clit.

"Between those sounds and picturing you touching yourself I am ready to blow." Finn admitted.

"Then do it." I urged him. I slipped two fingers in my tight core. I imagined Finn's hard cock pumping into me. I pumped my fingers faster as my thumb circled my clit.

"You first love." Finn's breathing became shallow.

I pumped and rubbed. Faster and faster. All the while picturing Finn pumping into me. It became too much too fast as I flew into oblivion. The orgasm hit me like a truck hit a brick wall.

I felt so far away like I was in the clouds. I could vaguely hear Finn stroking himself while muttering before he groaned one last time and met his climax.

It took a few moments for us to come down from our highs and control our breathing.

"Wow Finn. That was amazing." That was my first experience with phone sex and man was it amazing. No wonder people did it.

"That was all you love." Finn sighed.

"Not hardly. You played your part." I laughed and soon Finn joined in.

With all these emotions floating around I couldn't help but feel light and happy. I just hoped Finn felt the same way. We each took a moment to clean up before laying in our own beds.

We talked for a while longer before I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"Good night love. Sweet dreams." Finn whispered.

"Good night Finn. Sleep well. I will see you tomorrow." I said before hanging up and drifting into a deep dreamless sleep.


	18. Chapter 18- Rome part 2

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually misses him.

Author Note: I only own the mistakes. Everything familiar belongs to ASP and CW.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

I woke up today feeling rejuvenated. Thoughts of last night came to mind and I blushed. I can't believe I did that but man was it worth it. Finn brings out a side of me that I am not used to. I act like a horny teenager that can't get enough of him but it isn't all about the sex. I want to be around him, to listen to him talk, to cuddle, just to be around him.

My stomach fluttered with butterflies and I smiled at the sensation. I hope these feelings never go away. I giggled to myself before getting out of bed to get dressed for the day.

I chose a cute pair of shorts and a shirt with gold sparkle accents to match my nail polish. I slipped on my gold sandals and threw my hair in a high ponytail.

I made sure I had my necessities in my purse before heading downstairs to see what was for breakfast.

Grandma was already sitting at the table with a plate of food and a cup of coffee. She was looking through her daily planner.

"Good morning Grandma." I sat at a chair close to her.

"Good morning Rory. You look nice." Grandma closed her planner.

"Thank you. You don't have to stop working just because I am here Grandma."

"Oh nonsense. It's nothing pressing right now." Grandma asked the maid to bring me a cup of coffee and some food.

The coffee was strong and delicious. The eggs were fluffy and the bacon was perfect. I finished everything on my plate as well as had a second cup of coffee.

Grandma grabbed her purse before we headed out to the waiting car. Grandma told me we were going to go to Saint Peter's Basilica. She basically gushed as she told me all about the exclusive tickets she was able to get. I found myself smiling as I listened to Grandma go on and on about how much we were going to be able to see. I think she was more excited than me and I was pretty excited.

The driver stopped right outside of Vatican City and explained how no one drove inside Vatican City unless it was official business. He promised us he would be waiting right there for when we were done. We thanked him as we stepped out of the car.

I was completely in awe of all of the old architecture. We walked to Saint Peter's Basilica. I made sure to snap a few pictures. We followed a group of tourists inside who seemed to be in awe just the same as I was. I took several more pictures to document my journey.

Grandma pulled me aside.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Oh...yes. I just wanted to see what you wanted to do first. Did you want to see the free to the public areas first or the exclusive?"

"I guess the free to the public before it gets more crowded."

"That's what I was thinking." Grandma replied.

We followed the small crowd that had already formed. We marveled at the floors and the ceilings. It is astounding what people were able to do back in the day.

The statues were exquisite and there were many to look at and photograph. We walked to the end where there was a giant bronze statue of Saint Peter. Saint Peter was sitting on a marble chair with his left hand against his chest holding keys and his right hand was raised as if he was gesturing a blessing. His right foot was protruding from the base.

I read the plaque stating the Roman tradition was the Kiss of the Faithful. A long time ago people would kiss the foot of the Saint Peter's statue. Nowadays, most people just touch it, however, the metal has been worn from so much human contact. Grandma and I followed along and touched his foot- and even had our picture taken.

We once again followed the crowd to look at the dome. It was completed by Michelangelo and was absolutely stunning. I snapped a few photos before moving on.

We walked to see the Tomb of Saint Peter as well as the Papal Altar. I made sure to take a few pictures.

The crowds were almost triple what they were when we got here so we decided to move on to the exclusive tour that Grandma set up.

A lady escorted us past a roped off section and through a locked door and down a few stairs where we were told we had to leave our personal items with the security guards. Grandma seemed ok with this so I didn't protest. We were instructed that no photographs were allowed as this was a behind the scenes area that most workers were not even allowed in. This piqued my interest.

After depositing our items with the security guards we were led through a doorway into a semi darkened room. Everyone in the room donned sterilized latex gloves.

"Now what you are going to see is something special. Something the public doesn't really know about. Only select few scholars are allowed to view the Vatican Archives and only three per day. They have to go through a very rigorous process to obtain credentials due to the nature of the content." The lady informed us.

"Wow. What type of documents are these?" I asked in a hushed toned.

"We have letters from Michelangelo to Pope Julius II, letters from Abraham Lincoln and Jefferson Davis both asking for Pope Pius IX to help in favor of the Union and Confederacy, notes from 1633 from the trial against Galileo, and a one hundred and ninety seven foot scroll of minutes from the trials of the Knights Templar.

Grandma and I were shown how to carefully pick up the documents and open the scroll. We examined each document and discussed it. I knew a little Latin so I could read bits and pieces. The experts seemed to know each document word for word.

After looking at the documents we headed back through the doorway towards the security guards.

"I know you said no pictures but can I have one with you all and my Grandma? I promise it is just for me." I asked.

"Sure." The lady replied. "We can take a few with the gloves on and it will be like an inside joke that only we know about."

"That's a great idea!" Grandma exclaimed.

We took a bunch of photos with and without our gloves. We said our good byes and gathered our belongings from the security guards.

"Thank you so much Grandma." I said once we were outside of Saint Peter's Basilica.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it Rory. To be honest I really enjoyed it too." Grandma smiled.

"I can't believe we touched history! We got to see and read historical documents before most people. I mean how cool is that?" I gushed.

"That is pretty cool and our little secret." Grandma gave me a little hug.

"Are you hungry Grandma because I feel starved all of a sudden." My stomach decided to growl very loudly at that moment.

"I could eat. Let's get you fed before you faint or your stomach eats itself." Grandma laughed and I joined in.

We found a sandwich shop right outside of Vatican City. Grandma and I ordered the Nero d'Avola. It had ham, smoked cheese, sundried tomatoes, and olive oil on a sourdough bun. We each got a bottle of water and sat down to eat. It was delicious.

Once we were finished we threw our trash away and made our way to the Sistine Chapel. I was completely blown away. The tour guide explained that the Sistine Chapel is now used by the College of Cardinals where they choose a new Pope. We were shown the wall behind the altar where The Last Judgement was painted as well as the barrel vault, both of which were created by Michelangelo.

To see the curvature of the ceiling made me appreciate how hard Michelangelo work to create this masterpiece. And to think he did it by himself was astounding nonetheless.

After taking several pictures and having our pictures taken, I bought a postcard for Lane before heading to our waiting car. I took one last glance before getting in the car.

"Have you heard from Finn today?" Grandma asked.

"Not yet but he knows I am with you for most of the day." I said.

"Why don't you text him and tell him to meet us at the house and then you can go hang out with him for a while during my nap." Grandma had a twinkle in her eye every time she mentioned me hanging out with Finn.

"Yea that sounds nice." I said while grabbing my phone.

**Rory: Want to pick me up in like twenty minutes? We are on our way back.**

Finn immediately responded.

**Finn: Sounds great. I'll meet you there.**

I put my phone away. Grandma and I talked about the end of the summer society event that was being planned by the DAR.

"I am actually helping to plan it. It should be very elegant. I hope you will consider coming with your Grandfather and I." Grandma practically begged.

"Sure Grandma. Considered it considered. I will definitely be there just let me know when it is." After everything Grandma and Grandpa have done for me, especially this summer, the least I can do is hang out for a few hours. At the least, I'll get to dress up and eat really good food. Maybe the guys will be there.

"Oh Rory I can't wait." Grandma grinned.

We made it to the house a short time later. Finn was already waiting there.

"Were you waiting long?" I asked.

"Just a minute or two." Finn replied.

"Hello Finn." Grandma said.

"Hi Mrs. Gilmore." Finn responded.

"Rory I am going to take a nap. Make sure you have your phone." Grandma said while heading inside.

"I do Grandma. Dinner at seven tonight?" I asked.

"That works for me." Grandma disappeared inside the house.

Finn pulled me to him and crushed his lips against mine. He handed me an orange rose.

"It's been far too long love. I'm a complete sheila. I'm a sap. I missed you terribly. I went to sleep hoping that you would magically appear next to me by time I woke up." Finn admitted.

"Aww Finn I love it." I smelled the rose before continuing. "I missed you too. I didn't realize how much I loved sleeping next to you. It's only a few nights and then we can be back in your family's hotel." I kissed his cheek before pulling him towards the car.

Once we were in the car I asked, "So where are we going?"

"Well I planned an outing that I thought you would really enjoy plus it will give us a chance to have stupid fun together." Finn grinned.

"What did you have planned?" I questioned.

"I was going to bring you to the Colosseum and reenact some Gladiator scenes." Finn answered.

"That sounds amazing and fun." I loved the serious side of Finn but I really enjoyed the stupid silliness side too.

"Then let's go." Finn told the driver the plan and we were on our way.

We drove for about twenty minutes. Traffic was insane. All of a sudden we stopped right on the side of the road.

"Oh my. It is literally right on the side of the road!" I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah I was amazed the first time I rode past it." Finn admitted.

"Do you think Romans appreciate these views? Or do they just drive by and think oh this boring thing." I would love to be able to drive by it every day. To have this history easily accessible would be amazing.

"I guess after a while they get used to it and take it for granted just like anyone else would in their country and cities." Finn explained.

"That makes sense." I could see how I take things for granted like Yale. I love Yale but I am not as shocked with the architecture anymore.

We walked into the Colosseum. I was surprised that the structure was pretty much intact. I took several pictures before sitting down and watching Finn reenact scenes. He did a really great job. He would be great at theater and a wonderful actor.

"Wow Finn you are amazing and hilarious." I clapped loudly as he took a bow.

"Love you give me great confidence." Finn walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

I couldn't help but giggle like a school girl. Finn walked back out onto his 'stage' and began another reenactment. I wasn't sure which one this was but he had me hooked. I laughed until I cried and clapped when he took his bow after he was finished.

"You are really good. You should do this more often." I confessed.

"I only do this when we have been drinking." Finn said.

"But you are good. Like really good. I understand not doing it as a career but you could if you wanted. I bet there are classes and clubs at your school that you could take." If he truly enjoyed doing this then he should do it more often.

"I'd rather just do this. I know if I take a class I will grow to resent it and I don't want that to happen. Plus I would rather perform just for you right now." Finn sat next to me.

I leaned close to him and pressed my lips against his. He deepened the kiss as he pulled me closer. His hand gripped the back of my neck as my hand wandered down his chest. Soon breathing became necessary and I pulled away a little. He rested his forehead against mine.

"I really enjoy kissing you." I said shyly.

"Me too love. Me too." Finn whispered.

Finn pulled away and pulled me to my feet.

"I better get you back so you aren't late for dinner." Finn said.

"Yea. I guess." Why was I so sad? Was it normal to miss him this much?

"Don't be sad love. I will see you tomorrow for another outing." Finn gave me a giant smile.

"I can't wait." I admitted.

We climbed back into the car and Finn instructed the driver to bring me home. Finn held my hand as I recounted my morning with Grandma and our exclusive tour. He seemed pretty excited when I told him about the documents and what they said.

"I mean how cool is it that I saw history before most people?" I exclaimed.

"That is pretty awesome. Do you think they will let the public know about some of them?" Finn questioned.

"I'm not sure. They have so many documents that are being protected. I mean they let us see it so maybe they are planning to let some more people see it before letting the public see them. " It made sense in my head.

"You are probably right." Finn gave me a chaste kiss.

The driver parked in front of Grandma's house.

"I had a great time." I told Finn.

"As did I love." Finn kissed me roughly and I granted him access to my mouth.

His tongue darted in to meet mine. He wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me closer to him. After a few minutes I pulled away to catch my breath.

"Wow." I managed to say.

"I feel it too." Finn said.

"I guess I better get inside before Grandma gets mad at you for making me late for dinner." I kissed Finn one last time before getting out of the car.

Finn, being the gentleman he is, walked me to the front door. I kissed him on the cheek, thanked him for a wonderful afternoon, and promised to message him before bed. I turned and made my way inside and to my room.

Dinner was typical of Emily Gilmore. Although it seems like she adores the maid here more than the ones from back home. Grandma has not complained once. I was honestly surprised.

After we finished our desserts and coffees, I went up to my room to take a shower. I turned the water to hot and let the heat ease my muscles and take all my troubles away.

After making sure I was clean, I dried off and threw on a pair of lounge shorts and a shirt. I crawled under the covers and fluffed my pillows before laying back.

Just as I was about to text Finn he called.

"Hey." I answered immediately.

"How was your night?" Finn asked.

"It was ok. I took a hot shower after dinner and just crawled into bed when you called." I turned off the bedside lamp.

"Perfect timing then because I just took a shower and crawled into bed too." Finn said.

"I wish you were here. I needed someone to wash my back." I flirted.

"Well I would have washed more than just your back." Finn replied.

"Well next opportunity we have I think you should do just that." I teased.

"You can count on me doing that and so much more." Finn countered.

We spent the next several hours talking and bringing each other to multiple orgasms before saying good night and falling asleep.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**AN:** In 2012, the Vatican released 100 documents for the public to see. The exhibit was called Lux in Arcana. I know this is past the Gilmore Girls timeline but I found it fascinating while doing research so I had to throw it in here and what better way than to have Emily and Rory see it in person before it was released.


	19. Chapter 19- Rome part 3

**I hope everyone had a great holiday! Sorry updates have been sporadic. We moved, had all three of our birthdays and all the holidays so it has been chaos! I appreciate all of you taking time to read and review my story. I never thought I would write a story this long and for you all to stick with me is a dream come true so THANKS!**

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually misses him.

Author Note: I only own the mistakes. Everything familiar belongs to ASP and CW.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

Waking up was hard today. I hit snooze on my alarm. I just wanted to stay cuddled in bed and sleep for a few more hours. I laid there thinking about my summer so far. I was having way more fun than I ever thought I could. It had a lot to do with Finn, Colin, and Logan. I just hoped after the summer we stayed in touch, especially Finn. I knew in my heart I was falling for him and fast. There was no way to stop or get off this train. I just hope it doesn't hurt too bad when it has to end or be put on hold.

After that sorrow filled revelation, I got out of bed and dressed in a cute but comfortable summer dress. I slipped on my sandals and made my way downstairs for breakfast and several cups of coffee.

Grandma was no where to be found so I poured myself a cup of coffee, downed it, and then poured another. The maid asked me if pancakes were ok for today and I happily accepted.

I sat down at the table and picked up the newspaper. I was surprised that it was the New York Times and it was today's date. How is that possible? I really shouldn't be surprised that somehow Grandma was able to get today's newspaper before it was even delivered in America.

I read a few of the headlines before placing the newspaper down. It was so surreal. Life was still happening all around me while I was off enjoying Europe. Even though I wasn't keeping up with the news, things were still going on. I felt like my protective bubble just popped and drenched me in vinegar.

The Dean situation really happened and no matter how hard I tried to forget it I couldn't. I did the unthinkable. I slept with a married man. And then I ran away.

I was brought back to reality when the maid placed a plate full of pancakes, strawberries, and whipped cream in front of me.

"Try this and let me know what you think. It's a new recipe." The maid said.

I took a bite of the pancake. Mmm. "So good. Is that cinnamon?" I asked.

"Yes. They are vanilla cinnamon buttermilk pancakes." The maid smiled obviously happy that I loved her new recipe.

"These are the best pancakes I have ever had." I exclaimed.

"Thank you." The maid said.

"Did I hear you say those were the best pancakes you have had?" Grandma asked.

"Yes. It's a new recipe. I think you will like it too." I said.

Grandma sat in a chair close to me as the maid brought her a cup of coffee. She also refilled mine. I offered her my thanks before she slipped out of the room to get Grandma a plate of the vanilla cinnamon buttermilk pancakes.

"So what is on the agenda today Grandma?" I asked in between bites.

"I figured we could stay around here and give you a tour of the vineyard and see how the wine is made." Grandma said as her plate of food was placed in front of her.

"That sounds wonderful, Grandma." I finished my breakfast and had another cup of coffee.

We made our way out to the back yard. We walked through the rows of grapes. Grandma and I even tasted one. We made it to a building that was a ways away from the main house. Grandma led me inside where there were people working.

We were shown the process. I learned that white wine can be made from white or red grapes. White wine is made by fermenting grapes without the skins. The grapes are pressed and the grape juice is fermented in vats. The wine is filtered before being bottled.

Grandma asked that a dozen bottles be packaged and brought up to the house. We made our way to an outside seating area where we sampled the wine and enjoyed a bread, meat, and cheese plate.

"Everything tastes amazing, Grandma. I can't believe you and Grandpa have an estate and vineyard and a business. This has been incredible." I wonder if my mom knows about this? I would assume not because she never mentioned it.

"I'm so glad you enjoy it, Rory. Your Grandfather and I want you to come and visit whenever you want and one day it will all be yours." Grandma pulled out a tiny box that was wrapped and handed it to me.

I opened the box to see a key on a key chain that was shaped like Italy.

"It's a copy of the house key. That way you can come visit whenever you want." Grandma gave me a smile.

"Thank you Grandma. This is perfect." I gave her a hug.

We made our way back to the house when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Finn.

"Hey is everything ok?" I answered the phone.

"Are you busy?" Finn asked.

"Not really. Grandma just showed me the vineyard and how wine was made. We are heading up to the house." I said.

"May I speak to Emily for a few, love?"

"Uh sure." I handed the phone to Grandma. "Finn would like to talk to you."

Grandma and Finn talked for a few moments. She was excited about whatever Finn was saying. She handed me back the phone with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey." I said to Finn.

"Get ready. We are picking you up in ten minutes. Make sure you wear a bathing suit and bring a change of clothes. We are going to a water park!" Finn said before hanging up.

"Grandma are you sure you don't mind me going out with them?" I asked.

"Absolutely. Go and have fun with your friends." Grandma grinned.

I changed into a bathing suit and threw a cover up on over it. I made sure I had a change of clothes, towel, and sunscreen. I grabbed my wallet and made my way downstairs where Finn was talking with Grandma.

"Sorry. I tried to hurry." I apologized.

"I just got here a minute ago." Finn said.

We said our goodbyes and I made my way outside with Finn. Colin and Logan were in the car as well. I slid in and said hi. Finn got in behind me and we were on our way to the water park.

"Oh I just thought of something. How are we going to keep our money dry while we are in the water." I asked.

"They have lockers we can rent or what we use are these water proof containers and we put money and IDs in them." Logan explained as he showed me his.

"Oh that's cool. Where can I get one?" I asked.

"They sell them everywhere but you can put your ID in with mine." Finn offered.

"Thanks." I tried to hand him my ID and cash but he would only take my ID. "Finn just take some of my cash." I insisted.

"Nope. I have enough cash for the both of us. Please just let me do this for you." Finn pleaded.

"Fine but I get to treat you in the future." I said.

"You can treat me any time you want." Finn gently kissed my lips gently but I caught the double entendre.

"Have you ever been to a water park Gilmore?" Colin asked.

"No but I am really excited." I was more excited than a kid on Christmas morning.

"Well there are a ton of slides, a wave pool, a beach area, a lazy river, and of course the kids area. There are restaurants all over the place so if you get hungry we can grab a bite to eat." Colin informed me.

"That sounds fun. Where do we put our towels and clothes?" Would we put them in the lockers?

"We usually put them near the wave pool. It is in the center of the park and there are attendants that watch the area. We usually pick a level that's higher up because we leave our stuff all day and will only go there when it is time to leave." Logan said.

"That's fine with me. You guys know how much I love being in water." I wanted to swim and slide until I was too tired to move.

Logan pulled out a bottle of champagne and poured us each a glass. We drank the whole bottle before arriving at the park.

I made sure I had my bag and everything I would need. Finn, being the gentleman he is, paid for my ticket. We made our way towards the wave pool as they pointed out the best pizza place, the ice cream shop, the gift store, and where to get floats for the lazy river.

We made our way up to a top row and threw our towels on a lounger. I sat down a grabbed my sunscreen. Finn applied it to my back as I applied it to my front.

"Thanks." I said when he was finished. "Do you need sunscreen?" I asked him.

"I am already tanned love. I don't use it anymore." Finn said.

We followed Logan and Colin towards the first slides. There were four slides so the line moved rather quickly. This slide was fast. It twisted and turned and before long I was plunging into the pool at the end of the slides. I swam to the edge where there were steps to get out of the pool and waited for the guys.

They made a giant splash as they hit the pool. It didn't take long before they reached me.

"That was awesome!" Logan exclaimed.

We made our way to the next slide which were side by side racers.

"One hundred dollars I win." Logan challenged Colin.

"Deal." Colin said while shaking Logan's hand.

I looked at Finn.

"What is your bet?" I asked.

"What ever do you mean love?" Finn asked innocently.

"I know you enjoy a good bet so what will it be?"

"You want to do the same as Logan and Coin? One hundred dollars?" Finn asked.

"Nope. Neither of us really needs the money and if I know you as well as I think I do then you won't take my money anyways." I want to take advantage of this opportunity.

"So what do you propose then?" Finn questioned.

"A sensual massage. For at least thirty minutes." I stated.

"Sounds great to me love. If I win I get your hands all over my body and if you win then I get my hands all over your body. So it sounds like a win win." Finn looked excited.

"So do we have a deal?" I asked.

"Definitely." Finn shook my hand.

We talked about the different attractions at the water park while we waited in line. Logan and Colin went first. I watched as Logan sat down and got comfortable. Colin laid all the way back and crossed his arms against his chest. The attendant lowered the gate and the guys were racing towards the finish line. Logan's body eventually mimicked Colin's but it was already too late.

I saw Colin cross the line a good two seconds before Logan as Finn and I got into position. Finn laid back and mimicked Colin's position so I followed.

"I look forward to winning." Finn said.

"No way. I'm going to win." I challenged.

The attendant lowered the gate and a huge gush of water propelled me down the slide. I tightened my arms across my chest and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes to see myself crossing the finish line before Finn. I got up and made my way over to Logan and Colin who were in the middle of a conversation.

"...I was more aerodynamic. I made my body flat that way I could slice through the water." Colin said.

"Nice job Rory." Logan complimented.

Finn wrapped his arms around me from behind and whispered in my ear. "I can't wait to massage your perfect body."

I blushed as I felt his cock harden.

The next slide required floats. Finn grabbed a two person float for us as Logan and Colin grabbed a single person float each. The line moved slowly. The sun was beating down on us.

"After this can we get a bite to eat and then try the wave pool and the lazy river?" I asked the guys.

"Sounds good to me Gilmore." Colin said.

We finally made our way up to the top of the stairs. There was only one slide so we each took our turns. The guys were nice and let Finn and I go first. I sat in the front while Finn sat in the back. Finn pushed off and we soared through the tunnels of the slide. Finn rocked the float side to side causing me to laugh. We hit the pool at the end of the slide and the attendant took the float and threw it in the pile with the others.

Colin and eventually Logan came down the slide and made their way over to Finn and I.

We made our way to the pizza place. They had personal sized pizzas. I got the meat lover's, Finn got the supreme, Colin got the veggie, and Logan got the taco. We grabbed some bottles of water, paid for our food and found a table outside in the shade.

Finn fed me a bite of his pizza and I fed him a bite of mine. Mine was better. We laughed and joked around as we ate and relaxed. It seemed like more and more people were ready for lunch so we threw away our trash so a family could have our table.

We made our way to the wave pool. There was a countdown clock that said thirty eight seconds. We walked towards the deep end stopping when the water was waist deep.

The countdown went to zero and the waves started. They got bigger and soon the waves were hitting neck high. The countdown was five minutes. We stayed for a few minutes but there were so many people here that we were cramped for space.

We made our way to the lazy river. The lifeguard informed us that we didn't have to have a float but we could if we wanted to. I opted not to for the beginning. Since it was essentially a giant circle I figured I could pick up a float after a few laps.

Logan and Colin got on a float while Finn and I decided to swim a few laps. We promised Logan and Colin that when we got floats we would wait for them so we could relax as a group.

I dived below the water and swam with the current. I came up for air just as Finn reached out and grabbed my waist. It surprised me and I let out a little yelp. We took turns chasing each other under the water. When we needed air we would come up and let the current take us while we talked for a few moments.

It was these moments that I loved the most. Finn would hold me by the waist and playfully kiss me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. I deepened the kiss letting my tongue explore his. No one else existed just us. I ground my core against him and groaned.

Things were heating up fast so I reluctantly pulled away and dunked myself under the water to cool down. We made it to the floats so we grabbed one and waited for Logan and Colin to catch up. When they were in front of us we got on our floats and laid back to relax and enjoy the warmth of the sun. I put my feet in Finn's float so I wouldn't drift away from them.

I closed my eyes and relaxed as I listened to Finn, Logan, and Colin talk about their big event. The event was planned for early October and was in the middle of no where. Logan said he was trying to find someone who had thirty white canvas tents but had no luck so far. The caterers were scheduled and Colin was in charge of coming up with a game for the night.

After several laps we got out and decided to go dry off and get changed. We grabbed our bags and went to the locker rooms. I quickly got dried off and changed and brushed my hair. The guys were outside waiting on me.

We made our way to the car. I sat next to Finn as he held my hand.

"Thanks for bringing me here today." I said. "All of you. I had so much fun."

"We did too." Finn assured me.

"Stick with us and you will always have a blast." Logan said.

Finn handed me my IDs and I put them in my wallet. The car pulled up outside of Grandma's house. Finn walked me to the door. I gave him a hug and a kiss before heading inside.

I went straight to my room to take a shower. The hot water felt great against my sun kissed skin. I made sure I washed the chlorine out of my hair before drying off and getting ready for dinner with Grandma.

Grandma was already downstairs pouring a drink when I walked into the living room.

"Oh hey Rory. How was your day?" Grandma asked.

"It was great. I had so much fun." I replied.

Grandma poured me a glass of wine. We made our way into the dining room and the maid brought out our salads. We talked about the water park and how much fun I had.

"They are great guys, Grandma. I really enjoy hanging out with them and I appreciate everything you have done for me. This has been the best summer of my life." I couldn't wait to experience more days with the guys and see what else Grandma has planned.

"That is wonderful, Rory. I am sure the guys will become friends for life. They go to society events all the time and can introduce you to girls your age." Grandma smiled as she said this.

"That sounds great. It would be nice to have a girl my age to hang out with at events too."

Our entrees were placed in front of us. Roasted duck and asparagus.

"This smells amazing." I said before digging in. The skin was crispy and flavorful, the meat was tender and moist, and the asparagus was sauteed to perfection.

"I always find that the food here is better than at home. Could be because we are on vacation and I am more relaxed." Grandma said.

"It is very relaxing here maybe that is it." I finished my food just as Grandma was.

Our plates were taken away and a large piece of tiramisu was placed in front of us.

"Oh I meant to tell you that I am spending the day after tomorrow with your Grandfather. I am sure there is a lot you can do but if you want to join us you can."

"I am sure the guys will think of something. If all else fails, there are a lot of museums and catacombs I can see." Although, laying in bed with Finn all day sounded amazing.

"Then I guess that is settled." Grandma replied.

We finished our desserts and headed to our rooms. I changed into my pajamas before crawling into bed. I felt sore and tired so I decided to text Finn goodnight.

**Rory: I am really exhausted so I am going to sleep. I had a great time today. Thanks for everything.**

I plugged in my phone charger and turned off the light. Finn responded a moment later.

**Finn: It was my pleasure love. I enjoyed it too. We have a fun day planned tomorrow so get some rest.**

**Rory: I am looking forward to it. Goodnight Finn.**

**Finn: Goodnight love.**

I set my alarm and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	20. Chapter 20- Rome part 4

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I have been busy writing my first book! I am so excited to say that I will have my first published book later this year! For now, I plan on writing more FanFic and my original series. Thank you all for continuing to read my story.**

**:O**

**:O**

**:O**

**:O**

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually misses him.

Author Note: I only own the mistakes. Everything familiar belongs to ASP and CW.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

My alarm went off and I immediately shut it off. I stretched and got out of bed surprised at how rested I felt. I got dressed for the day and made my way downstairs to grab a bite to eat.

"Good morning." I said to Grandma as I poured a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Rory." Grandma replied.

I sat down at the table and noticed a tray full of pastries. I grabbed a danish. I couldn't suppress a small moan. It was delicious.

"How would you feel about a day of shopping?" Grandma asked.

"I would love that although I don't really need anything else. I already have way too many clothes and shoes." Plus Grandma didn't need to spend more money on me.

"Nonsense. Everyone needs a new wardrobe. Plus you can always keep the extra clothes in your closet at our house. Please Rory let us spoil you. Don't deny us the privilege of spoiling our only grandchild." Grandma begged.

She really was laying it on thick. "Ok Grandma but not too much." I conceded.

"Deal." Grandma said.

The maid brought Grandma and I out an omelet each. We ate in silence as Grandma read the paper. I thought of all the times Grandma would get onto Grandpa about reading the paper and chuckled.

"What's funny?" Grandma asked.

"I was just thinking about how you would get onto Grandpa about reading the newspaper." I noticed Grandma smiling at the memory.

"Is it bothering you? I can put it up for now." Grandma began putting it down.

"Oh not at all. Enjoy the paper. I was just thinking about old times." I ate another bite of my delicious omelet.

We finished eating and our plates were taken away.

"Ready?" Grandma asked.

"Sure am." I replied as I grabbed my purse.

Grandma and I got into the waiting car.

"Are you excited to see Grandpa tomorrow?" I was curious if things were getting better between them.

"I think I am more nervous than anything." Grandma admitted.

"Well nervous is good too." Nerves were a good sign while dating at least that's what I've been told.

"We are just meeting to go over a few important papers and what not." Grandma looked out the window.

"It is still progress. Things will get better. I just know." Grandma and Grandpa were made for each other.

We rode the rest of the way in silence, each of us consumed in our own thoughts. The driver parked outside of a strip mall complete with all the high fashion stores. I followed Grandma into the first one.

She picked out a few outfits for herself before moving on to men's clothes. She bought Grandpa a new suit, cuff links, bow ties, socks, and shoes.

"Grandpa will look really nice in that you sure do know how to pick things out." I complimented Grandma.

"Thank you Rory. With practice you can be just as good." Grandma beamed.

We continued to look around all the stores with Grandma leaving each store with at least four bags. I found a souvenir shop and bought a post card for Lane. I wrote her a quick message and paid the postage.

I met back up with Grandma as we walked into the next store. Grandma insisted that she needed more pantyhose. I told her I would look at the bras.

I made my way to the opposite side of the store. I noticed a light blue lacy strapless bra and panty set that I loved. I found my size before moving on. I browsed each rack admiring all the silk and lace. I found a light blue silk robe that matched the bra and panty set so I decided to buy that as well.

I made my way to the checkout counter to pay for my items. Grandma joined me and insisted that I let her pay for my items as well. We made our way back to the car and we deposited the bags in the trunk.

I followed Grandma into the next store and I was pleasantly surprised at the casual wear. I made my way over to the jeans. I could use a few more pairs of jeans. I found several pairs in my size. They all varied in hues. I grabbed a really light, medium, dark, and black pair of jeans. I went to the fitting room to try them on. I loved all of them except the black. I found Grandma looking at sweaters. She had a white and a blue one draped across her arm.

"Oh Rory good you are here. What do you think about these? Would you wear them?" Grandma held the sweaters up to give me a better view.

They looked so cozy and soft. "Those look like they will keep me warm and cozy. That is definitely something I would wear." They looked so soft that I could probably nap in them but I wasn't going to tell Grandma that.

"Good then I will get them for you." Grandma said.

We looked around the store for a little while longer not finding anything else to buy. Grandma bought the sweaters and jeans for me. I thanked Grandma for all of my things as we put the bags in the trunk.

"Are you ready for lunch?" I asked Grandma.

"Sure. That sounds nice." Grandma replied.

I gave the driver the name and address of the bistro that I ate at with the guys a few days ago. It was less than five minutes from our location.

Grandma and I ordered the same sandwich with a bottle of water to drink. We sat at a table near the window and watched as people strolled by. Our sandwiches were brought to our table and we ate in comfortable silence.

After we were finished, Grandma agreed that it was very good and she would be back in the future. We made our way back to the house to unload all of our shopping bags.

I was pleasantly surprised to see Finn, Colin, and Logan outside waiting.

"Guys!" I half screamed as I ran to hug Finn. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought she would at least be happy to see you." Colin joked.

"Of course I am happy to see Finn...to see all of you. It is just an unexpected surprise." I admitted.

"We are here to take you out." Logan smiled.

"Sounds great! I'll be right back." I went back inside to inform Grandma.

"How about a group dinner? If the others are fine with it?" Grandma asked.

"Sounds wonderful. I'm sure they will be happy to join us." I added.

I heard a "Have fun" from Grandma before I closed the door behind me. Finn was leaning against the back door of the car waiting for me. Logan and Colin were inside the vehicle if I had to guess.

Finn pulled me into his chest as his lips met mine. "I missed you today." Finn admitted.

"I missed you too." I blushed and looked down as I tried to hide the flush of my cheeks.

"Are you two lovebirds coming or what?" Colin peeked his head out of the sunroof.

I giggled and stepped away from Finn to allow him to open the door. I slid in and Finn followed. Finn's thigh was resting against mine and all I could think about was our skin touching all over. I thought about the sexy bra and panties with the matching robe that was waiting at the house for me. I picked that out specifically for a date night with Finn. My cheeks flamed.

"You ok?" Logan asked.

"Oh...ummm...I'm fine." I managed to finally say. I shouldn't be having thoughts like this right now.

I looked out the car window to distract me from my thoughts. The guys once again started talking about Seth and the big event. It was all a mystery to me and I thought about asking Finn what it was but we haven't known each other that long and I didn't want to butt in especially since our summer was going to end and our real lives would take over. Would he still want me? Would he even like my real life obsessed with studying self?

We made it our destination. Or what I assumed was our destination. We were parked in front of a small business. There was no sign to indicate what type of business this was.

Logan led us through the front door. Inside looked to be a restaurant of sorts. There were enough seating for maybe twenty people. There was a display case filled with cakes and pastries.

"A bakery?" I asked.

"Not just a bakery." Finn whispered from behind me.

"Cooking with Nonna." Logan said.

An older woman came from the back wearing an apron covered in flour and many other unidentified substances.

She greeted us. "Welcome to cooking with Nonna. We are going to cook a little bit and then you can sit and enjoy the food that you have made."

We followed her to the back where we donned aprons. There were six kitchens set up, three on each wall with prep tables set up in the middle of the room. Finn and I went to the right wall as Logan and Colin went to the left wall.

Nonna showed us how to make our own pasta dough. We put it through the pasta machine where perfectly formed fettuccine noodles came out. We put the noodles to the side as we seasoned and formed meatballs. I chose to make mine with mozzarella cheese inside. We put them to the side and washed our hands before learning how to make my favorite dessert: tiramisu.

We were shown to a table where we sipped on wine, champagne, and beer while the assistants cooked the food. It didn't take long before we each had a plate of food. We talked and laughed as we ate. I fed Finn a bite of my cheese filled meatball.

After we were finished eating Finn and I parted ways with Logan and Colin. They agreed to meet up for dinner. Finn suggested we eat at the hotel restaurant. I texted Grandma and she agreed.

Finn threaded his fingers with mine before pulling me down the sidewalk.

I laughed as I felt the breeze blow past us. I felt so free and light. "Where are we going?"

Finn suddenly stopped and pulled me against his chest. His gaze locked on mine before his lips crashed into mine. My lips parted as his tongue explored mine.

The lustful fog lifted from my mind as I regained sanity. We were in the middle of the sidewalk kissing like horny teenagers. Just because the shoe fit didn't mean I wanted everyone to see.

I reluctantly pulled away. Finn rested his forehead against mine as we both tried to steady our breathing.

"Just a few more blocks and you will see. It's a surprise love." Finn laced his hand with mine and we continued our journey to the surprise location.

The Trevi Fountain was more spectacular in person than I would have ever imagined. Tourists bustled about, cameras flashed as people documented their new adventures, and I stood rooted to my spot as I took it all in.

"This is incredible." I pulled Finn into a hug and squeezed hard.

"We still have to throw a coin into the fountain." Finn dug in his pocket and pulled out half a dozen coins. "We can do one or three. Typically people only throw one coin. That guarantees your return to Rome."

"What about coins two and three?"

"The second coin is for a new romance, the third is for marriage."

"I don't want a new romance I like ours just fine- and I am not ready for marriage." I was as honest as I could be.

"Couldn't have said it better love." Finn put the excess coins back in his pocket. He handed me one and kept the other. "To do this correctly you need to throw the coin from your right hand over your left shoulder."

"I think I can manage that."

We turned our backs to the fountain. Finn gave me a dazzling smile. I smiled back before giving him a small nod. We threw our coins over our left shoulder and spun around to see them fall to the bottom of the fountain.

Finn pulled me to him and gave me a sweet, chaste kiss. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes promising myself that I would fully enjoy the rest of my summer break with Finn.

All too soon Finn pulled away, my body immediately missing the cozy warmth.

"Time to go. We have to make it back in time to get dressed for dinner." Finn grabbed my hand and led me to a waiting car.

"How did you get a car here?" I didn't see him get on his phone.

"It was all planned out. He dropped off Logan and Colin and then came back for us." Finn explained.

I gave him a smile. "You are amazing." He thought everything through just so we could spend a few romantic moments together.

"I know." Finn laughed and I joined in.

The trip back to Grandma's was short. I kissed Finn goodbye and quickly ran up to my room to get ready.

An hour later Grandma and I were pulling up to the guy's hotel. Grandma decided on a black sparkly dress top and slacks. I wore a navy blue halter dress that ended just above my knees.

Finn, Colin, and Logan were waiting outside the restaurant when we walked in. Finn was wearing a light grey button up with a black tie and slacks, Colin was wearing a teal button up, black slacks and a silver tie, and Logan was wearing a light blue button up, navy tie, and black slacks.

"You guys sure do clean up nicely." I said while giving Finn a peck on his lips.

Grandma agreed as we were led to our table. We walked through the restaurant out to the patio area. Several other patrons were already seated around tables. The view took my breath away. Who knew in the middle of a very busy city that there was a magnificent garden? Tables were nestled among the ivy and the rose bushes.

The center pieces were flowers and ivy from the garden. It looked like a princess fairytale. Where were the animals that helped out? Candles were lit all around, giving it a romantic and intimate atmosphere.

We stopped by a large round table. Finn sat to my right, Grandma sat to my left. Colin was next to Finn and Logan was next to Grandma. The waiter recounted the specials for the evening before taking our drink orders. We all decided on a glass of wine and a glass of water.

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner, Emily." Colin said politely.

"Oh it's my pleasure. I am sorry for hogging Rory this week." Grandma said while perusing the menu.

"Grandma you haven't been hogging me. Plus I have really enjoyed everything." I admitted.

We fell into a comfortable silence. Finn trailed his hand up my thigh. I was thankful it was hidden by the table cloth. I snuck a peek at Finn. He gazed into my eyes before smiling.

"I think I will have the seared octopus to start. What about you love?" Finn squeezed my thigh.

"Oh umm I was thinking the tomato, mozzarella, and basil focaccia." I blushed as his hand trailed higher on my thigh.

"That sounds wonderful." Grandma chimed in.

The waiter returned with our wine and water and then took our order. Grandma announced that she would be with Grandpa all day tomorrow so I would be on my own.

Finn took that opportunity to ask if I would like to hang out with him. I agreed. I noticed that he didn't seem to include Logan and Colin in those plans. My heart began to beat rapidly. All day with just Finn and I. My mind immediately jumped to the many things we could do and all of them did not include clothes.

I looked at Finn and realized our thoughts were closely aligned. His eyes darkened with lust. His hand roamed higher up my thigh- his fingers almost grazing my core.

Our moment was interrupted when our appetizers were placed in front of us. The food was delicious but my mind only wanted to focus on the things to come.

We laughed and talked while we ate our appetizers and entrees. We each ordered tiramisu for dessert. I could never get enough. Tiramisu was and will always be my favorite dessert.

After dinner, I hugged all of the guys goodbye. I gave Finn a kiss and promised to call him after I got ready for bed.

I sat next to Grandma in the car on the way back to the estate. "Are you nervous for tomorrow?" I asked.

"A little. I know I shouldn't be but I am hoping things can work out with your Grandfather and I."

I could hear the longing in her voice. "You two are made for each other. I know you can work things out." I had faith they would. Even if I had to do some nudging.

We got back to the estate and made our way to our rooms. I quickly showered and put on pajamas. I called Finn as I climbed into bed pulling the cover up.

We talked for a while. Finn made sure I knew to pack a bathing suit for tomorrow even though he hinted at skinny dipping. We ended the night bringing ourselves to pleasure before saying goodnight and hanging up.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I was looking forward to spending the day with Finn tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21- Rome part 5

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually _misses _him.

Author Note: I only own the mistakes. Everything familiar belongs to ASP and CW.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

Waking up I feel rejuvenated. I stretch lazily until I remember that I get to spend the entire day with Finn. I jump out of bed and quickly pack a bag. I throw my bathing suit into the bag with a bottle of sunscreen. I decided to bring my new light blue silk robe.

I put on the matching light blue strapless bra and panty set. I throw on a simple summer dress and slip on a pair of sandals.

I finish getting ready and head downstairs. I drop my bag at the front door and head into the dining room to grab a bite to eat.

To my surprise Grandpa was sitting at the table with Grandma laughing at something she must have said.

"Grandpa!" I half scream. I ran to him and gave him a huge hug. He squeezed me back. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Your Grandmother invited me to eat before we spend the day together. I didn't want to interrupt your vacation but she insisted." Grandpa smiled lovingly at Grandma.

"I would insist too! I am so glad Grandma invited you. This is such a great surprise." I sat down in my seat as the maid brought out three plates of food. She filled up my coffee cup before retreating back into the kitchen.

"Your Grandmother has filled me in a little on your vacation. How have you liked it so far?" This felt just like Friday night dinner before they separated.

"It has been so amazing. I have seen so many awesome things." I would remember this summer for the rest of my life. Meeting Finn has made this amazing summer even better.

As if reading my mind Grandma said, "Meeting Mr. Morgan, McCrae, and Huntzberger seems to be a highlight too." Grandma beamed as I blushed.

"Ah yes the troubled trio." Grandpa paused to take a sip of coffee. "All fine young men. Great connections."

"Troubled trio?" I questioned.

"Wherever they go they cause trouble. Except they haven't caused any trouble this summer. It seems to be thanks to you. All of their fathers were talking about how they think you are a great influence on them." Grandpa sounded extra proud of me.

"Well I don't know about that but I do have fun with them. They have taken me sightseeing and we have had a really good time so far." I wonder what kind of trouble they have gotten into?

Grandma interrupted, "Oh Richard we need to find time for Rory to meet with Andrew about her casino winnings."

"And I want to keep it a secret. The guys know and you and Grandma know. I think the less people know the better." I added.

"That is a very smart idea Rory." Grandpa praised.

We finished eating and Grandma excused herself to finish getting ready. Grandpa and I were alone so I figured now was a great time to question him.

"So what are you and Grandma doing today?"

"I am taking her to the theater and maybe a nice dinner." Grandpa looked nervous.

"That sounds nice. However, I think you should bring her back here for dinner. Have a nice romantic candle lit dinner at the vineyard. Share a bottle of your wine and just talk. Make sure she knows you miss her and you want to make things right. She wants things to go back to how they were." I wanted Grandpa and Grandma to be back together.

"That sounds lovely but I don't want to interrupt you when you come back." Grandpa admitted.

"Oh that's ok. I can stay in the spare room at Finn's family hotel. I'll make sure I pack my bags tonight that way they are ready in the morning. You and Grandma deserve this time together. Don't worry about me." It works out for me as well because I will get to spend the night with Finn. I shouldn't miss him this much but I do. I miss falling asleep next to him.

"Only if you are sure you will be okay. Here take this." Grandpa handed me some cash.

"This isn't necessary Grandpa." I tried to hand the cash back to him.

"I insist. This will give me peace of mind." Grandpa urged.

"Okay Grandpa. I should go find Grandma and fill her in." I got up to find her when she came back into the dining room.

"Ready?" She asked Grandpa.

"I will fill her in." Grandpa addressed me. "I'm ready." Grandpa held out his arm for Grandma to hold. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Have fun you two." I said to the closing door.

I ran up the stairs to pack my bags. I grabbed a pair of shorts, t-shirt, bra and panties and threw them in the bag with my bikini and robe.

When I finished packing, the doorbell rang. I carried my bags downstairs to see Finn in the foyer.

"You hated the idea of spending all day with me alone that you are running away Love?" Finn joked.

I laughed as I explained the change of plans.

"That sounds great to me Love. Colin and Logan will be gone until dinnertime but I can ask them to stay away longer or I can get us our own room tonight." Finn's eyes darkened with lust.

"How about we just enjoy the alone time today and then we can eat dinner with them and if we want we can lock ourselves in your room tonight?" I didn't want to keep Finn away from his friends.

"That sounds good to me. Let's go. There's a lot I want to do today." Finn grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car.

Once we were buckled up Finn pulled me to him and kissed me hungrily. I kissed him back with equal fervor. His hand slipped up my shirt pinching my nipple between his forefinger and thumb. I moaned into his mouth.

He trailed kisses along my jaw down to my neck. My back arched closer to him. He growled. His arm slipped around my back pulling me closer. His lips crashed into mine once again. He swiftly unbuckled me and pulled me into his lap. I pressed my core against his erection and let out a low moan.

I slipped my hands under the front side of Finn's shirt. I felt his abs tighten under my caress. My fingers slipped under the band of his pants. Finn thrusted his hips up into my core. I deepened the kiss eliciting a moan from Finn.

We were passionately making out unaware of the car's slowing speed. The car finally came to a halt. I climbed off Finn and quickly composed myself as we hastily made our way up to the penthouse apartment before continuing where we left off.

Finn laid me on the couch, his arms caged my head in while his body pinned me to the soft microfiber cushions. He slanted his lips over mine. My hands found their way under his shirt. I trailed my fingers up his back, lightly digging my nails into his skin. His hips instinctively pushed into my sex.

Finn picked me up and carried me into his bedroom. We quickly undressed each other before locking lips and limbs. Finn slipped on a condom before his hard shaft filled me with one quick thrust. Finn pounded into me hard and fast. I was quickly approaching an earth shattering orgasm. Thrust after thrust my need to orgasm grew higher and higher. I screamed my release as stars exploded behind my eyelids. Finn stilled as he climaxed with me.

Finn collapsed on the bed beside me as we both caught our breath and calmed our racing hearts.

"Wow love. That was incredible." Finn got up to clean up and dispose of the condom.

"Yeah it was." I sighed in contentment. Being with Finn was always incredible.

Finn returned with a bottle of massage oil.

"Since I owe you one sensual massage." Finn grinned.

"Maybe next time we have a water slide race you can be the winner and I will get to massage you." I would love to run my hands up and down Finn's body.

"And not get to rub your body?" Finn laughed. "Now roll over so I can get to work."

I sat up and gave him a quick kiss before rolling over onto my stomach. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun so it wouldn't get in the way.

Finn squirted oil into his palm before rubbing it on my back. I was surprised that the oil seemed to warm up the more his hands rubbed it in.

As if reading my thoughts he said, "I got warming oil to help relax your muscles."

"Thank you Finn." I moaned as he massaged all of the tension out of my shoulders. He worked his way down to my lower back and eventually my butt cheeks.

"You have the most perfectly round ass I have ever seen." Finn whispered.

"You perv." I joked. Finn and I laughed together.

Finn massaged my arms and legs. My muscles were completely relaxed and tension free but my core was wound up too tight. I was turned on and ready for another orgasm or two. Finn trailed his fingers up my inner thigh.

"Finn." I whispered.

"Yes love?" Finn asked as his fingers moved closer to my aching center.

I wanted to ask him to finger me. I wanted to ask him to make me come. Instead, when I opened my mouth, something entirely different came out. "Please don't stop." I moaned.

Finn's fingers skimmed over my wet lips and circled my clit. My back arched, pushing my chest deeper into the mattress.

Finn slipped a finger inside my aching hole, then another. I pushed my hips back taking in more of his fingers.

"Greedy little kitten." Finn pumped his fingers slowly.

"Kitten?" I asked.

"You seem to purr at my every touch. Much like a kitten." Finn explained.

Finn's thumb circled my clit and I moaned. His fingers picked up speed as his thumb circled my clit. I was on the brink of another orgasm. Finn leaned forward and kissed me deeply as I tumbled over the edge into pure ecstasy.

Finn rolled me over. His cock at my center. I pulled him to me, moaning as his cock filled me inch by inch. My core was greedily sucking him in until he was fully seated in me.

Finn took his time pumping in and out of me. His kisses were slow and gentle. I looked deep into Finn's eyes. Seeing him fully open to me. I felt loved and cherished. I already pictured our lives together. Happily married and completely in love.

"Rory, I love you." Finn said, our eyes still locked together.

"I love you too Finn." I said back. I knew without a doubt that I was in love with Finn.

Finn and I climaxed together. I felt like our hearts and souls united in this climax. He gave me a part of him and I gave him part of me.

We laid tangled together for a while after that major revelation.

"I didn't say that just because we were having sex." Finn finally spoke.

"Finn, I never doubted you or your affection." I admitted.

Finn turned to look at me, "I just couldn't go another minute without letting you know how I truly feel. I look forward to seeing you every day. I miss you terribly when you aren't by my side when I wake up."

I felt the exact same way which was exciting and scary. I thought I loved Dean and Jess but it wasn't comparable to how I felt about Finn and for it to happen this soon made me want to second guess it but I didn't want to be like the old Rory. I didn't want to overthink I just wanted to do.

"I know it hasn't been that long since I've met you but I feel the exact same way. And I have no clue what you have done to me but I feel like I am a total nympho. I think about sex all the time. I crave your touch and your kisses." I began to blush at my admission.

"It's not me. It's the love. I have never felt this way before. Although I can admit that I've never been in love before. You make me want to be a better man. I want to please you and forever be inside you." Finn gently kissed my lips.

I pushed him on his back. I climbed on top and deepened the kiss. He ran his hands up and down my bare back.

"How about we take this to the hot tub?" Finn suggested.

"With or without clothes?" I asked remembering our conversation from last night.

"Well we are in Europe and they go nude all the time but you can cover up if you want to." Finn slid out of bed and grabbed a pair of swim trunks. "I'll bring these in case you want me covered."

"Never!" I laughed and followed him out to the living room. I stared at his naked body. It was quite a sight. I would never tire of looking at him, especially a certain anatomical part.

"Like what you see?" Finn caught me staring.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I giggled and grabbed my bathing suit out of my bag. I walked out to the balcony where Finn was getting the water temperature set up.

Finn's eyes roamed my naked body and instantly filled with lust. "I love what I see, Kitten."

"Ugh. Kitten again?" I actually didn't mind the endearment I just wanted to give him a hard time.

"Do you not like it love? I can just call you Rory if you prefer." Finn seemed genuine.

"No Finn. I love it. I was just messing with you. I adore that you call me kitten." I gave him a chaste kiss.

"All set." Finn announced. Finn helped me climb in first and then joined me.

The warm water and the powerful jets relaxed me further. "This is incredible. Thank you for doing this for me."

Finn slid closer to me. "I enjoy it too. I want to be able to have days like this in the future. Promise me that no matter what the future holds we will take a day to ourselves every now and then."

"That sounds nice. We always have holiday breaks to be lazy and spend time together unless you usually have plans. I like to decompress and be lazy." School was stressful enough. It would be nice to be able to spend a day like this after working so hard to get good grades.

"That sounds wonderful. Do you usually go to the Gilmore's for the holidays?" Finn seemed hopeful.

"Yep always so maybe we can make plans to see each other for Thanksgiving break?" It would be nice to have something relaxing to look forward to.

"I'm sure we will see each other before then but I demand an entire day with you over Thanksgiving break." Finn smiled.

"Deal." I leaned my head against Finn's shoulder and closed my eyes.

I ran my hand over Finn's stomach and up his chest. I felt his heart beat faster. I trailed my hand up and around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Finn pulled me on top of him. I felt his growing erection between my thighs.

I rotated my hips to glide his erection against my clit. I moaned softly. Finn became impatient and thrusted up into me. I needed it hard and fast.

"Faster Finn." Finn's pace increased. He was hitting all the right spots.

Finn pushed me to the other side of the hot tub and spun me around. I braced myself against the edge as Finn pounded into me from behind. His pace was fast and borderline punishing. He reached around and rubbed my clit.

A few thrusts later Finn and I came together. We sank back into the water to catch our breath.

After our fingers and toes became wrinkly we got out and dried off. Finn put on a pair of lounge shorts and I put on the light blue silk robe. Finn and I brought all of our things into his bedroom since it was late afternoon and Logan and Colin would be back in a couple of hours.

Finn pulled back the covers. "How about a nap?"

"Sounds great. I am a bit tired. You wore me out today." My face flamed at my openness.

"Is my kitten blushing? No need to be bashful. You weren't earlier." Finn winked at me before climbing under the covers.

I climbed in after him. "Well talking about it is different than doing it." I felt awkward talking about it.

"We don't have to talk about it right now. Let's rest." Finn pulled the cover over us. I laid my head on Finn's chest and let his beating heart lull me to sleep.

A loud ringing brought me out of my dreams. I opened my eyes to see Finn standing on the other side of the room talking on the phone. It sounded like he was talking to Colin or Logan. Finn looked my way and winked. He ended the call and made his way back to the bed.

"Sorry for waking you love. Colin was seeing if we were hungry. I told him I am and I'm sure you would be when you woke up. So him and Logan are picking up food and heading this way." Finn explained.

"Thanks. I guess I need to get up and get dressed." I didn't have any pajamas or lounge clothes but I'm sure I could wear something of Finn's.

We quickly showered and got dressed. I wore a pair of Finn's shorts and a shirt. Logan and Colin were sitting in the living room flipping through the channels when we joined them.

Logan and Colin arranged dinner on the coffee table: burgers and fries. My stomach growled loudly at the smell.

"Wow this smells amazing." It has been a while since I have had a good burger and fries. It made me think of Luke's.

"We hope this is okay with you." Colin said.

"Of course. I love a good burger and fries." I sat down next to Finn and we all dug in.

Logan put on an action movie that I haven't seen. We talked and joked long past the ending credits to the movie. Logan ordered us cookies and ice cream for dessert as we settled in for another movie. This one was a comedy about an older man that was still a virgin. I laughed until I cried.

After the movie ended, we said goodnight and I reminded them that we had to pick up Grandma in the morning and head to the airport.

Finn and I laid in bed talking for a while about anything and everything. From silly topics about dragons and witches to serious topics about careers and family. It was easy to talk with Finn and it seemed like we could talk for hours without getting bored.

Before we fell asleep Finn made love to me once more. We cuddled together under the covers letting dreams take over our consciousness.


	22. Chapter 22- Naples part 1

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually _misses _him.

Author Note: I only own the mistakes. Everything familiar belongs to ASP and CW.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

Waking up I stretch lazily. Finn stretches next to me rolling over on top of me. I kiss him and mumble "Good morning."

"Morning kitten. How did you sleep?" Finn kisses his way across my jaw and down my neck.

"Really good." I moan as he lightly sucks on my collar bone.

"Me too. Best sleep I've had all week." Finn drops down to my breasts leaving kisses everywhere he goes.

"Same here. I don't know how I am going to make it back in the states." Maybe my body will adjust to being Finn-less.

Conversation comes to an end as Finn enters me in one swift thrust. Finn's pace starts out fast but slows so we can savor the feeling of being joined together.

We take our time bringing pleasure to one another. It is sensual, slow, and filled with passion. I don't know how I got so lucky in finding someone like Finn but I am happy.

We jump in the shower and hurriedly get ready for the day.

In what seems like mere minutes we are getting into the car with Colin and Logan and heading to pick Grandma up.

Her luggage is loaded up into the trunk as Grandma joins us inside the car. We make polite small talk. I notice Grandma is looking more radiant than she has in a long while. I hope her night with Grandpa went well. I will ask her once we are seated on the plane.

Grandma takes her usual seat up front.

I give Finn a kiss. "I'll come join you guys after we reach cruising height. I just need to talk to Grandma for a few."

I sit next to Grandma much to her surprise but before she can say anything I jump in. "How did it go with Grandpa?" I immediately question.

"It went so well. Dinner at the vineyard was so romantic. It was just like it used to be many years ago. Richard courting me and taking me out on romantic dates. I hope it can continue." Grandma swooned.

"Did you tell Grandpa that?" He needs to know that Grandma wants these things.

"I did and he admitted that stress from work has made it near impossible to do things like this but he promised he would make it happen every so often- and I am going to start traveling with him occasionally."

I smiled with Grandma. "That is so amazing. So does that mean things are better now?"

"I accepted his apology about the lunch fiasco and we are still working at making our relationship better. It is going to be hard but I know he is putting in the effort and I do love the man. Only time will tell but I believe things will find a way to make themselves alright." Grandma gives my hand a squeeze.

"I believe so too."

"So." Grandma began. "How was your day with Finn?"

My face turns red as I blush. "It was really nice. We relaxed in the hot tub and hung around the hotel. I took a nap. It was just what I needed. A lazy day. Logan and Colin got dinner for all of us too." There was no way I was going to tell her what else happened.

"That sounds lovely. I am glad you are enjoying yourself. Just be careful. Has he professed his love to you yet?" I think Grandma knows we are having sex but didn't say it out right.

"What?" I ask.

"Rory, I am not stupid. I see the way he looks at you. It is the same way Richard looked at me. Like a young man completely smitten. I see the way you look at him too. I know you two love each other and there is nothing wrong with that." Grandma smiled dreamily.

"Well he did say it yesterday and I said it back." I quietly admitted. I hope Finn doesn't get mad that I told Grandma.

"Oh Rory I am so happy for you!" Grandma half squeaked. We laughed like school girls talking about their crushes.

The pilot announced we had reached cruising height and could walk about the plane at our leisure. Grandma said she was going to read and encouraged me to go sit in the back with the guys. They seem to be deep in an intense conversation.

"What's up trouble trio?" I ask trying to lighten the mood. I slip into the seat next to Finn.

"Ugh not you too." Logan says while smacking his palm to his forehead.

"Us trouble? Who is telling you lies? This must be rectified!" Finn laughs.

"Grandpa called you guys that yesterday. It kind of fits you guys to be honest." I admit.

"That cuts me deep, kitten. Right here." Finn mock cries as he points to his heart.

"I still love you. Misfit status and all." I say before my mind catches up to my mouth. I blush as realization hits that I just confessed my love him in front of Logan and Colin.

"I love you too, kitten." Finn says before he crushes his lips to mine. I forget that we aren't alone. I lose myself in the kiss until Logan clears his throat.

"I must say that I never thought I would see the day that our Finn would truly fall in love and someone would reciprocate those feelings. I am happy for you both." Logan sounded genuine.

"I feel the same way. We are happy for the both of you." Colin adds.

"Now we just need to find someone for the two of you." I joke.

"No way. I like keeping my options open." Colin says.

"I will eventually let Daddy dearest find me a wife that I will occasionally have to interact with and eventually produce an heir." Logan seems content with this future.

"That sounds miserable. Don't you want to find love?" I ask in a serious tone.

"Nah. I will be too busy running an empire. I'm content with having a trophy wife. I've been fine with this since I knew what being an heir was." Logan explained.

"I've tried to talk some sense into these two but it's no use." Finn squeezes my hand.

"There's still time to change their minds and we will be here along the way." I assure Finn.

Conversation turns to the upcoming few days. They have planned a huge day to Pompeii for tomorrow. Apparently, they already ran it past Grandma and she has plans to go to the theater. I do admit it does sound like a fun day.

Logan takes out a pack of cards and we play until it is time to land. We load up into the waiting car and within twenty minutes we are pulling up in front of the hotel.

There is a marina with different size yachts tied to the docks. The water view is incredible. I hope the pool is nice here. My body is wishing for a swim tonight.

We are led upstairs to the penthouse suite and all claim our rooms. I decide to do my laundry and call mom that way I can enjoy the pool after dinner. I let Grandma know I will be in the laundry room.

Finn accompanies me to the hotels personal laundry room with the super fast washing and drying machines. I throw my laundry in and find a seat. I dig out my phone and dial the all too familiar number. It rings and rings and rings. The voicemail eventually picks up. I don't leave a message. I hang up and dial Mom's cell number. It goes straight to voicemail. I debate whether to call the Inn or Luke's to see if Mom is there but eventually choose not to. I stare at my phone willing for it to ring. It doesn't.

"Are you okay love?" Finn wraps an arm around me.

I lay my head on his shoulder. "I'm assuming my Mom is really angry with me and doesn't want to talk."

"She will come around kitten. Society functions aren't all that bad. Sure they are boring as hell but you have us now. We always have fun." Finn tries to cheer me up.

"At least Grandma and Grandpa won't try to auction me off to the highest bidder. They seem to approve of you." I laugh.

"I will always be the highest bidder or else there will be a fight to the death and I will always win." Finn says dramatically.

"That won't be necessary. My opinion matters and I choose you...for now." Finn acts surprised and we laugh. Tears run down my face.

I keep my head on Finn's shoulder enjoying the closeness. He seems content as well. Soon it is time to switch over my laundry.

"I was thinking of going for a swim after dinner. Would you care to join me?" I ask.

"I'd love to and I'm sure Logan and Colin will too. Like old times? We can bring the champagne- unless you want it just me and you." Finn replies.

"They can come too. I will have you alone afterwards." I flirt.

"I can't wait, kitten. I am looking forward to it especially since we only have a few nights left." Finn squeezed me against him.

"Don't remind me. I am not looking forward to being away from you." My heart aches just thinking about it.

"Stage five clinger." Finn half yells.

"Finn!" I laugh and jokingly push him away.

"I'm kidding love. I am going to miss seeing you every day. We can still call and text every day." Finn gives me a chaste kiss.

We try to make plans for when we get back home but he thinks Logan is planning on sailing the yacht up until they have to report to school. I promise him that we will meet up for Thanksgiving break. At this rate Grandma and Grandpa will probably invite Finn and his family over, which I would be totally fine with.

My laundry finishes and we head upstairs. Finn lounges on my bed as I fold my clothes. After I put them away we head towards the living room in search of food.

"Perfect timing." Colin says.

"Food just arrived. We were about to come get you two." Logan adds.

There are platters of sandwiches, fries, salads and sodas.

"Looks amazing. Thanks guys." I fix my plate and join the guys and Grandma at the table. We eat in comfortable silence.

"How about a tour of the hotel?" Finn asks after we finish eating.

"Sounds great." I lock my fingers with Finn's as he leads me to the elevator. Grandma offers me a smile before heading to her room.

Finn leads me a couple of floors down and outside. There are several loungers with a beautiful view of the marina and water.

"Wow this is incredible. I could live out here." I close my eyes and let the sun soak into my skin. I smell the salt sea air and let all my worries drift away in the breeze.

"Ready to continue the tour or shall I have housekeeping bring a pillow and blanket and make you a bed out here?" Finn teases.

I stick my tongue out at him and laugh. "Lead the way Mr. Morgan."

Finn leads me to the ballroom which is currently being decorated for an evening wedding.

"There are weddings here almost every evening. This is one of our busiest hotels for weddings." Finn explains.

"I can see why. It is beautiful here." I look around at the bouquets of flowers, the crisp white linens, and the satin bows on every chair. There is a giant sparkling crystal chandelier hanging above the dance floor. The DJ table is set up next to the dance floor.

"Buonasera signore Morgan." A man in a suit addresses Finn. He turns to me. "Signora."

"Hello Antonio." Finn greets the man. "Everything looks great."

"Grazie." He excuses himself when his cell phone rings.

"He is the manager here. He started almost ten years ago." Finn informs me.

"Wow that is awesome. It does look beautiful in here." I take one last look and let Finn lead me to our next destination.

He brings me to the roof top restaurant. There are flowers on every table with great views of the water. Several yachts were coming and going. I watch them as Finn makes reservations for all of us tonight. Once he is done he leads me to the elevator. We take it to the ground floor and head to the opposite side of the hotel. We head through the men's locker room and showers once he makes sure it is all clear. He shows me the gym and its top of the line machines, the sauna, the whirlpools, and finally the pool.

"I am impressed this hotel screams relaxation and luxury. Your family knows what people like. I wish we could stay longer." I sigh wishing the summer wasn't coming to an end.

"We can always come back anytime you want. We can jump on a plane and spend the weekend at any hotel your heart desires." Finn promises.

"That sounds wonderful." I kiss Finn before wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Shall we go back upstairs and get ready for dinner, love?" Finn asks quietly.

"If we must." I laugh and let him lead me to the elevator.

We part ways and head to our rooms. I throw on a light pink knee length dress and black heels. I leave my hair down and apply light make up. I have a mini heart attack when I come out of the bathroom and see Finn laying on the bed.

"You nearly scared me half to death!" I whisper.

"Sorry kitten. I was just waiting for you to finish. My room is boring with you not in it." Finn gives me a wink and my core tightens thinking of how we could make his room more fun. My face turns red and I try to hide it. "Ooh are you having dirty thoughts right now kitten?" Finn sits up and pulls me closer to him.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I reply.

"I am so hoping you are." Finn wraps his arms around me giving my ass a squeeze.

"And why is that?" I question.

"Because I am and I don't want to be the only one with dirty thoughts. There's so much I would do to you right now." Finn's voice is full with lust.

I lean in and press my lips against his. His tongue mingles with mine and I let out a moan. He tastes like mint and pure masculinity. My hormones go haywire and my need for him skyrockets. I am seconds away from cancelling dinner reservations when a knock sounds on the door.

We pull away as Logan calls out, "You two coming?"

"Not yet." Finn mumbles. I giggle and make my way to the door with Finn following close behind.

"About time. We thought for sure that you guys were going to stay in all night." Logan teases.

Grandma is talking with Colin when we make it to the living room.

"All ready?" She asks.

"Yep." I reply.

The roof top restaurant is more spectacular at night than I could ever imagine. The lights twinkle setting a romantic atmosphere. The flowers are aromatic but subtle. We are led to a large circle table. Finn immediately sits down beside me and places his hand on my thigh.

We all order wine and water to drink. We decide to eat family style and order several dishes to share- pasta, lamb, steak, salads, and tiramisu for dessert.

Of course, the food is delicious and placed beautifully on the plate. It is like edible art. We eat and talk and just enjoy our first evening in Naples. After we finish eating, we head back up to the room. Grandma says goodnight. The rest of us hurry to change into our swim suits.

The pool water slides across my body as I swim under the water. I come up for air and see Finn holding out a glass of champagne for me. I grab it and we all clink our glasses together. I down my drink and swim away as Finn has a mischievous look in his eyes. He swims after me and I can't help to let out a squeak as he grabs me and pulls me to him.

I wrap my legs around his waist and press my lips to his. My arms instinctively wrap themselves around his neck. My breasts press against Finn's chest and he lets out a growl. His arms squeeze me harder against his chest. His tongue explores my mouth and I grind my core against his erection. I let out a moan and wish we were alone.

I reluctantly let go of Finn and dunk myself trying to cool off and calm down my hormones. Logan and Colin are staring when I come up for air.

"Sorry." I tell them.

"It's ok. I don't mind watching. I'd rather participate though." Logan winks at me. Finn dunks Logan in a playful manner. When he surfaces we all laugh and get another drink.

We swim and play games for a couple of hours. Seeing Finn shirtless is sending my hormones into overdrive. I want Finn and I want him now. I whisper for Finn to follow me. I head towards the lockers and showers. I pull Finn into a shower stall and tear my bikini off. Finn's swim suit hits the ground a second after mine does.

Our limbs tangle, our kisses are rushed and full of passion.

"Please Finn. I need you." I don't want to wait another second.

Finn lifts me up and pushes me against the wall. He slams into me and I let out a long moan. His pace quickens.

"Fuck kitten you are wet." Finn groans and turns on the warm water to muffle my moans.

The steam adds to the pleasure. I am caught off guard by my orgasm. Stars blast behind my eyelids as my walls clench around Finn's cock.

Finn pumps faster, his orgasm fast approaching. I ride out my orgasm and clench my walls tighter as Finn groans through his orgasm.

Our breaths are heavy, our hearts beating erratically. I turn the water cooler and rinse off before putting my bikini back on. Finn gets dressed and we go back out to the pool.

Logan and Colin are sitting on lounge chairs with a girl in each of their laps.

"You didn't have to wait for us." Finn tells them.

"No big deal we had company of our own." Logan says.

We all head up to the penthouse suite. Finn follows me into my room. We throw our wet bathing suits in the bathroom. Finn picks me up bridal style and carries me back to the bed. He places me in the center of the mattress and climbs on top of me.

"You were very naughty kitten. I love it. I don't know what spell you have over me but I can't get enough of you." Finn whispers against my neck.

"It's not me. It is you. I am a complete nympho now. You made me become wanton. I have never acted like this before I met you." I accuse.

He rubs his growing erection up and down my clit and I let out a moan.

"Good. I like you like this." Finn puts on a condom and pushes into me slowly- inch by inch.

He takes his time seeming to want to remember each and every inch of me- and I let him. I stare into his eyes as I orgasm; his orgasm is just seconds after. He rolls onto his back and pulls me to him. I lay my head on his chest.

"I love you Finn." I whisper.

"I love you too kitten." Finn wraps his arm tighter around me.

After a few minutes, our bodies return to their normal temperatures. He cleans up and climbs back into bed. I pull the covers over us.

"Good night Finn." I give him a kiss.

"Good night love." He replies.

I fall asleep wishing the summer could last forever.


	23. Chapter 23- Naples part 2

Summary: After Rory loses her virginity to Dean she confides in her mom. Lorelai tells Rory to go to Europe with Emily, find someone to hook up with and move on. She does just that. Someone that was supposed to be a one night stand just won't leave her mind. She keeps thinking about him and his party friends. She actually misses him.

Author Note: I only own the mistakes. Everything familiar belongs to ASP and CW.

AN2: For the most part, I will use the original series as a guideline for the order of events. There will be similar scenes from the series and some new scenes. Once again, anything familiar I do not own.

AN3: This story will have alcohol, swearing, and sex because it's college let's be real.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

I wake up when Finn pulls the cover over our heads.

"Morning love." Finn says energetically.

"Good morning." I reply before he kisses me.

I try to deepen the kiss but he pulls away.

"I really hate having to rush you but the others are already up and eating and we need to get going. We have an entire day planned." Finn comes close so I try to kiss him. He gives me a quick kiss before pulling me up off the bed.

I make my way to the secret passageway in between our rooms and a question pops into my head.

"Hey Finn?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yes kitten?" Finn walks over to me.

"Didn't you say you and your sister had these put into each of your family's hotels?" I ask shyly.

"Yeah why?" Finn asks confused.

"I thought you were an only child." I say remembering our time in London when I learned about all of their families.

"I am by birth. My sister is actually my cousin. My Aunt and Uncle passed away in an accident when I was younger and my parents took their daughter in. She was much older than me, fourteen whereas I was only six. It was easier to say she was my sister. I still call her sis to this day." Finn explains.

"Where is she? You don't mention her." I ask.

"She is married with children of her own. She lives in Australia near my Grandma." Finn offers me a smile before adding, "Now off you go. Get ready. Wear something casual. I'll meet you in the living room."

"Aye Aye." I mock salute before heading into my room.

I leave my hair down and throw on a light pink V-neck shirt and a flowy white skirt with flowers all over it. I slip on my gold sandals and grab my wallet and phone.

I let my growling stomach lead the way to the food. I grab a plate of pancakes and bacon and a cup of coffee and sit down next to Finn. Logan and Colin are deep in a hushed conversation. Finn and I eat in silence.

"You ready to hit the road?" Logan asks after we finish eating.

"Yeah just give me a minute." I reply before heading to Grandma's room.

"Are you heading out?" Grandma asks.

"Yeah. I was just making sure you were okay." I say.

"I am great. I am going to head to the spa to get my hair done and then I will grab lunch and head to the San Carlo theater. Make sure you grab dinner on your way back in. It is a long drive." Grandma tries to hand me more cash.

"Grandma I have plenty. Plus knowing Finn he will pay." I don't want to rely on Finn paying but I have cash if need be.

"Please just take it. It will make me feel better knowing you can take care of yourself if the need arises." Grandma's tone is non-negotiable so I say the only thing I can say in this situation.

"Okay. Thank you." I give her a hug before heading back to the guys.

"All set?" Colin asks.

"Yep. Let's do this." I follow the guys into the elevator and downstairs into the waiting limo.

"A limo? Really?" I ask, shocked at the luxurious ride.

"Gotta travel in style. Plus we can relax, drink, do whatever we want and have plenty of room to stretch out." Logan explains.

"That sounds great." I say as I slide in next to Finn.

Colin pops a bottle of champagne and pours us all a glass.

"To our friendship." Colin says while raising his glass.

"To our adventure." Logan says mimicking Colin.

"To our love." Finn looks at me before raising his glass.

"To our future." I say to Finn before looking at Colin and Logan. "All of our futures."

We drink our drinks as Logan turns up the volume on the music.

"You do realize it isn't even ten in the morning." I say loudly over the music.

"And?" Logan challenges.

"And we are drinking and partying like it's Y2K." I say before finishing my drink.

"We are only young once. Gotta live it up while we can." Logan explains while refilling our glasses.

So for the next hour and a half we drink and hang out the windows looking at the sights. The driver drives us the scenic route around and a little ways up Mount Vesuvius. I take several pictures of the sights. Logan takes several pictures of us drinking and even Finn kissing me.

The car stops and the driver rolls down the divider. He informs us that there are three ticket gates into Pompeii and we are at the Porta Marina so when it is time to leave make sure we come out the same way.

I thank him before sliding out and looking around at all the tourists.

Finn laces his hand in mine and leads me to the ticket counter. He refuses to let me pay as expected. We wait for Logan and Colin to buy their tickets and make their way over to us.

We follow the crowd around the ruins of Pompeii stopping occasionally to read a plaque. Well Colin and I stop to read. Logan and Finn are more interested in people watching and having their own animated conversation to stop and read.

I stare at Finn and Logan laughing and pointing off to the side and dread washes over me. Maybe I am too into school and learning for Finn. I'll be too boring once school starts and he will get tired of me.

"Don't even let those thoughts cross your mind." Colin says as if he can read my mind.

"What are you talking about?" I feign innocence.

"It doesn't matter if you like learning or reading. Finn loves you for you. Nothing is going to change that. I mean look at me. I am similar to you and they put up with me." Colin looks towards Finn.

"But you are their friend. They have known you a lot longer than Finn has known me." I argue.

"That might be true but I'm not intimate with either of them." Colin laughs and I join in. "If anything I am happy to have someone in our circle that likes the things I do. Just wait and see things will work themselves out. Now cheer up. We have more plaques to read and facts to learn." Colin smiles before walking to another plaque.

"Woah. Gilmore did you know that the wind is the culprit of all this destruction?" Colin calls over his shoulder to me.

"What?" I ask. How could the wind be the culprit?

"Yeah. It says the wind normally would be blowing from the southwest, instead it was blowing in a northwest direction." Colin explains.

"Wow that is horrible." It is hard to believe all of this was caused by the wind shifting course.

We make our way around the corner and see a partially hidden wall. The rock is smoothed in the middle showcasing words and messages written in red paint.

"This 'graffiti' is dated from pre-eruption. These messages are private messages, election notices, and public announcements. It helps give visitors and historians an insight into Roman society." I read from the plaque.

"This is so awesome." Colin chimes in.

"I never imagined I would get to see so much history this summer. I knew I would get to see museums and what not but I never dreamed my summer would be like this." This was definitely the best summer of my life.

"I thought my summer was going to be just like the others." Colin says quietly.

"Lots of drinking and partying?" I tease.

"Yeah and it's been pretty mild." Colin replies.

"Which is what I am afraid of. Am I making the summer dull?" I am afraid I already know the answer.

"Of course not! We have all been enjoying the summer. We just haven't been partying as much as we are used to." Colin answers.

I am about to speak when Finn wraps his arms around me and says, "You want more partying? Are we not as cool as we used to be?"

Colin responds by rolling his eyes and saying, "I actually like the turn this summer has taken and look I am even learning cool facts."

"Oh me too mate. I love how my summer has turned out." Finn kisses my neck before spinning me around. He gives me a peck on the lips and spins me back around.

"They are about to have a concert in the amphitheater we came to get you two nerds." Logan teases.

"Shall we?" Colin asks. He offers me his arm and I loop mine into his and give Finn a wink.

Finn and Logan loop arms and follow us.

"So did you know that the gladiator contests were banned for ten years because a deadly brawl broke out?" I ask Colin.

"Really? When?" Colin seems intrigued by my random fact.

"Around Fifty-nine AD." I turn and stick my tongue out at Logan when I hear him murmur 'dork' to Finn.

We laugh as we make our way to the amphitheater. I am surprised at how packed it is. I follow Colin to the top row away from most people.

Finn grabs my hand and pulls me into his chest. "I love that you are a nerd. It is extremely sexy. Now I just need you to model a sexy nerd outfit for me."

"Finn! Not around the children." I tease even though there aren't any children nearby.

Finn, Logan, and Colin all laugh as my face reddens. I take my seat next to Finn as we wait for the concert to start.

"Did you know Pink Floyd made a concert film in 1971 here?" Colin asked.

"No! I bet Lane would love to see that!" I exclaim.

Conversation comes to a close as a European rock band starts to play. We listen to them play and sing in several different languages. They play for almost an hour before thanking us for coming and then they pack up their equipment.

We wait for most of the crowd to disperse before we try to make our way back to the Porta Marina exit.

"I think it is back the other way." I say to the group.

"No love it can't be. We just came from that way." Finn turns around to look down a different path.

"Colin, man, are you just going to stand there and not help us?" Logan asks. I can't tell if he is mad or just playing.

"I don't know. I mean I am just a nerd." Colin teases.

"Oh come on. You know we are just playing." Logan defends.

"Admit it. You need me. You couldn't last one day without my sense of direction." Colin challenges.

Finn pulls me back until my back is against his chest and whispers in my ear. "Don't worry kitten they do this all the time. I usually use this time to get a snack or a drink."

I look around and don't see any snacks or drink stands. "Now what?"

"I shall sacrifice you as the peacemaker. I do wish there was another way. Oh! My heart breaks for your sacrifice." Finn dramatically clutches his chest.

"No! Finn I can't be a sacrifice. I'm too young. Too smart. Too pretty." I play along.

"Oh but your smarts and prettiness will help in the negotiations. I will miss you dearly but it must be done, my love." Finn lowers his head to wipe a fake tear away.

"Alas, I must bid you adieu." I say solemnly.

I slowly inch my way over to Colin and Logan. Finn holds my hand until I am just outside of his grasp. When we can no longer touch each other I turn away from Finn to face Colin and Logan.

Colin is smiling from ear to ear and Logan has a confused look on his face.

"It's so nice to finally see someone keeping up with Finn." Colin says.

Finn sneaks up behind me and wraps me into a hug. I let out a tiny yelp. "No way I'd give you up that easily, love."

"I knew it was all an act." I give him a quick kiss before turning my attention back to the others. "So Colin, which way is the correct exit? I am starving." My stomach growls and Finn chuckles behind me.

"For you, I'll lead us the correct way." Colin says before heading off into the direction that neither Finn or I guessed.

"Thanks." I say following Colin.

It only takes a few minutes for us to make it back to the correct exit. The limo is waiting for us. We slide in and Logan instructs the driver to bring us to the nearest pizza place.

It only takes five minutes until the driver is parking in front of a small pizzeria. Finn and I stay in the limo while Colin and Logan go order the pizza.

Finn pulls me over to him until I am straddling him.

"Finn I am wearing a skirt." I warn.

"Easy access. I love it." Finn pulls me into a heated kiss.

"They will be back soon." I counter.

"It's going to take them at least twenty minutes. Plus we only have a few more nights together. I want to take advantage of every moment. Now let me kiss you." Finn doesn't wait for a response. His lips crash into mine.

Our tongues duel and my hips involuntarily grind against his groin. I moan at the friction.

Finn grips my ass and pulls me closer, grinding my core over his bulge.

I reach down and unzip his pants pulling his erection out before my brain decides to work and my courage goes away. I stroke him a few times but he is more impatient. He yanks my panties to the side before inching his cock into my entrance.

I could blame hormones or it could just be the fact that our time is ending but we didn't waste any time. It was hard and fast and just what we both needed. It wasn't until we were both climaxing that I realized Finn wasn't wearing a condom.

"Shit Rory. I didn't use-" Finn starts to say.

"I know. It's okay. I am on birth control. Nothing to worry about." I slide my panties back into place and give Finn a kiss.

"I'll be more aware next time, love." Finn apologizes.

"I wanted it. It was perfect just the way it was." I sit down next to Finn and leaned my head against his shoulder.

Finn opens the windows and the sun roof and turns the air conditioning fan on full blast. At my questioning look he explains. "Airing it out so they don't know what we were doing."

"Good idea." I feel my face start blushing.

"Although with you blushing they will surely know." Finn closes the windows and turns the fan back to normal speed.

I change the subject as Logan and Colin slide back into the limo. "So what else is on the agenda for tonight?" The smell of the pizza makes my stomach growl loudly.

Colin hands out plates and we dig in.

"Scenic route along the Gulf of Naples back to the hotel and then whatever you two love birds want to do." Logan says.

"What about you two?" I ask.

"We have plans with some ladies." Logan says smugly.

"And I have plans with this sexy lady." Finn kisses me on my cheek.

"Oh yeah? What plans would those be?" I flirt with Finn.

"It's a surprise love." Finn takes a bite of his pizza. "You should eat up because we are going to be burning lots of calories." He gives me a wink before turning back to his pizza.

We eat, drink, and watch the waves pass by. In the short amount of time it takes to get back to the hotel we have a slight buzz working from all the champagne.

We say our good nights to Colin and Logan and head up to our rooms. I lock my door behind Finn.

"Let's take a shower." Finn suggests.

Finn turns on my shower and sets the temperature. When it is warm he gently removes my clothes followed by his own. He takes his time washing my hair then my body. I return the favor and wash him.

After we are clean Finn pulls me to him. I rest my head on his chest and wrap my arms around him. He wraps his arms around me pulling me closer.

"I'm going to miss this." I whisper, not sure if Finn can hear me. Even though we aren't having sex this feels more intimate than anything.

"Me too love but we can always meet up on the weekends if we get lonely. I'll hijack my family's plane or Huntzbergers and get to you as soon as I can. I have Fridays off so I can be with you for three days." Finn leans down to kiss my cheek.

"That sounds great. I also have Fridays off and eventually Mondays as well." Maybe this semester will be different and I will get to relax some and not stress out too much.

Nah. Who am I kidding. I always stress and worry about school.

"Ready to get out?" Finn asks.

"Yep. I'm getting pruney." I grab my towel while Finn turns the water off.

Before I can dry myself off Finn swoops me into his arms and carries me into the bedroom. He takes his time kissing every inch of my body before making love to me.

How was I ever going to live without this?


End file.
